Engañados
by Majo Walles
Summary: YAOI - Naruto he de la aldea, luego de descubrir un terrible engaño. Lo que no sabe es que en su cuerpo lleva la prueba de un amor. Tres años después debe volver a la aldea y proteger a sus hijas de todo, inclusive de su otro padre.
1. 1º Las hijas de Naruto

**Engañados**

**Resumen**: Naruto he de la aldea, luego de descubrir un terrible engaño. Lo que no sabe es que en su cuerpo lleva la prueba de un amor. Tres años después debe volver a la aldea y proteger a sus hijas de todo, inclusive de su otro padre.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **1/31

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

1º Capítulo: Las hijas de Naruto

Un hermoso rubio de ojos azules se encontraba sentado a las orillas de un fastuoso lago, desde donde podía apreciar perfectamente como dos pequeñas de 3 años jugaban con el agua mientras se refrescaban ante el calor del verano.

Las niñas lo vieron y se sonrieron cómplicemente para luego salir del agua y correr a los brazos de su padre.

_—_** ¡Papi! **_—__Gritaron_ ambas niñas antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su papi que las recibía gustosamente. Ambas niñas eran su cable a tierra y su razón para vivir.

_—_**Shinju****, Akemi será mejor que se vistan o pescaran un resfriado **_—_les dijo dulcemente a lo que las chicas sonrieron y se dispusieron a seguir las ordenes de su papi.

Naruto las veía desde lejos y notaba cada diferencia de las gemelas.

Shinju y Akemi eran idénticas a la vista de los demás, no así a la vista sigilosa de su padre. Ambas tenían el cabello rubio como los rayos del sol y los ojos tan negros como la noche. Era ese rasgo precisamente el que lo condenaba. Los ojos de sus amores le recordaban el por que había dejado la aldea y por que no podía regresar allí. Esos ojos penetrantes que le recordaban a él. El otro padre de las niñas, el amor de su vida, Sasuke Uchiha.

Claro que el último miembro del clan, no sabía de la existencia de aquel par de extensiones de su linaje, y era por eso mismo que Naruto estaba encargado de protegerlas.

Akatsuki seguía tras él y las niñas tenían parte del poder del Kyuubi en su chacra, sin contar con aquel rasgo del que deberían sentirse orgullosas, pero que en este momento era su peor condena… el Sharingan.

¿Como podrían ser Uchiha si no lo tuvieran?

Claro esta que las niñas no llevaban el apellido de su padre, de hecho ni siquiera el de Naruto. Había optado por darles el apellido de su abuelo. Sí, sus nombres eran Akemi y Shinju Namikase. Lo hizo para protegerlas de cualquiera que las vinculara, ya sea con él o con su otro padre. No iba a permitir que ellas sufrieran lo que sus padres sufrieron de niños.

_—_**Papi, papi ¿Ya nos vamos a casa? **_—__P_reguntó la pequeña Shinju que ya se encontraba lista al lado de su hermana.

_—_**S****í, amor **_—__Le dijo acariciando su mejilla —. B_**ien****, es hora de regresar **_—_dijo el oji azul tomando a las niñas de la mano, una a cada lado y emprendiendo el camino de regreso a casa, pero antes volteó por última vez a ver el lugar donde se encontraban antes. El lugar donde fueron engendradas.

_Se encontraban en medio de un bosque, amparados por la oscuridad de la noche y el sonido una cascada que se encontraba a unos pocos pasos de allí. Sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor, eran prueba de la pasión que desbordaba en esos momentos._

_—__Teme… más… ahh… rápido __—__exigía el rubio que se encontraba bajo el cuerpo de su amante, siendo penetrado con intensidad._

_—__Como… quieras… ahhh… eres exquisito __—__el azabache aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas. Poseso de la pasión que en ese momento los envolvía._

_—__Ahhh…ahhh… Sasuke… te… amo __—decía entre __gemidos, al borde de la locura._

_—__Yo… también…ahhh __—__ambos jóvenes llegaron al máximo de su placer. _

_Lentamente el azabache se dejó caer al lado del menor recuperando el aliento._

_Finalmente regresaron al campamento donde se encontraban los demás miembros del equipo al que pertenecían en ese momento, dando como excusa que se encontraban entrenando y por esos las condiciones en las que venían. Todos les críen, y por que no, siempre se la pasaban entrenando. _

_Obviamente nadie sabía de la relación que ambos tenían. _

_Se dispusieron a entrar a la carpa que ocupaban ambos y durmieron lo que quedaba de noche; al otro día tendrían que volver a la aldea. Se celebraría el cumpleaños de Sakura y como antiguos compañeros de equipo debían asistir. Sin saber que ahí… empezaría el final._


	2. 2º Nuestra separación

**Engañados**

**Resumen**: Naruto he de la aldea, luego de descubrir un terrible engaño. Lo que no sabe es que en su cuerpo lleva la prueba de un amor. Tres años después debe volver a la aldea y proteger a sus hijas de todo, inclusive de su otro padre.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **2/31

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

2º Capítulo: Nuestra separación

Naruto llegó a su pequeña casa; se encontraba en un bosque en los terrenos del país del fuego. La casa era muy acogedora, casi todas las cosas que habían en la casa eran fabricadas de madera. Tenía dos habitaciones. En una de ellas había una cama y una pequeña mesa donde reposaba una pequeña lámpara. A simple vista se notaba que era una habitación muy simple. La otra pieza era la que pertenecía a sus hijas, en ella había dos pequeñas camas separadas con una mesa de noche y en las cabeceras de las camas había repisas adornadas con unos cuantos juguetes.

El rubio ingresó a la habitación con sus dos retoños durmiendo en sus brazos. Como pudo las acostó y se despidió de cada una con un beso en su frente y unas buenas noches.

Salió de la alcoba y se dirigió a la propia encendiendo la lámpara y dejándose caer en la cama.

Se encontraba cansado y sin fuerzas. Este día las chicas estuvieron más enérgicas que nunca.

Era simple la razón de su cansancio. El kitsune entrenaba a las chicas para que fueran kunoichi. Desde pequeñas comenzó, entrenándolas con un solo objetivo en mente. Si a él lo capturaban, las niñas serían lo suficientemente fuertes como para sobrevivir.

Ya a su corta edad las niñas dominaban a la perfección el kagebushin no jutsu y lo que ahora les estaba enseñando, eran técnicas para ocultar su identidad. Necesitaba que las chicas aprendieran a ocultar el chacra del zorro que había en ellas y que no dejaran salir el Sharingan a la primera provocación como había pasado cuando él mismo lo descubrió.

Se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la ventana y se quedó contemplando la luna.

El cielo nocturno le recordaba a él.

Sus ojos se cerraron dejando al caer una disimulada lágrima por sus mejillas. Recordando la ultima noche que estuvieron juntos y la mañana en que empezó su tortura.

_Estaban todos celebrando a la cumpleañera incluyendo a la Hokage, por lo que era obvio, el sake estaba por litros. Todos sentían los efectos del licor por lo que poco a poco fueron cayendo, pero entre las sombras una pareja desaparecía de la vista de los demás o eso era lo que ellos creían._

_Llegaron al departamento del kitsune y se dejaron guiar a la habitación entre besos y caricias. Tocaron la cama y se entregaron como lo venían haciendo hace algún tiempo, con amor y pasión. _

_El rubio temblaba antes las caricias de su amante. Mientras que el azabache devoraba cada parte de la piel del hombre que amaba. Sus gemidos inundaban la habitación y al poco tiempo alcanzaron el clímax. El moreno salio suavemente del interior de su pareja y se recostó a su lado mientras que el otro se acomodaba en su pecho. _

_— _**_Teme ¿Sabes que te amo, no? _**_—L__e preguntó dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa._

_—_**_Claro que _****_sí… al igual que yo _**_—__le dijo para sellar sus labios en un dulce beso, para luego caer dormidos._

_El sol entró por la ventana e iluminó su rostro. Se sentía extraño y no sabía por que, pero pronto lo supo. Su cuerpo estaba liberando el chacra del Kyuubi y él no podía hacer nada. Se levantó rápidamente y se fijó que estaba en el living de su casa, seguramente se quedó dormido y alguien lo trajo, luego recordó lo de la noche anterior y lo asoció con un sueño. No podía controlar el poder del zorro y eso alertó a los ninjas que aparecieron de un momento al otro y lo rodearon. De entre ellos Salió la Hokage que se puso al frente._

_— _**_¿_****_Qué es lo que te pasa, Naruto? _**_—P__reguntó la rubia preocupada, no le gustaba esta situación. La casa estaba rodeada de ninjas entre ellos los conocidos de Naruto._

_—_**_No lo s_****_é, Obaa-chan, no entiendo lo que pasa _**_—__decía angustiado y no entendía por que._

_—_**_Calma, primero respira _**_—__le dijo al darse cuenta de lo desesperado que se encontraba el rubio, pero un sonido en la puerta hizo que todos se giraran. _

_Todos quedaron helados al ver a Sakura salir de la habitación cubierta por una sabana, al verse descubierta volvió a la habitación y la Hokage la siguió y abrió la puerta de una patada y se impresionó al ver lo que pasaba frente de ella. _

_Sakura estaba de pie junto a la cama envuelta en una sabana y en la cama se encontraba nada mas ni nada menos que el menor de los Uchiha, quien se había incorporado rápidamente al ver lo que pasaba._

_— _**_¡¿Qué_****_ se supone que hacían ustedes dos? _**_—P__reguntó la rubia, alertando a los que quedaban en la sala, entre ellos el rubio que ya había controlado el poder del Kyuubi, quien se acercó a la puerta y vio al interior._

_—_**_Sasuke… Sakura… ¿Qu_****_é esta pasando aquí? _**_—Preguntó__ aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus hermosos ojos._

_—_**_Naruto… yo no… _**_—dijo__ el moreno, pero se quedó callado al ver que el rubio salía corriendo de la habitación._

_Se sentía destrozado, angustiado, desesperado y por sobre todo engañado. Aquel a quien tanto amaba estaba en la cama con su amiga, deseaba no volver jamás, no mirara atrás, olvidar todo. _

_Y con ese pensamiento en mente salió de la villa para no volver más o eso era lo que él pretendía._

Se volvió a acostar limpiando las pequeñas lágrimas que caían por sus ojos, al tiempo que los cerraba y comenzaba a caer victima del cansancio.

_— _**¿Por qué****, Sasuke? ¿Por qué me engañaste? **_—__P_reguntó angustiado, para luego caer en brazos de Morfeo.


	3. 3º Descubiertos

**Engañados**

**Resumen**: Naruto he de la aldea, luego de descubrir un terrible engaño. Lo que no sabe es que en su cuerpo lleva la prueba de un amor. Tres años después debe volver a la aldea y proteger a sus hijas de todo, inclusive de su otro padre.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **3/31

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

3º Capítulo: Descubiertos

Estaban entrenando nuevamente y las niñas estaban agotadas, pero aun así no pensaban parar. Eran dignas hijas de sus padres, no se detendrían hasta alcanzar sus objetivos.

El día de hoy el entrenamiento había sido, por decir poco, extraño. Akemi y Shinju estaban con demasiada energía y eso preocupaba a su joven padre.

Eran casi las dos de la tarde y se encontraban aprendiendo a concentrar chacra en sus pies para poder caminar sobre el agua. Ambas ya lo habían logrado y sólo en unas pocas horas. Ese era precisamente el problema de Naruto, tenía sus dudas y lo solucionaría ahora.

Se alejó un poco de las niñas mientras ellas se reponían del cansancio y volvían a su entrenamiento en el lago que estaba cerca de su casa.

_—_**Kyuubi ¿Me puedes decir que les pasa a mis hijas? **_—__P_reguntó el rubio mientras se encontraba con los ojos cerrados.

_—__**¿Cómo? ¿Aun no te das cuenta?**__ —L__e dijo el zorro con un aire inocente._

_—_**Si lo supiera no te preguntaría… ahora si me lo dices, te estaría muy agradecido.**

_—_**_V_**_**a**__**ya que lento eres**__ —dijo entre risas burlonas —__**.**____**Pues las mocosas están liberando mi chacra; que se encuentra en su interior. No creí que pasara tan rápido, pero te empeñaste en entrenarlas a tan corta edad ¿No crees que ya era hora?**_

_—_**No te entiendo**** ¿Cómo que liberando chacra? **_—__P_reguntó a la vez que se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar en dirección al lago. Algo no estaba bien y eso lo empezaba a angustiar.

_—__**Las mocosas son contenedo**__**res como tú, pero eso ya lo sabías. Lo importante es que quiero que recuerdes ¿Qué pasó la primera vez que liberaste mi poder?**_

_—_**Creo que me descontrol****é y terminaron sellándote ¡Ay no! **_—__C_omenzó a correr al percatarse del exceso de chacra que había en el ambiente, pero cuando llegó ya era demasiado tarde.

Akemi y Shinju estaban siendo rodeadas por el chacra del zorro y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. El poder era demasiado fuerte y eso no era bueno, para él ni para nadie.

En la oficina de la Hokage, se encontraban los ANBU que venían de una misión desde el país del rayo. Específicamente era entregar un tratado muy importante al Raikage de la aldea escondida de la nube. Estaban en el despacho cuando un potente chacra los alertó a todos.

_— _**¡¿Qué**** rayos es eso? **_—__P_reguntó la rubia al mando de la aldea.

_—_**Hokage-sama ese chacra es de… **_—_dijo uno de los ANBU que en ese momento de sacaba su mascara y dejaba ver la sorpresa en sus facciones.

_—_**Así es****, Kakashi. Es el chacra del Kyuubi, pero… **_—_en ese momento entraron corriendo Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, Kiba y Choji.

_— _**¿Tsunade-sama ese es Naruto, cierto? **_—__P_reguntó el Hyuuga.

_—_**Así es, no me puedo equivocar, ****¿Pero por que ahora? **_—_Decía la rubia mirando por la ventana _—__M_**aldito mocos****o. No vuelve en tres años y ahora aparece así como sí nada **_—__dijo apretando os puños —._**Algo no esta bien y eso me esta alterando los nervios **_—__dijo mordiéndose el pulgar —_** ¡Kakashi, Neji, Sai, Kiba, Choji y Shikamaru! **_—_Dijo mirando a los aludidos que se pararon frente a la imponente mujer _—_** ¡Vayan por él y lo ****traen ante mi presencia; por las buenas o por las malas! **_—__Exigió_ a lo que los demás asintieron y cual ninjas salieron rápidamente a cumplir su orden.

No muy lejos de ahí, un matrimonio también había sentido el chacra de Naruto. Mientras la mujer hervía en rabia, el hombre miraba a la distancia con los puños cerrados y queriendo correr al lugar de donde provenía esa presencia, pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho.

Las niñas seguían envueltas en el chacra y ya habían liberado dos colas, Naruto tenía a ambas abrazadas, aun a costa de su propio dolor, ya que ese poder estaba lacerándole la piel, pero eso no lo detendría.

Sintió que diversos chacras se iban acercando y su mayor temor se estaba asiendo realidad ¿Acaso Akatsuki los detectó? ¿Venían por él y por sus hijas? No sabía que pensar, pero tampoco tenía tiempo para eso.

Se levantó del piso y se puso en posición de batalla frente a sus hijas, sirviendo de escudo a quienes trataran de lastimarlas, pero su sorpresa fue grande al notar quienes eran los que se encontraban hay.

_— _**¿Naruto qué…? **_—__Preguntó_ el peli plateado mientras veía estupefacto, al igual que los demás, a las dos mini imitaciones de su antiguo alumno que se encontraban envueltas en el manto del zorro.

_— _**¿Kakashi-sensei****? ¿Qué hacen aquí?**_ —__Pr_eguntó incrédulo a los demás, pero en ese momento reaccionó y se puso más en frente de ambas pequeñas, una acción inconsciente al recordar brevemente que ahora sus hijas podrían ser el blanco de los ataques.

Los demás veían sin creer ¿Acaso esas niñas eran…? No imposible. Aunque el tiempo ha pasado y no sabían nada del kitsune en este tiempo.

El rubio estaba agotado, aparte del entrenamiento con las chicas, había utilizado su chacra para contrarrestar el de las niñas y eso le estaba pasando la cuenta. De pronto recordó algo.

**¡Kakashi-sensei****, necesito dos sellos! **_—__L_e pidió desesperado.

El mayor, que por un momento no entendió, rápidamente recordó que él tenía los sellos que una vez había utilizado en Naruto cuando este liberó sus colas. Se acercó junto con los demás y le entregó los sellos al menor quien sólo los tomó y se giró quedando frente a las niñas. Colocó un sello en cada una y el chacra comenzó a bajar considerablemente.

Las niñas cayeron en los brazos de su padre quien abrazó a ambas contra su pecho. Suspiró aliviado y luego se giró para volver a casa. Fue ahí cuando recordó que no estaba solo y podía adivinar perfectamente la pregunta que estaba en las mentes de sus amigos, que no les quitaban los ojos de encima a las niñas.

Tomó aire y comenzó a caminar, sabía que los demás lo seguirían

_—_**Son mis hijas **_—_fue lo único que dijo para seguir caminando en dirección a su casa.

Los demás quedaron en estado de shock "Naruto tenía dos hijas" era realmente extraño, pero lo que luego pasó no les dio mucho tiempo para reaccionar.

Cuando se encontraban cerca de una pequeña cabaña, el rubio cayó de rodillas sosteniendo a las niñas en sus brazos. Se acercaron presurosos y auxiliaron al kitsune.

Naruto estaba reacio a soltar a las menores, pero finalmente sus fuerzas se esfumaron. Kakashi lo cargó, mientras que Neji cargaba a una de las niñas y Choji a la otra. Se dirigieron a paso velos a la casa y entraron en ella.

Se sorprendieron de lo ordenada y limpia que estaba la casa. Los cinco pensaron lo mismo "La madre de las niñas debe mantener este orden" y con ese pensamiento en mente se dirigieron a las habitaciones para dejar allí a los tres contenedores.


	4. 4º El ataque

**Engañados**

**Resumen**: Naruto he de la aldea, luego de descubrir un terrible engaño. Lo que no sabe es que en su cuerpo lleva la prueba de un amor. Tres años después debe volver a la aldea y proteger a sus hijas de todo, inclusive de su otro padre.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **4/31

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

4º Capítulo: El ataque

Estaban todos sentados en la pequeña sala de la casa de Naruto. Se encontraban decidiendo que es lo que harían, no contaban con que el rubio tuviera una familia, lo que retrasaba parte de su misión. La parte en la que debían llevar al contenedor hasta la aldea y presentarlo con la Hokage.

_—_Lo primero que debemos hacer es esperar que despierte Naruto _—_dijo el mayor de todos.

_—_Yo creo que deberíamos aprovechar de llevarnos a Naru-chan ahora que esta dormido.

_—_Eso es secuestro, Sai _—d_ijo Shikamaru _—__,_ además… lo que vimos antes… esas niñas.

_— _¿Quienes son ustedes?_—__P_reguntó una de las pequeñas que se asomaba de la mano con su hermana. Las chicas vieron a los que estaban ahí y reconocieron al mayor de ellos por una foto que había en la habitación de su padre _—_ ¿Ustedes son amigos de nuestro papi? _—__P_reguntó nuevamente.

_—_Que monas están. Son iguales a Naru-chan _—_ dijo Sai, sonriendo como siempre.

_— _Sí, pequeñas, somos amigos de Naruto. Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi _—_dijo acercándose a las menores y poniéndose a la altura de ellas.

Los demás también se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a las niñas.

_—_Mucho gusto, yo soy Neji Hyuuga _—_dijo serio como siempre, lo que asustó un poco a las niñas, cosa que obviamente no demostraron.

_—_Yo me llamo Choji _—_dijo el más "grande". A las niñas les pareció muy simpático a primera vista.

_— _Vaya que problemático es todo esto _—_se quejó rascando su nuca _—__,_ yo me llamo Shikamaru _—_dijo como si no fuera la mayor cosa.

_—_Yo me llamo Kiba _—_dijo el chico con la cara marcada por dos triángulos invertidos, lo que llamó mucho la atención de las menores.

_—_Yo soy Sai, pequeñas ¿Y ustedes? _—__Preguntó_ incitándolas a que se presentaran, a lo que las chicas reaccionaron.

_—_Mucho gusto yo soy Akemi Namikase y ella es mi hermana, Shinju _—_dijo presentando a ambas, ya que la otra no decía nada, sólo observaba a los extraños que estaban en su casa.

_— _¿Namikase? _—__Preguntó_ Sai _— _¿No que eran hijas de Naruto?

_— _¡Si lo somos! _—_Dijo fuertemente Shinju _—__P_ero llevamos el apellido de nuestro abuelito.

_—_Eso es verdad _—_dijo el rubio que aparecía tras la puerta y se recargaba en ella, mientras sus dos pequeñas llegaban a su lado y se medio escondían tras sus pies _—__. _Les agradezco que nos hayan socorrido, pero me gustaría que se fueran _—_dijo seriamente.

_—_Naruto, esa no es manera de tratar a tu sensei.

_—_Lo siento, Kakashi-sensei, pero por lo que veo… _—_dijo mientras miraba a las pequeñas que seguían escondidas tras él _—_no están muy a gusto con su presencia _—_terminó de decir mientras se agachaba y se acercaba a las niñas _—_Akemi, Shinju ¿Podrían ir a su habitación y quedarse allí hasta que yo las llame? Tengo que hablar algo con ellos ¿Lo harán, cierto? _—__L_es preguntó mientras posaba una mano sobre las cabezas de ambas y les sonreía dulcemente.

Las niñas asintieron y dándole un beso en cada mejilla se retiraron, no sin antes voltear y dar una reverencia para despedirse de los demás, lo que los adultos contestaron cortésmente.

_—_**Tienes un par de hijas muy hermosas****, Naruto** _—_le dijo el Hyuuga, mientras se sentaba al igual que los demás.

_—_**Gracias****, pero ahora me gustaría saber que hacían aquí.**

_—_**Lo que pasa es que Tsunade-sama nos dio como misión encontrar el foco de chacra, que sabíamos eras tú, para luego llevarte devuelta a la villa.**

_—_**Pues eso no va a poder ser****, Kakashi-sensei. Yo no regresaré a la aldea… nunca más.**

_—__ ¿_**Lo dices por las niñas y la madre de estas****?**

_—_**En parte****, Shikamaru, pero no estas en todo lo correcto. Las niñas son lo único que tengo **_—_dijo con aire nostálgico

_— _**¿Qu****é pasó, Naruto? ¿La madre de las niñas murió? **_—__P_reguntó Choji.

_—_**No… de hecho ellas no tienen madre…**_—__dijo confundiendo a os demás —B_**ueno****, no en el sentido de la palabra **_—_respiró profundamente para continuar _—__. _**Yo**** tuve a las niñas… el zorro me da la habilidad de poder engendrar… yo fui quien dio a luz.**

Todos estaban impactados por la declaración del joven.

"Naruto podía engendrar"

"Él había dado a luz a las niñas que estaban antes en su presencia"

_—_**Eso quiere decir que tienen otro padre **_—_dijo el siempre deductivo Shikamaru, dejando a todos los demás aun mas sorprendidos.

_—_**Así es, pero eso no se los diré… ahora… **_—_no pudo seguir por que una fuerte explosión se sintió cerca de la casa _— _**¡¿Qu****é demonios? ¡Shinju, Akemi! **_—_Salió corriendo y en el camino se encontró con las niñas que corrían asustadas a refugiarse en los brazos de su padre _—__Y_**a niñas… ya están a salvo **_—_les dijo mientras las tomaba en brazos _— _**¿Qué fue eso? **_—_Preguntó a los demás que venían corriendo y vio como Sai y Kakashi lo tomaban de los brazos y empezaban a correr con él _— _**¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? **_—__P_reguntó angustiado por las niñas.

_—_**Akatsuki **_—_fue lo único que dijo Sai. Fue suficiente para incrementar la velocidad de todos _—__. _**Lo**** siento, Naru-chan… quieras o no tendrás que venir con nosotros, seguramente se guiaron por el chacra de las niñas y aquí no estas a salvo **_—_el rubio sólo asintió mientras corrían hacia la salida.

Se internaron en el bosque y poco después escucharon una explosión aun mayor, la casa seguramente ya no existía y ahora debía volver a la villa, al lugar que lo vio crecer, el lugar donde conoció el amor y el dolor. El lugar donde se encontraba él.


	5. 5º Nacimiento

**Engañados**

**Resumen**: Naruto he de la aldea, luego de descubrir un terrible engaño. Lo que no sabe es que en su cuerpo lleva la prueba de un amor. Tres años después debe volver a la aldea y proteger a sus hijas de todo, inclusive de su otro padre.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **5/31

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

5º Capítulo: Nacimiento

Corrían por los árboles, Naruto cargaba con ambas niñas no había dejado que fueran con nadie, la costumbre de haber vivido con ellas por todo este tiempo lo habían ayudado a poder hacer las cosas con mas habilidad que antes.

_—_Naruto, por favor déjame ayudarte con las niñas, aun estas agotado por lo de antes y nos queda aun un buen poco para llegar _—_dijo preocupado el sensei, que podía ver el desgaste físico que tenia el rubio por la perdida de chacra que había tenido hace poco.

_— _No, sensei, yo puedo con mis hijas. Además ellas no dejaran que las tomen en brazos… yo las crié así.

Ya se habían alejados mucho de la antigua casa de los kitsune y por lo mismo podían descansar un poco al igual que las niñas que aunque no lo demostraban estaban aun muy asustadas por todo lo que habían vivido.

_— __¿Q_uieren unas papas fritas? _—__L_es ofreció Choji, las niñas dudaron un poco y miraron a su padre, quien asintió para que las niñas aceptaran el regalo del ninja.

_— _Muchas gracias, señor Choji _—_dijeron educadamente ambas pequeñas lo que provocó un pequeño sonrojo en el Akimishi por lo de "señor".

_—_Vaya que educadas _—_dijo Kiba _— __¿E_stas seguro que tú las educaste? _—__L_e preguntó un poco dudoso.

_— _¡Claro que sí! _—__D_ijo medio molesto por el desprecio de su ex compañero de academia.

_— _¿Naruto, te puedo hacer una pregunta? _—__L_e dijo Shikamaru a lo que el rubio asintió _— _¿Qué edad tienen las niñas?_ —__E_l rubio dudo un poco en contestar. En realidad las deducciones de su amigo no le gustaban mucho. Pero Shinju se adelantó a sus pensamientos.

_—_Tenemos dos años y un poco más. Papi dice que pronto tendremos tres años _—_lo que mas temía, Shikamaru estaba sacando cuentas y eso no le convenía, no si quería dejar en secreto la procedencia de sus hijas.

_—_Eso quiere decir que quedaste en estado cuando te fuiste de la villa…_— _decía Sai.

_—_O antes _—_cortó Shikamaru viendo fijamente a los ojos del Uzumaki que en ese momento mostraban su desesperación _—__. _Claro que me puedo equivocar ¿Cierto? _—__D_ijo como para aliviar al rubio lo que lo dejó más asustado aun. Si dijo eso es por que… ya lo descubrió.

_—_Creo que lo mejor será seguir nuestro camino, Naruto y las niñas tienen que descansar, después de todo lo que han vivido hoy _—_dijo Neji mirando fijamente a las niñas. Cuan provechoso puede ser el Byakugan cuando buscas algún rasgo genético.

El rubio miró al Hyuuga y se sorprendió al ver activado su tecnica… genial ahora otro más lo sabía, por que de eso estaba seguro.

_— _¿Neji, Shikamaru, podría hacerles unas preguntas por favor? _—_Dijo el rubio a lo que los demás asintieron, luego se dirigió a las niñas _—__H_ijas, se podrían quedar aquí un momento… yo vuelvo enseguida _—_les pidió y luego se paró y habló a su antiguo sensei _—__. _Por favor te las encargo _—_finalmente se alejó junto a los otros dos. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados les habló firmemente _—__. _Sé que ya lo saben, pero necesito que no digan nada.

_—_Creo que él tiene derecho a saberlo _—_dijo el Hyuuga.

_— _¡Él no tiene derecho a nada! _—_Gritó, pero luego se serenó un poco _—__É_l no lo merece, él ya eligió y mis hijas son sólo mías.

_—_Sólo espero que estés en lo correcto, no te dejes guiar por el odio. Cuando te fuiste todos creímos que lo hacías por que te gustaba Sakura, nadie se imaginó que era… _— _dijo Shikamaru, pero Naruto lo volvió a interrumpir.

_—_No lo nombres. No quiero escuchar nada de él. Si regreso a la villa será sólo por unos días, ya veré la forma de irme sin que nadie lo sepa… y esta vez nadie nos encontrará _—_dijo finalmente alejándose de los otros y volviendo con los demás.

Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Si vivió solo con su embarazo, lo haría el resto de su vida.

_Se sentía raro, nuevamente estaba liberando el chacra del Kyuubi. _

_Habían pasado ya un mes desde que se había ido y desde que estaba con las molestias, así que sólo le quedaba una salida… tendría que hablar con el zorro._

_—__Kyuubi, respóndeme ¿Qué es lo que me esta pasando?__ —Preguntó__ tratando de regular la respiración._

_—__**Vaya, vaya hasta que por fin reaccionas, pues veras como saliste tan rápido de la villa y te alejaste de "ese" no tuvimos tiempo de hablar.**_

_—__No sé de que hablas, por favor explícate._

_—__**Lo que pasa es que yo te tenía una sorpresita…"ése" no sabe de lo que se perdió. Vamos cachorro que ya no estarás solo.**_

_— __¿A que es lo que te refieres?_

_—__**Pues que soy el ser más poderoso sobre la tierra y te he dado grandes habilidades, entre esas la de dar vida.**_

_— __¿Cómo es eso? ¿Y que tiene que ver con que este liberando chacra al por mayor?_

_—__**Lo que pasa es que estas en cinta… embarazada… preñada, como le quieras decir… estas esperando un hijo del Uchiha.**_

_— _…

_— __**¿Qué pasa, cachorro?… ¿No te agrada la idea?… haaaaaa claro de veras que "ése" te engañó y tú con un hijo en tus entrañas **__—__dijo irónicamente._

_— __¡¿Qué? __—G__ritó al fin reaccionando __— __¿Cómo es que…? Es imposible… yo… no me puede estar pasando esto __—d__ijo totalmente afligido. Era un entupido que estaba embarazado de Sasuke y él lo había engañado._

_Habían pasado 8 meses desde que se fue de la aldea y ya casi estaba por tener a su hijo, con mucho esfuerzo había encontrado una cabaña alejada de la aldea, no podía irse más lejos, por lo menos no en su estado, pero esa mañana se sentía muy mal._

_—__Kyuubi… me duele mucho._

_—**Vamos, cachorro, resiste que ahora tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga.**_

_— ¿Q__ué es lo que me pasa? __—un fuerte dolor se hizo presente en ese momento — ¡D__emonios!_

_—__**Nada… sólo lo de siempre, estas a punto de dar a luz**__ —dijo sin interés —. __**Necesito que crees un clon de sombra**__ — __el kitsune hacía lo que le decía el zorro en ese momento __—__**. Bien, lo que te voy a decir es importante **__—dijo en su mente —,__** esta es otra de tus habilidades. Podré mantener tu clon con mi chacra… ahora necesito que cambien tu cuerpo al de la chica **__—Naruto __hizo lo que el zorro le pidió, con mucho esfuerzo realizo el sexy no jutsu __—__**. Bien, parece que los dolores te hacen obediente… **__—dijo entre dientes —.__** Ahora tú, el clon,**__ —le habló en la mente de la copia de Naruto —__** ponte entre sus piernas… tú recibirás al bebé… ahora cuando vuelvas a sentir dolor quiero que pujes.**_

_El dolor era insoportable, Naruto sentía que lo estaban partiendo en dos, pero tenía que seguir._

_El llanto de un bebé inundó el lugar. El clon tomó al bebé en brazos y luego de cortar el cordón umbilical lo acostó en la cuna que estaba cerca, pero el dolor de Naruto seguía, sentía la necesidad de seguir pujando y así lo hizo. Para su sorpresa volvió a dar a luz, el clon hizo lo mismo con este bebé, lo acomodó en la cuna junto al otro y luego se acercó al Naruto original que volvía a su forma original, pero aun con dolores insoportables. Por lo que se volvió a transformar._

_¿Que era lo que pasaba? _

_¿Acaso tendría otro bebé? _

_Pasó por minutos agotadores hasta que nuevamente sintió la necesidad de expulsar lo que aun tenía dentro, pero luego de que lo hizo perdió la conciencia._

_—**Calma, cachorro, yo te ayudaré a cicatrizar todas tus heridas internas.**_

_El llanto de los bebés inundaba la habitación y poco a poco volvió a recuperar el sentido. Se levantó como pudo y se acercó a la cuna. En ella había dos bultitos y se acercó para revisar. Para su sorpresa se dio cuenta de que eran dos niñas. Era el padre de dos hermosas gemelas de cabello rubio como su padre, pero noto también que faltaba un bebé. Comenzó a mirar por todos lados._

_— __¿Donde esta mi otro hijo, Zorro? __—P__reguntó angustiado._

_—**Lo siento, cachorro. El bebé no soporto el parto… lo lamento mucho.**_

_Ese fue el peor golpe que pudo recibir el rubio, que se dejó caer al encontrarlo por fin. Sobre su cama, el cuerpo sin vida de su único hijo varón. Lo tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a llorar, se sentía impotente al no poder devolverle la vida a su bebé. _

_Se levantó y volvió a colocar el cuerpo en la cama con todo el cuidado del mundo. Luego salió de la casa y caminó hacia el bosque donde comenzó a cavar la que sería la ultima morada de su hijo._

Seguía caminando en dirección a donde estaban sus hijas con una sola idea en mente.

_—_No… él no tiene ningún derecho _—_dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.


	6. 6º En Konoha

**Engañados**

**Resumen**: Naruto he de la aldea, luego de descubrir un terrible engaño. Lo que no sabe es que en su cuerpo lleva la prueba de un amor. Tres años después debe volver a la aldea y proteger a sus hijas de todo, inclusive de su otro padre.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **6/31

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

6º Capítulo: En Konoha

Seguían corriendo y saltando por los árboles que se atravesaban en su camino. La aldea se podía divisar a unos pocos minutos y el corazón del kitsune comenzó a alterarse, tanto que sus hijas, las que aun llevaba en los brazos, pudieron percibirlo y sólo levantaron la mirada para ver a su papi. Cuando se dio cuenta que era observado por las pequeñas, trató de calmarlas sonriéndoles dulcemente, sabía que todas sus emociones eran percibidas por las pequeñas. Muchas veces las niñas sintieron todo los que el sentía, desde rabia a alegría y esta vez no era la excepción, tenía que calmarse o sus hijas no lo pasarían nada de bien.

_—_Ya estamos por llegar, Naruto _—_le dijo Kakashi _—__. _Lo mejor será que vayamos enseguida con la Hokage.

_—_Creo que lo mejor sería ir al hospital para que revisaran a las niñas.

_—_No te preocupes, Kiba. Akemi y Shinju están bien, sólo un poco cansadas, pero luego de ir a ver a Tsunade-sama descansaran un poco.

_— _Papi ¿Quién es Tsunade-sama? _—__P_reguntó la curiosa Shinju.

_— _Sí, papi ¿Quién es?_ —__S_ecundó Akemi.

_— _Ella es la líder de esta aldea, es como el jefe de todos los que viven aquí.

_— _¡Ha! ¿Y es muy importante? _—__Vo_lvieron a preguntar al mismo tiempo.

_—_Claro que es importante, sino nadie obedecería sus órdenes.

_—_Entonces es como tú, papi _— _dijo Akemi.

_—_Sí, papi, tú nos dices algo y nosotras te hacemos caso ¿Es como un papi?

_—_Algo así, pequeñas _—_dijo Neji _—__. _Tsunade-sama se preocupa de que todos estemos lo mejor posible.

_— __¡_Papi, papi queremos conocer a esa persona! _—__D_ijeron al mismo tiempo.

_— _Y lo harán, hijas, ahora mismo iremos para que la conozcan.

Ya habían llegado a la entrada y los guardias los dejaron entrar, claro que quedando muy sorprendido por el rubio, ya que no sólo había llegado con dos niñas en los brazos, que eran sus copias en miniatura, sino que su cuerpo no era el mismo de hace tres años. Tenía la piel visiblemente más suave, sus ojos más demostrativos e intensos, y su cabello lo tenía más largo, tomado en una cola que le llegaba hasta la cintura y unos mechones que marcaban más las facciones de su cara. Su cuerpo se notaba que había tomado más forma y se veía más cuidado, de seguro se debía a la falta de misiones y entrenamientos agotadores. Sí, definitivamente le había sentado estupendamente el ser padre.

Al correr por los tejados de la villa, las niñas veían maravilladas las cosas que en ese lugar había. Ya que a sus cortos casi tres años no conocían mayores lugares que los bosques cercanos a la cabaña que habitaban junto a su padre.

Llegaron por fin a la torre de la Hokage y Naruto las bajó de sus brazos para que pudieran caminar junto a él, claro que en ningún momento las soltó. Seguían en dirección hacia la oficina y todos en el camino habría paso para que pasaran. Era extraño para todos lo que los veían pasar.

¿No era acaso Naruto Uzumaki?

¿Era el contenedor del Kyuubi, quien en ese momento se dirigía calmadamente hacia la oficina de su Hokage y más encima de la mano de dos niñas, que por el parecido, eran obviamente hijas del joven?

_—_Creo que estas llamando mucho la atención, Naru-chan.

_—__ ¿_Y que esperabas, Sai? Nuestro amigo se va de la noche a la mañana y después aparece con dos pequeñas _—_dijo Choji _—__, _lo lógico es que llame la atención.

_—_Ya basta de conversaciones _—__dijo Kakashi —. _Llegamos, Naruto.

_—__Bien_ _—_dejó salir el aire _—__._ Aquí vamos _—_dijo para abrir la puerta, pero no alcanzó a poner un pie en la oficina cuando fue apresado por los brazos de la Hokage _—_no… res… piro _—__dijo mientras _trataba de hablar ante el fuerte abrazo al que estaba siendo sometido.

_—_Naruto-baka _—_dijo con lágrimas en los ojos _— __¿C_ómo se te ocurre irte como lo hiciste? _—__Preguntó_ soltando un poco el agarre.

_—_Por favor… me asfixia _—_decía, ya un poco morado por la falta de oxigeno

_— _¡Suelte a mi papi! _—__exigió_ Akemi.

_— _¡Le esta haciendo daño, señora! _—__D_ijo Shinju. A lo que todos reaccionaron poniéndose frente a las pequeñas para protegerlas de la furia de Tsunade, ya que nadie que la conociera, haría tal de llamarla "señora".

La mirada de la líder de la aldea de posó sobre ambas pequeñas y quedó blanca por lo obvio.

_—__ ¿_Me quieres explicar, qué significa eso? _—_Dijo apuntando a ambas niñas que ahora se escondían tras las piernas de su padre y miraban desafiante a la mujer que tenían frente a ellas "¿A quien me recuerdan con esa mirada?" pensaba la mujer.

_—_Pues "eso" se llaman niñas y son mis hijas, Tsunade-sama _—_dijo el rubio ya recuperado del casi paro respiratorio al que fue sometido.

_— _¿Cómo que hijas? _—__D_ijo incrédula la mujer _— _¿Qué es lo que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo, muchacho?

_—_Pues vivir tranquilamente con mis bebés, pero algo salió mal y ahora necesito pedirte un favor.

_—_Dime que es lo que deseas _—_dijo poniéndose a la altura de las niñas y sonriéndoles, las niñas se sintieron más tranquilas y se atrevieron a acercarse a la mujer quien les extendía los brazos para estrecharlas entre estos, cuidando, claro está, no ser tan brusca como con el Uzumaki.

_—_Mis hijas son contenedores _—_soltó sin mas, dejando a la mujer impresionada, quien miraba a las niñas. No podía creer que tan hermosas criaturas fueses bestias indomablemente poderosas _—__. _Hoy liberaron el poder del Kyuubi y gracias a los pergaminos pude mantenerlas bajo control, pero me preocupa su salud y me gustaría que las revisaras.

_—_Claro, pero… _—_no pudo seguir ya que por la puerta aparecieron un grupo de ninjas, que al sentir la presencia del rubio, saltaron al lugar.

Por la puerta aparecieron Lee, Ten-ten, Hinata, Ino, Iruka y Shino.

_—_Naruto, amigo… que bueno que hayas vuelto.

_—_Lee, tanto tiempo sin verte.

_—__ ¿_Cómo has estado, Naruto-kun?

_—_Bien, Hinata… que bueno que estén aquí.

_— _¿Quienes son, papi? _—__Preguntaron_ al unísono las pequeñas, llamando la atención de todos los que habían llegado. Las chicas se ruborizaron al ver el increíble parecido que tenía con el rubio, los chicos miraban al rubio y a las niñas una y otra vez comprobando el parentesco. Las niñas estaban sentadas en el escritorio donde las había puesto la Hokage.

_—_Ellos son amigos y compañeros _—_dijo el chico refiriéndose a los recién llegados _— _¿Qué pasa? ¿No se van a presentar niñas? _—__L_es dijo con una sonrisa.

_—_Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Shinju Namikase.

_—_Yo soy Akemi Namikase, me alegra conocerlos _—_se presentaron ambas niñas muy educadamente, dejando obviamente sorprendidos a todos los presentes, ya que siendo hijas de Naruto no esperaban tan buen comportamiento.

_—_Mucho gusto, niñas, yo soy Ino Yamanaka _—_dijo la rubia.

_—_Yo soy Hinata Hyuuga _—_dijo la chica de los ojos perlados.

_—_Mi nombre es Iruka Umino y fue el sensei de su padre.

_—_Yo soy Rock Lee, mucho gusto peques _—_les dijo poniendo su pose guay.

_—_Yo me llamo Ten-ten, mucho gusto.

_—_Shino _—_dijo escuetamente dejando a todos con una gota bajando por la frente.

Las niñas estaban fascinadas, nunca habían visto a tanta gente y les parecían muy simpáticas, pero su papi y ellas sintieron una presencia que los intranquilizo.

_—_Así que volviste, Naruto _—_dijo desde la puerta Sakura quien recién llegaba y se encontraba con el rubio.

Naruto dudó unos segundos en voltear, no quería verla, ni a ella ni a él, pero otra presencia hizo que su corazón se desbocara y tuviera que girar, lo hizo lo más tranquilamente que pudo, poniendo la sonrisa más falsa que en su vida había puesto. Frente a él se encontraban sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, pero lo que más le dolió fue el hecho de ver a la pelirosa del brazo del Uchiha.


	7. 7º El secreto de Sakura

**Engañados**

**Resumen**: Naruto he de la aldea, luego de descubrir un terrible engaño. Lo que no sabe es que en su cuerpo lleva la prueba de un amor. Tres años después debe volver a la aldea y proteger a sus hijas de todo, inclusive de su otro padre.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **7/31

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

7º Capítulo: El secreto de Sakura

_—_Cuanto tiempo, Sakura y Sasuke _—_dijo tratando de calmarse, pero la ira lo estaba dominando poco a poco y si no quería causar más problemas lo mejor era irse de ahí.

Las niñas comenzaron a llorar y todo el mundo posó sus ojos sobre ellas. Naruto al percatarse de que sus hijas podían sentir lo que él sentía, les sonrió y las niñas bajaron de la mesa y corrieron a los brazos de su papi.

¿Qué pasa, niñas, por que lloran? _—__L_es dijo dulcemente, mientras los últimos que habían llegado miraban cuidadosamente a las pequeñas.

_—__T_enemos miedo, papi, nos queremos ir de aquí _—__le dijo Akemi, mientras _sollozaba en el pecho del rubio

_—__E_sa señora nos da miedo _—_dijo Shinju, apuntando a la peli rosa que a kilómetros se podía sentir su chacra.

_—_Sakura ¿Podrías calmar tu chacra? Estas asustando a mis nietas _—_dijo la autoproclamada abuela Tsunade.

_—_Disculpe Tsunade-sama… hee… ¿Nietas? _—__P_reguntó confundida.

_—_Claro, Naruto es como mi hijo y por ende sus hijas son mis nietas.

_—_Sus hijas.

Susurró el Uchiha, pero el rubio al estar cerca pudo escuchar, tenía rabia y quería gritarle tantas cosas a la cara, pero se calmó por su bien y el sus pequeñas. Miró a las niñas y les sonrió como enviándoles un mensaje, el cual captaron en el instante.

_—_Mucho gusto, yo soy Akemi Namikase _—_dijo asiendo una reverencia.

_—_Y yo soy Shinju Namikase, un placer _—_dijo la otra pequeña sin quitarle los ojos de encima a los recién llegados, más que nada al hombre que les hacía sentir cositas en el estomago.

_—_Ellas son mis hijas _—_dijo poniéndose de pie y luego de ver la cara de asombro de los dos se giró para hablarle a la Hokage y a los que hay estaban _—__. _Tsunade-sama la esperaremos en el hospital _—_ahora se dirigió a los que lo habían ido a buscar, es decir a Kiba, Choji, Kakashi, Sai, Shikamaru y Neji _—__. _No se si fue un error lo que les conté, pero les pido que no se lo digan a nadie… en especial ustedes dos _—_dijo finalmente a los que sabían del otro padre de las niñas _—__. _Vamos, bebés _—_dijo tomando de las manos a las pequeñas y pasando entremedio de Sasuke y Sakura que aun estaban en la entrada.

_— _¿Qué es eso que no puedo saber? _—__Preguntó_ furiosa la Hokage, ya que no había querido hacer el escándalo frente a sus "nietas".

_—_Lo siento, Hokage-sama, pero como pudo oír, no quiere que nadie lo sepa, quizás a usted se lo cuente después _—_dijo Kakashi, pero se giró luego para ver a Shikamaru y Neji _—__. _Aunque algo me dice… que ustedes saben mas que nosotros.

_—_Lo siento, Kakashi-san, pero como pudo oír no quiere que nadie lo sepa _—_dijo Neji, repitiendo las mismas palabras dichas antes por el Hatake.

_—_Bueno, bueno… yo mientras iré al hospital a revisar a las niñas.

_— _¿Qué pasa con ellas? _—__P_reguntó Sasuke, dejando a todos impresionados de que hablara por primera vez en tanto tiempo, ya que no le dirigía la palabra a nadie desde hacia mucho.

_—_Bueno, creo que eso lo pueden saber _—__dijo tomándose la barbilla —. _Las hijas de Naruto son contenedores como él, pero hoy liberaron el chacra y por eso quiere que las revise para quedar mas tranquilo.

"Así que las hijas de Naruto son contenedores"

Pensaba la peli rosa

"Lamentaras el haber vuelto monstruo… ya no volverán a estar juntos y de eso me encargo yo"

_Estaba de cumpleaños y todos sus amigos estaban ahí. Todos bebían y bailaban… era el evento del año, pero de pronto su corazón se detuvo, cuando vio tras una puerta mal cerrada como su amigo y el chico del cual estaba tan enamorada se besaban apasionadamente._

_Los siguió cuando estos, sin que nadie los viera, se fueron de la fiesta y ahora se dirigían al departamento del rubio; por lo que pudo ver. _

_Esperó unos minutos fuera de la casa hasta que terminó por entrar, caminó despacio por la sala del rubio y se dirigió hasta la habitación de este donde estaba junto al Uchiha, vio horrorizada como el portador del Sharingan poseía el cuerpo del contenedor del Kyuubi, con tanta pasión y desenfreno que los maldijo mil veces._

_Esperó hasta que terminaran y escuchó cuando se decían cuanto se amaban. _

_Se sentía asqueada por lo que acababa de presenciar, pero ya sabía que hacer._

_Ya se encontraban profundamente dormidos, gran parte de eso por el alcohol que habían consumido. Entró a la alcoba y despacio tomó el cuerpo del rubio, se dirijo con él hasta la sala y luego volvió por su ropa. Lo vistió y luego se fue a la pieza, donde se desnudó y se acostó junto al Uchiha._

_Un gran alboroto la despertó y se levantó cubriendo su cuerpo con una sabana. Al salir de la habitación se encontró con casi medio Konoha en la sala del rubio. Se entró rápidamente y en el trayecto pudo ver como el Uchiha se incorporaba y la veía con ojos de no saber que hace ahí._

_De pronto una patada hizo volar la puerta de la habitaron, mientras por esta aparecía la rubia líder de la aldea seguida del dueño del departamento. La mujer pidió explicaciones y el rubio salió corriendo del lugar sin escuchar ninguna explicación. Su plan había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, pero faltaba una parte… amarrar al Uchiha por completo._

_Se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a mirar a todos lados hasta que se puso a llorar amargamente._

_— __¿Me quieren decir que es lo que paso aquí? __—Exigió__ la rubia._

_—__No lo sé, maestra, yo estaba en la fiesta y de repente no recuerdo nada… y luego desperté y Sasuke me tenía abrasada __—__lloraba la chica._

_— ¿T__ienes algo que decir en tu defensa, Uchiha?_

_—__No tengo la más mínima idea de que es lo que pasó aquí._

_—__Bueno, entonces no me queda de otra que obligarte a cumplir con tu responsabilidad. Tendrás que casarte con Sakura __—__sentenció la mujer._

_— __¿Cómo? No puede hacer eso __—__replicó el moreno._

_—__Si puedo y lo haré. En un mes se casaran __—dijo tajante — __Sakura vete a tu casa, yo hablaré con tus padres sobre esto. No te preocupes __—__decía tratando de consolar a la chica._

_Sakura se levantó del piso tomó sus ropas y en desapareció del lugar. Llegó a su casa y se dirigió a su pieza donde se dejó caer sobre la cama y comenzó a reír como desquiciada. Por fin lo había logrado._


	8. 8º La verdad para la Hokage

**Engañados**

**Resumen**: Naruto he de la aldea, luego de descubrir un terrible engaño. Lo que no sabe es que en su cuerpo lleva la prueba de un amor. Tres años después debe volver a la aldea y proteger a sus hijas de todo, inclusive de su otro padre.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capítulo: **8/31

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

8º Capítulo: La verdad para la Hokage

_— _¿Me quieres decir que fue lo que pasó en mi oficina? _—__Pidió_ la rubia entrando en una de las salas del hospital de Konoha, el lugar en que se encontraba Naruto junto a Akemi y Shinju.

_—_No sé a que te refieres, Tsunade-sama, yo sólo me vine a esperarte para que revises a mis hijas _—_dijo como si nada el chico mientras dejaba a las niñas sobre una camilla y se dirigía al escritorio que ahora ocupaba la mujer _—__. _Por favor, si quieres saber algo que quizás no te pueda responder, lo hablaremos luego ¿Si? _—__L_e pidió casi en un susurro _—_Quiero que revises a las niñas y ver que puedo hacer para que puedan controlar su chacra _—_le pidió a la mujer que suspiro y se puso de pie para dirigirse en dirección a las niñas que miraban todo con curiosidad.

Tsunade puso las manos sobre las pequeñas y el chacra que salía de sus manos comenzó a brillar de una manera exorbitante.

_—_Vaya, vaya, si bien son tus hijas, tiene un poder increíble. Y no me refiero sólo al poder que les da el ser contenedores _—_dijo la mujer, pero se detuvo y dudo un poco para hacer el siguiente comentario _—__. S_u madre debe ser sumamente poderosa _—_se volteó y se dirigió de nuevo a su escritorio sacando un par de paletas dulces para dárselas a las niñas, cuando se las entregó posó una mano sobre sus cabezas en forma cariñosa _— ¿_Qué pasó, Naruto? ¿Por qué las niñas liberaron así el poder que tienen? _—__Preguntó _dirigiéndose al kitsune.

_—_Según el zorro… _—_paró al ver la cara de incredulidad de la mujer _—_sí, puedo comunicarme abiertamente con el Kyuubi _—_le indicó para luego continuar _—__, y _me dijo que era por mi culpa. Al parecer liberaron chacra del zorro por que agotaron su propia fuente de chacra en los entrenamientos.

_—_Para tu moto, muchacho ¿Cómo que agotaron su chacra? ¿Acaso estaban entrenando? _—__Preguntó _entre dudosa y enojada, pero al ver la confirmación tan del chico siguió hablando _— __N_o puedo creerlo ¿Con qué necesidad las entrenas hasta gastar su chacra? _—__N_egaba con la cabeza.

_— _¡¿Cómo me preguntas eso, Tsunade-sama? Sabes perfectamente que hay muchos tras el poder del Kyuubi. Si yo no estaba nadie se haría cargo de las niñas.

_— _¿Pero y su madre o la familia de esta? ¿Qué necesidad hay de arriesgar la vida de las niñas de esa manera?

_—__ ¡_Las niñas sólo me tenían a mí! _—__Gritó sin elevar la voz, sólo notándolo la mujer que estaba frente a él —_Tsunade-sama por favor. Lo que te voy a decir no lo puedes comentar con nadie… con absolutamente nadie _—_al ver que su líder afirmaba con la cabeza prosiguió _—__. _El Kyuubi me dio el don de procrear… lo que quiero decir es que… yo bueno… digo… _—_realmente le costaba mucho hablar el tema con la mujer, ella siempre lo quiso como un hijo y él le devolvía el afecto de la misma forma _—__. L_o que trato de decir es que las niñas son mías… yo las tuve… yo fui quien las dio a luz _—_dijo finalmente.

_— _No puedo creer lo que me dices, eso es imposible… _—_decía incrédula _—__. _Entonces ahora quiero revisarte a ti ¡No me mires con esa cara! Tengo que verificar que estés bien _—_le dijo acercándose a él y poniendo sus manos sobre el cuerpo del chico que se sonrojó hasta la punta del pelo _—__. T_e encuentras en perfecto estado como las niñas, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Se sentó nuevamente y apoyó sus codos sobre el escritorio y luego su mentón en este, fijando la mirada en el chico que estaba en frente

Te voy a contar una historia muy interesante _—_dijo cerrando los ojos _—__. _Hace mucho, mucho tiempo. A una mujer se le encargó una familia, la mujer aceptó gustosa ser la madre de los pequeños. Cierto día uno de sus pequeños se fue y ella quedó muy triste, pero no sólo ella, no… _—_se paró y comenzó a caminar por la sala a vista y paciencia de los otros tres _—__, _habían mas niños a su cuidado y se dio cuenta que la mayoría estaba triste, pero había uno que sufría más que los demás, aunque debía de estar feliz, ese niño se iba a casar y podría formar la familia que por tanto tiempo soñó, pero le dijo a su madre que él no se quería casar por que estaba enamorado de su hermanito, aquel que se había ido _—_el kitsune apretaba la tela de su pantalón en lo que avanzaba la historia, ya sabía por donde iba y no le gustaba ese camino _—_la mujer le preguntó por que no se lo había dicho antes y este le respondió que no lo sabía, pero que eso no estaba en discusión, así que la mujer lo hizo casarse igual. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el otro hijo de la mujer volviera, pero no venia solo, sino que ya había formado su propia familia. Cuando llegó ignoró completamente a su hermano y eso le llamó mucho la atención… _—_de pronto se quedó callada y miro al rubio a los ojos, que aguantaba las lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos _— _¿Son de él, cierto? _—__L_e preguntó mientras el chico asintió y dejó caer las lagrimas por sus mejillas, las cuales secó rápidamente para que las niñas no lo notaran _—_Naruto… cuanto dolor te causó todo esto _—__le dijo con sufrimiento —,_ pero el debe saber que…

_— _¡No! _—_Fue lo único que dijo _—__Y_ te pido que nadie lo sepa. Respeta mi decisión por favor _— _dijo finalmente tomando en brazos a las niñas y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Pero antes de cruzar la puerta la mujer lo tomó de los hombros para que este parara y volteara a verla.

_—_No voy a preguntar motivos por que es obvio, pero acompáñame a la oficina mientras vemos donde te vas a quedar _—_le dijo dulcemente.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y siguió a la mujer de vuelta a su oficina, donde todos seguían esperando su regreso.

Caminaron el trecho que separaba la oficina del hospital y llegaron en unos instantes. La mujer abrió la puerta y fue seguido por el kitsune.

Las niñas por fin tocaban suelo y cuando lo hicieron fueron rodeadas de las chicas que habían sido amigas del rubio, claro que con excepción de una pelirosa que se mantuvo al margen viendo el "dulce espectáculo" como lo catalogaba fríamente en su mente retorcida. Las niñas se sonrojaban ante tanta atención, mientras su padre sólo negaba con la cabeza y les sonreía, siendo observado por un pelinegro que rememoraba viejas memorias en la soledad de sus recuerdos.

Veía a las chicas y sólo una idea pasaba por su mente.

"Tienen tres años… Naruto… ¿Estabas con alguien más aparte de mí en ese tiempo?… Naruto… ¿Porque me engañaste?


	9. 9º Una dura revelación

**Engañados**

**Resumen**: Naruto he de la aldea, luego de descubrir un terrible engaño. Lo que no sabe es que en su cuerpo lleva la prueba de un amor. Tres años después debe volver a la aldea y proteger a sus hijas de todo, inclusive de su otro padre.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capítulo: **9/31

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

9º Capítulo: Una dura revelación

Se encontraba nuevamente en la oficina de la Hokage y sus amigas ahora rodeaban a sus hijas, las chicas eran tan predecibles. Sabía de ante mano que es lo que ocurriría si alguna de ellas se enteraba de que tenía un par de ángeles por hijas, era obvio que les saltarían encima.

_— _Bueno, Naruto ¿Qué quedó de lo que tenías? _—_Preguntó la mujer muy seria mirando a los que estaban en la oficina y en especial a cierto azabache que no les quitaba los ojos de encima a las pequeñas y que por la expresión de su rostro, era obvio que estaba sacando cuentas apresuradas, pero lo dejó pasar para llamar a las niñas con la mano.

Las chicas luego de esperar una aceptación de su padre se acercaron a la mujer y ella las subió al escritorio y les paso lápices y pergaminos para que dibujaran.

_— _En realidad no creo que mucho

Decía ante la atenta mirada de los que estaban en la sala, se recargó en la muralla y con sus manos tiró su cabello hacia delante para luego cruzar sus brazos en frente. Ritual seguido meticulosamente por el Uchiha que lo quitaban los ojos de encima, disimulando con la excusa de poner atención a lo que hablaban.

Si lo que Sai dijo es correcto, lo más probable es que mi casa este hecha cenizas y que los Akatsuki destruyeran todo al ver que no había nadie _—_dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

_— _Bueno… esta tu departamento.

Dijo la Hokage, pero de pronto un silencio sepulcral se instaló en el lugar, no volaba ninguna mosca y las niñas se dieron cuenta, así que le mostraron un dibujo a la rubia y esta lo miró y sonrió, pero algo le llamó la atención. En el dibujo aparecían las dos niñas, Naruto y otro niño con alas.

_—_Te quedó hermoso, Shinju, pero… ¿Quien es la otra persona? _—__C_uestionó la rubia a lo que todos quedaron mirando a las niñas.

_—_Es Soun _— _dijo la niña

_—_Yo también lo dibujé _—_dijo Akemi enseñándole el dibujo _—__, _es nuestro hermanito _—_dijo la niña, dejando a todos congelados.

_— _¿Tu hermanito? Pero entonces ¿Son más? _—__P_reguntó la rubia más al rubio que a las niñas.

_—_Sólo somos Shinju, Soun y yo, pero mi hermanito es un ángel _—_ahora si que todos se giraron a ver al rubio, que se encontraba con la cabeza gacha.

_—_Eran trillizos… mi hijo Soun murió al nacer _—_dijo finalmente mientras todos bajaban la cabeza, el ambiente era tensó y nadie se atrevía decir nada hasta que el rubio recordó algo _— _¡Ay no, Soun!

_— _¿Qué pasa, Naruto? _—__Preguntó_ Iruka, que se había mantenido al margen de todo comentario, hasta hablar con el rubio.

_—_Neji, necesito un favor _—_dijo dirigiéndose al Hyuuga, esta asintió _—__, _necesito que las niñas se queden contigo por un rato… debo volver a la cabaña _—_dijo ante el asombro de todos. Iruka iba a hablar, pero este no lo dejo _—__. L_a tumba de mi hijo estaba cerca de la cabaña… tengo que ir por él _—_dijo finalmente.

_—_No te preocupes que yo cuido a las niñas, Hinata me puede ayudar _—_dijo mirando a la peli azul, la cual asintió con una actitud decidida.

_—_Niñas, vengan _—_les pidió el rubio. Las chicas corrieron al encuentro de su padre y este se agachó para quedar a la altura de ambas _—__, _mis niñas… tengo que ir por su hermanito, por favor quédense con Neji y Hinata… no me demoraré _—_les dijo tiernamente y las chicas respondieron de la misma forma besando las mejillas de su padre, para luego correr y tomar de la mano a Neji quien sólo hizo un movimiento y desapareció junto a las niñas y Hinata _—_Tsunade-sama, tengo que ir, algo me tiene preocupado _—_dijo para desaparecer nuevamente.

La mujer sólo suspiró y se dirigió a los que aun quedaban.

_— __T_odos los ANBU que hay en esta habitación vayan con Naruto _—_dijo finalmente, todos se inclinaron y se fueron… algunos a sus hogares y los ANBU, como dijo la Hokage, se dirigieron en dirección a la casa del rubio, la mujer suspiró _— __¿_Estarás bien en lo que haces, Naruto? _—Sonrió de un momento al otro —_Me mataras cuando lleguen a acompañarte. Tomando en cuenta que también lo mande a él _—_dijo finalmente mirando por la ventana de su oficina.

_—__Lo siento, Hokage, pero yo no me voy a casar con Sakura __—__dijo seriamente el azabache a la mujer que se encontraba tras el escritorio __—, __ni siquiera sé lo que pasó ayer… además tengo que ir por él __—__dijo finalmente._

_—__No quieras evitar tu responsabilidad, escudándote en ir tras Naruto, sabes tan bien como yo que lo traicionaste… sabías que le gustaba Sakura_

_—__No es así…_

_— __¿No? Entonces dímelo tú, si eres tan amigo de él ¿Por que lo traicionaste con la chica que le gustaba?_

_—__Sakura no le gustaba. _

_—__Entonces dime por que, ¿Por qué se fue así?_

_—__Yo…. soy yo la pareja de Naruto._

_—__Déjate de bromas entupidas._

_—__No son bromas. Somos pareja hace más de dos años. Y ahora é cree que lo engañé con Sakura…_

_— __¿Y no es así? Ahora con mayor razón te casaras. Aprenderás de tus acciones, y si algo le llega a pasar a Naruto por tu culpa…_

_—__No hace falta que me amenace. Lo amo… y si algo le pasa, sería capas de morir por traerlo de vuelta __—__dijo bajando la cabeza y caminando en dirección a la puerta._

_—__Entonces las cosas siguen como estaban. Tú te casas con Sakura y ruega con que vuelva sano y salvo._

_—_No puedo creer que todo esto este pasando… _—_dijo sentándose en su escritorio y tomando un baso de sake _—_y pensar que Sakura no le puede dar hijos.

_— __¡Tsunade-sama! __—__Dijo Shizune entrando a la oficina __— __¡Los heridos de la última misión… Sakura… tiene que ir!_

_— __¿Qué pasó con Sakura?_

_—__Los emboscaron y Sakura salió herida __—__la mujer no esperó más y salió disparada por la puerta. _

_Llegó a la sala de operaciones donde tenían a la pelirosa y comenzó la intervención. Sangraba mucho y tenía varios órganos dañados. Continúo con la intervención y se dio cuenta de un detalle en particular. El útero de la chica había sido dañado, se lamentó internamente. Siguió la operación, pero una pregunta le quedó rondando en la cabeza. _

"_¿Cómo le digo a mi pupila que quedó estéril?"_

_—_Y pensar que hasta ahora no se lo he dicho _—_dijo mirando hacia la puerta _—__. B_ueno, será mejor que vaya a ver a mis nietas _—_dijo parándose y encaminándose a la mansión Hyuuga, el lugar donde se encontraban las chicas.


	10. 10º Los recuerdos de Sasuke

**Engañados**

**Resumen**: Naruto he de la aldea, luego de descubrir un terrible engaño. Lo que no sabe es que en su cuerpo lleva la prueba de un amor. Tres años después debe volver a la aldea y proteger a sus hijas de todo, inclusive de su otro padre.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capítulo: **10/31

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

10º Capítulo: Los recuerdos de Sasuke

Corría por los árboles de vuelta al lugar que fue su hogar por los últimos tres años.

_—_Por favor que siga allí _—_decía mientras corría y trataba de alcanzar lo que estaba buscando _—__Soun_ _—_el nombre de su hijo era lo único que ocupaba su mente en este instante, pero _— _¡¿Qué demonios? _—__D_ijo al percatarse de que no venía solo, se dio vuelta para ver cuantos eras y tratar de averiguar en algunos rasgos, sus identidades _—__A_ ver _—_dijo girándose y recordando la ultima escena _—__, _por lo que vi son cinco, si es que no hay mas escondidos. Uno es Kakashi, lo sé por que viene sin la mascara, el otro es Shikamaru… mmm… el otro es Iruka…. mmm… el otro… ¡Demonios Tsunade-sama esta me la pagas! ¡El otro es Sasuke!… y la ultima es Ino _—_ya sabiendo de quienes se trataba apresuró el paso, no le apetecía para nada que cierto azabache supiera la localización de la tumba del pequeño, en un rápido movimiento hizo los sellos necesarios _—_ ¡Kagebushin no jutsu! _—__H_izo cinco replicas que lograron separarse para despistar a aquellos que lo seguían.

_— _Maldición ¿Por qué este mocoso sigue siendo tan terco? _—__D_ecía Kakashi _— __C_on los Akatsuki cerca, se esta arriesgando demasiado al separarse de nosotros _—_dijo a los demás que lo miraban esperando alguna orden del mayor _—_Ok… no nos queda de otra que separarnos y seguir a los bushin para averiguar cual es el verdadero _—_todos asintieron y comenzaron a seguir a los clones de Naruto que se iban separando más y más por lo que hacían muy difícil el seguirlos.

El Uchiha corría tras el clon que estaba frente a él. Sabía perfectamente que era un clon, pero tenía una idea, si destruía ese clon quedarían menos para encontrar al verdadero. Lo veía correr frente a él y la ola de recuerdos que llegó a su mente no la pudo detener.

_Se encontraba todo listo. En unas horas más se tendría que casar con una mujer a la que no amaba, tomando en cuenta que no soportaba a la chica y tomando en cuenta el hecho de que era una chica._

_—__Naruto ¿Por qué te fuiste sin escuchar? __—S__e decía para si mismo, mientras observaba el sujeto que se encontraba frente a él reflejado en el espejo. _

_Se veía a si mismo y no podía creer que en unas pocas horas lo perdería para siempre y todo por una estupidez. _

_— __¿Sasuke, estas listo? __—L__e preguntó su sensei desde la puerta._

_No tenia ánimos de contestar, ni siquiera quería vivir._

_Vamos entonces. Se supone que la novia es la que se demora, pero si sigues a este paso, quizás llegues tarde tú._

_— __¿Hay posibilites de que la boda se suspenda si llego tarde? __—Preguntó__ mirando por la ventana _

_—__He… no, yo creo que Sakura te esperaría toda la noche de ser necesario y no dejaría que nadie se fuera __—__dijo caminando hacia el moreno que no apartaba la mirada del horizonte __—__vamos… no te dejes intimidar por un recuerdo._

_— __¿Crees que vuelva? _

_—__Sinceramente lo dudo mucho. Se fue muy enojado. Creerá que lo traicionaste, quitándole a Sakura-chan._

_—__No me importa en lo mas mínimo Sakura… sólo quiero que él regrese… poder decirle la verdad._

_— __¿Qué verdad? ¿Qué no sabes lo que pasó? Vamos, Sasuke, ¿Tú aceptarías una verdad así?_

_—__No… creo que no._

_—__Bueno ya… vamos que te espera tu futura esposa._

_Los dos se encaminaron a la oficina de la Hokage, donde se realizaría la unión. Llegaron y se encontraron con que la novia ya estaba en el lugar. La chica sonrió al verlo llegar y corrió a su encuentro, pero el Uchiha pasó por el lado de ella y se acercó al escritorio de la mujer._

_—__Empecemos con esta estupidez luego __—__dijo con clara molestia. _

_La chica que ni se inmutó llegó a su lado con la misma sonrisa en el rostro._

_La Hokage realizó la más tensa de las ceremonias y cuando llegó al aparte del beso el Uchiha tomó del brazo a la Haruno y se la llevó a la mansión sin decir nada a nadie._

_—__Amor… ni siquiera me diste un beso __—__al ver que el moreno no le dirigía la palabra se sintió furiosa __— __¡Sasuke, ahora soy tu esposa y tienes que respetarme! __—__le dijo convencida parándose frente al moreno._

_—C__laro que te respetaré, Sakura. Sígueme __—__le dijo mientras la guiaba por la casa hasta llegar al segundo piso. Llegaron y se paró frente a una pieza __—. __Entra, esta es la habitación matrimonial __—__le dijo a la chica que le brillaron los ojos, mas cuando la chica entró volvió a hablar __—, __esta será tu habitación, la mía es la de al lado._

_— __¿Cómo dices? __—__Le preguntó alterada __— __¡Tenemos que dormir juntos! __—L__e exigió._

_—__No es necesario, ya que nuestro matrimonio se consumó. No te preocupes, eres legalmente mi esposa, por lo que de ahora en adelante te respetaré. No volveremos a estar juntos en lo que me quede de vida __—__dijo saliendo de la habitación, y sintió cuando un objeto se reventaba contra la puerta._

_— ¡__No me dejes aquí! __—D__ijo saliendo __— ¡¿E__s por él cierto? Por ese maldito monstruo __—D__ijo con rabia, pero el Uchiha fue más rápido y la tomó por el cuello._

_—__No abuses de tu suerte, Sakura, que nadie me quita de la cabeza que tuviste algo que ver con lo que pasó esa noche… y no te atrevas a nombrarlo nunca más __—__le dijo finalmente soltándola y entrando a su habitación. A aquella habitación que había compartido tantas veces con él._

Sasuke seguía corriendo y vio algo que le llamó la atención. El supuesto clon bajó de golpe y encontró un cuerpo en el suelo, se acercó a ver a quien abrazaba tan encarecidamente. Sus ojos se dilataron al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

_—_Itachi.


	11. 11º La noticia de Itachi

**Engañados**

**Resumen**: Naruto he de la aldea, luego de descubrir un terrible engaño. Lo que no sabe es que en su cuerpo lleva la prueba de un amor. Tres años después debe volver a la aldea y proteger a sus hijas de todo, inclusive de su otro padre.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capítulo: **11/31

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

11º Capítulo: La noticia de Itachi

Había alejado a aquellos que lo seguían con la ayuda de sus clones. Se dio cuenta de que se separaron para seguirlos así que tenía camino libre.

Vio que uno de sus clones se cruzó en su camino, pero aun siguió adelante, sin darse cuenta que la persona que seguía el clon no se encontraba muy concentrado en su camino y terminó siguiéndolo a él.

Corrió un largo trecho hasta que vio en el suelo y divisó una figura que se le hizo familiar, lo miró un segundo y reconoció a esa persona. Bajó lo más rápido que pudo y llegó a su lado. Al parecer estaba inconsciente por lo que lo apoyó en sus piernas y le habló.

_—_Itachi… reacciona, Itachi _—_le decía el rubio preocupado por el bienestar del mayor de los Uchiha. El moreno poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos.

_—_Naruto ¿Donde estoy? _—__D_ecía un poco desorientado, seguramente recibió un golpe.

_—_Estas en medio del bosque _—__le dijo acomodando un mechón de cabello del hombre tras su oreja, pero luego recordó con quienes venía —._ Date prisa y levántate. Él esta cerca y no quiero que te vea _—_le ayudó a levantarse pasando el brazo del mayor por sus hombros. Lo guió hasta donde consideró que estaban un poco mas ocultos _— ¿Q_ué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué estas aquí? _—__L_e preguntaba mientras humedecía un trozo de tela con algo de alcohol que andaba trayendo, y luego lo pasaba por una herida en la frente del mayor.

_—_Necesitaba hablar contigo… Madara lo tiene _—_le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. El rubio entendió al instante y bajó la mirada para comenzar a llorar. El moreno al verlo lo abrazó protectoramente, para que se calmara _—__. _Te contare todo, pero debes estar tranquilo.

_Se encontraban en la guarida de Akatsuki. Estaban en la recamara del mayor, precisamente en la cama de este._

_—__Itachi… más __—__decía un rubio bajo el cuerpo del portador del Sharingan. _

_Las embestidas se incrementaban más y más, y el deliro los estaba llevando al limite._

_—__Dei… haa… exquisito… __—__susurraba en el oído del joven, que se sonrojaba ante los comentarios de su amante._

_— ¡P__or favor… de nuevo hay!_

_— ¿Dónde__? ¿Aquí?_****_—L__e preguntó embistiéndolo de manera más profunda que encontró, mientras que con su mano tomaba el miembro del rubio y lo comenzaba a masturbar al ritmo de las embestidas._

_—__Dios…_

_—__Gracias… haaa._

_—E__gocéntrico…haaa __—__estaba a punto de correrse y con la ultima embestida logró llegar al orgasmo corriéndose en la mano del Uchiha mientras el otro lo hacía en su interior, trataba de mantenerse despierto, pero era muy difícil. Ese día en especial el Uchiha lo fue a buscar a su habitación casi al amanecer y no habían salido de esta hasta el momento y ya era casi medio día __—__Itachi… ¿Cómo se te ocurre? me lo has hecho casi toda la mañana __—__le dijo tratando de regular su respiración. _

_— __¿Qué quieres que le haga? Yo sólo te fui a despertar, tú tienes la culpa de dormir tan ligero de ropa… me encendiste en cuanto te vi __—__le dijo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente y casi por inercia comenzó a moverse nuevamente en el interior del rubio que gemía en sus labios y se aferraba con uñas y dientes. Era lógico que no salieran en unas horas más._

_—_Sinceramente no esperaba que me contaras eso _—_le dijo el rubio, completamente rojo y tratando de no ver a los ojos al pervertido exhibicionista que tenía en frente.

_—_Disculpa me desvié un poco del tema _—_dijo el moreno quitándole importancia.

_Estaban descansando luego de una larga sesión de sexo, cuando de repente sintieron una poderosa descarga de chacra, que los hizo incorporarse rápidamente y mirarse a los ojos._

_—__Las niñas __—__dijeron al mismo tiempo. Se vistieron lo más rápido que pudieron y salieron por la ventana de la habitación en dirección a la cabaña del rubio y sus hijas._

_— __¿Qué demonios puedes estar pasando? __—D__ijo Itachi abrasado de la cintura de Deidara mientras este dirigía rápidamente el ave de arcilla que había creado._

_—__No lo sé, pero tenemos compañía __—__dijo el rubio al percatarse de la presencia de los otros miembros de la organización __— ¿Qué__ haremos? Tenemos que advertirles para que salgan del lugar __—__le dijo angustiado por la vida de las pequeñas, a las cuales había aprendido a amar, casi como unas hijas._

_—__Tengo una idea… baja el ave hasta dejarnos a la altura de los árboles __—__le dijo mientras el rubio acataba las ordenes y hacía descender al enorme animal de arcilla __—__ahora, amor, necesito que crees otra figura y la lances cuando yo te diga __—__el chico hizo lo que el mayor le pedía y esperó hasta que este le dio la orden de lanzarlo y luego lo hizo estallar. _

_Se escondieron tras unos árboles y luego reanudaron su camino. Hasta llegar cerca de la cabaña, cuando vieron que no había nadie volvieron a salir._

_Ahora necesito que hagas otra cosa. Sé que Naruto me torturará por esto, pero quiero que hagas explotar la casa __—__le dijo seriamente._

_— ¿__Estás loco? Si lo hago no les quedará nada __—__le dijo exasperado, pero al ver la mirada del otro no tuvo otra que negar con la cabeza y hacer desaparecer la cabaña con una de sus explosiones. En ese momento llegaban los demás miembros quienes los vieron interrogantes __—__Se escaparon __—__dijo finalmente dirigiéndose al supuesto líder de la organización._

_—__Así que aquí estaba escondido el nueve colas __—__dijo Pein __—__rastreen el lugar __—__dijo a la ves que todos se separaban. _

_Deidara e Itachi escogieron el mismo camino. Su idea fue la misma, asegurarse de que los demás no encontraran la tumba, pero cuando llegaron ya alguien se encontraba hay._

_— ¡__Jefe, jefe, mire lo que encontré! __—__Gritaba Tobi. Al instante todos los Akatsuki estaban alrededor del lugar donde se hallaba una pequeña cruz con el símbolo de Konoha en el __—S__eguramente aquí encontraremos algo interesante __—__dijo agudamente mirando al líder. _

_—__Kakuzo y Hidan, desentierren el cuerpo y tráiganlo a la guarida… algo me dice que nos va a servir de mucho __—__dijo finamente._

_— __Seguiré buscando por los alrededores __—__dijo el Uchiha __—. __No deben estar muy lejos __—__el líder asintió con la cabeza y todos los demás desaparecieron. Todos menos Deidara __—. T__engo que pedirte otro favor._

_— ¿__No crees que ya estas muy endeudado conmigo? __—L__e dijo mirándolo con algo de pesar en la mirada._

_—__Tengo que advertirle a Naruto, pero no puedo dejar que encuentran mi chacra. Tienes que dejarme inconsciente. Sé que Naruto volverá por el cuerpo de Soun y me encontrará __—__el otro lo miró con cara de "¿Ya enloqueciste, cierto?" __—. __Si no lo haces, te tendré que violar aquí mismo para darte una razón __—__le susurró al oído._

_Claro que el rubio de solo recordar que no se sentaría en días, reunió toda sus fuerzas y de un solo golpe mandó a volar el cuerpo de su amante, dejándolo inconsciente en el acto. _

_— _¿Qué crees que pretenda hacer? _—__L_e preguntó el rubio, dejando de lado lo último que le contó.

_— _Lo más probable es que el sepa la procedencia de los niños, es demasiado astuto. Seguramente tratará de revivir el cuerpo de Soun y ocuparlo como señuelo.

_—_Fíjate que lo esta consiguiendo _—_le dijo decidido _— ¿C_ómo puede ser tan asqueroso y repulsivo?

_—_No te preocupes por Soun, con Dei-chan nos encargaremos de él, como sea _—_le dijo abrasando al rubio que volvía a dejar caer las lagrimas.

_—_Mira nada mas lo que encontraste, Naruto _—_dijo una voz tras los jóvenes, quienes se separaron al instante viendo a su visitante

_—_Sasuke _—_dijo impresionado el rubio.


	12. 12º Discusión en medio del bosque

**Engañados**

**Resumen**: Naruto he de la aldea, luego de descubrir un terrible engaño. Lo que no sabe es que en su cuerpo lleva la prueba de un amor. Tres años después debe volver a la aldea y proteger a sus hijas de todo, inclusive de su otro padre.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capítulo: **12/31

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

12º Capítulo: Discusión en medio del bosque

_— ¿_No se supone que venías por tu hijo? _—__L_e preguntó con vos fría y cargada de odio. Había visto como esos dos se abrasaban hace rato hasta que no aguantó más y bajó _— ¿_Qué haces aquí, maldito? _—__L_e preguntó creando el Chidori, pero el rubio se puso como escudo entre ambos hermanos.

_—_No por favor… no lo ataques _—_le pidió mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez desde que se encontraron en la torre de la Hokage. Se volteó y le habló al mayor _—__. P_or favor vete y cuídalo en lo que lo rescato.

_—_No te preocupes. Yo lo cuidaré bien _—_le dijo al tiempo en que depositaba un casto beso en los labios del rubio.

En realidad Itachi siempre se había despedido así de las niñas y de él, con un beso sin lujuria, sólo el beso que le daría a un hijo su padre, pero esta vez lo hizo con malicia, sabiendo de antemano la procedencia de las niñas y lo posesivo que es su hermano. Luego de despedirse dio una mirada a su hermano que hervía de rabia y desapareció del lugar.

_— _¡¿Me quieres decir que fue todo eso? _—__L_e exigió saliéndose de sus casillas.

_—_No te tengo por que dar explicaciones _—_le dijo comenzando a caminar en dirección a la villa, pero en ese momento el Uchiha lo agarró del brazo y lo hizo voltear.

_—_Me vas a decir ahora mismo, que es lo que hacía Itachi Uchiha aquí.

_—_Suelta, bestia, me estas lastimando.

_—_No te suelto hasta que me contestes.

_—_Entonces me tendrás que arrancar el brazo, por que no tengo por que darte explicaciones de nada.

_—_Naruto no me provoques…

_—__ ¿_Y qué? ¿Me vas a matar? ¿O me incluirás en tu larga lista de venganzas? Pues me importa un comino lo que hagas _—_le dijo tratando de dar la vuelta, pero en ese minuto el Uchiha lo agarró de la cintura y lo besó. Naruto se retorcía tratando de alejarse hasta que lo consiguió y le dio la cachetada del año _— __¡N_o vuelvas a tocarme! ¡En tu vida! _—__L_e gritó.

_— _¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te olvidaste de mis besos? Oh ya sé, prefieres los de Itachi ¿Cuanto te demoraste en entrar en su cama, Naruto? _—__L_e preguntó con ira. Los celos lo estaban dominando y él no hacia nada para controlarlos.

_—_A Itachi no lo nombres y será mejor no me juzgues, yo no soy el que estaba en la cama con otra persona mientras estaba contigo.

_—__ ¿_Ah no? ¿Y las niñas que son? _—__P_ero no puedo seguir por que un golpe lo dejó sin aire y lo mandó al piso.

_— _¡No te atrevas a nombrarlas! ¡Ellas son intocables para ti! ¡No te atrevas a mancillar sus nombres con el sólo hecho de pronunciarlo! _—__L_e decía con ira.

_—_No las mencionaré, pero me dirás en este instante que hacía "ese" aquí.

_— "_Ese" como tú lo llamas, tiene nombre, y es él padrino de mis hijas. Así es, como lo oyes. Él estuvo a mi lado cuando mas lo necesite… ¡Cuando tú no estabas!

_— _¿Y cómo querías que estuviera si te fuiste de un momento para otro?

_— _¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que me quedara para hacer un trío? No, gracias, no me apetece _—_le dijo con ironía, pero en ese momento no siguieron discutiendo, por que los demás llegaron.

_—_Naruto… ¿Qué es…? _—_Kakashi se quedó en medio de lo que decía al ver al Uchiha en el suelo sosteniéndose el estomago y con la cara marcada, seguramente por un golpe. Miró a sus alumnos y luego negó para seguir hablando _— _¿Qué pasó con tu hijo?

_—_Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer por el momento. Los retos se los llevó Akatsuki. Trataran de revivirlo, para usarlo como señuelo y que yo vaya por él.

_— _¿Que es lo que dice? _—D_ijo Ino cubriéndose la boca con las manos _— _¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

_—_No. Esperaremos… de todas formas se que estará bien.

_—_Claro ¿Con tu amante, cierto? ¿Por qué no eres más franco y les dices la verdad? _—__L_e dijo el Uchiha hirviendo en cólera. El rubio lo vio con una miraba, que de haber podido, lo hubiera matado.

_— _¿Amante? ¿En Akatsuki?_ —__Preguntó_ impresionado Iruka sensei.

_—_No es mi ¡Amante! Es Itachi Uchiha _—_dijo tranquilamente, pero al ver la cara que ponían todos los demás dio otros detalles _—__. L_o único que diré es que no es la persona que todos creen _—_dijo más a Sasuke que a los demás _—__. É_l me ayudó mucho con mis hijas. Incluso es su padrino, el protegerá a Soun, si los planes de traerlo a la vida les resultan a esos maldito _—_sin mas comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea, pero Shikamaru lo detuvo. Este sólo lo miró para saber lo que quería preguntar _—_sí, él también lo sabe _—_dijo para que el Nara soltara su brazo y así lo hizo _—__. _Ahora quiero volver. No me gusta dejar tanto tiempo solas a mis hijas _—_dijo comenzando a correr y seguido por los demás.

Iba corriendo por los árboles, pero algo en sus ropas le molestaba, más específicamente en un bolsillo, metió la mano y sacó dos hermosas mariposas hechas de arcilla. Sonrió al reconocer el arte de Deidara. Las volvió a guardar, para cuando llegaran entregársela a las niñas, al igual que hacia con todas las lindas cosas que el rubio Akatsuki creaba para sus ahijadas.


	13. 13º La advertencia

**Engañados**

**Resumen**: Naruto he de la aldea, luego de descubrir un terrible engaño. Lo que no sabe es que en su cuerpo lleva la prueba de un amor. Tres años después debe volver a la aldea y proteger a sus hijas de todo, inclusive de su otro padre.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capítulo: **13/31

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**13º Capítulo: La advertencia**

Entró rápidamente a la aldea seguido de los demás ninjas y se dirigió a la torre de la Hokage, pero al llegar al lugar no encontraron a nadie y dedujo que podría haber ido a ver las niñas a la mansión Hyuuga, por lo que salió de allí, seguido aun por los cinco ANBU.

Al llegar a la mansión se encontraron con la mayoría de las personas que habían estado en la oficina de la Hokage hace algunas horas.

Las niñas divisaron a su papi entre las personas que habían llegado y corrieron a su encuentro.

_— _¡Papito! _—__G_ritaron las dos pequeñas al lanzarse a los brazos del rubio quien las recibió con una enorme sonrisa. Las niñas notaron que su padre traía algo entre las manos y la curiosidad les ganó _— _¿Qué es eso, papi? _—__Preguntaron_ ambas poniéndose de puntitas para ver lo que el kitsune tenía ahora entre ambas manos cerradas.

_—_Es un regalo _—__dijo con voz emigrante —. _Ya que no tienen todos los demás, les mandaron esto _—_dijo a la vez que todos prestaban atención a lo que le entregaba a las niñas.

La reacción de los mayores fue esperada por el Uzumaki, ya que en cuanto vieron las mariposas de arcilla creadas por Deidara dieron instintivamente un paso hacia atrás.

_L_as niñas chillaron sorprendiendo a todos

_—P_apito, ¿Viste a papi Ita y papi Dei? _—__P_reguntó Shinju, dejando a todos con la boca abierta y a la mayoría, más específicamente a los que no fueron con el rubio, con una pregunta ¿Papi Ita? ¿Papi Dei?

_—_No, sólo a Ita-chan, pero él me los entregó de parte de Dei-chan _—_les dijo dulcemente bajando a la altura de las niñas que habían comenzado a hacer pucheros _— _¿Qué pasó? ¿No les gustaron las mariposas? _—__L_es preguntó

_—_Lo que pasa es que quiero ver a papi Ita _— _dijo Akemi comenzando a sollozar.

_—_Y papi Dei _—_dijo Shinju comenzando a llorar en el pecho de Naruto.

_—_Ya, pequeñas. Les prometo que en cuanto pueda las llevaré para que los puedan ver _—_las niñas se secaron las lagrimas y le devolvieron una hermosa sonrisa a su padre.

_—_Naruto ¿Me quieres decir que esta pasando aquí? ¿Quienes son los hombres que mencionan las niñas? Y espero que no sean quienes me imagino _—_dijo la Hokage muy seria parada frente a los demás ninjas que esperaban la respuesta del rubio.

_—_No se a que te refieres Tsunade-sama _—__dijo sin prestarle mucha atención, centrando su vista en las infantes —. _En realidad no se quienes te imaginas _—_contestó como si nada, pero al ver la cara de la mujer prefirió no seguir en su papel de indiferencia y contestar _—__. _Bien. Si los que te imaginas son Itachi y Deidara, miembros de Akatsuki. Sí, son ellos _—_todos contuvieron el aire por unos segundos en respuesta a lo que acababa de decir el rubio.

_—__ ¿_Cómo se te ocurre tener contacto con ese tipo de personas? ¿Acaso pretendes arriesgarte innecesariamente? _—__Preguntó _la mujer.

_—_Eso es muy peligroso, Naruto ¿Por qué lo haces? _—__Le preguntó_ Iruka, pero el rubio no dio respuesta inmediata lo que dio pie para seguir sonsacando información.

_— ¿_Te pusieron bajo el efecto de algún jutsu o te amenazaron con las niñas?

Todos estaban alterados y eso ponía muy nerviosas a las pequeñas que seguían jugando con las figuras que tenían en las manos, pero de repente un relámpago de color rosado les arrebato los objetos y vieron como sus hermosos juguetes eran hechos trisas por la mujer parada a unos metros.

_— ¿_Cómo te atreves a traer esas cosas a la villa? _—Preguntó_ furiosa la pelirosa _— ¿P_retendes ponernos en peligro a todos? _—_Pero nunca se esperó lo que pasó un segundo después.

Dos pequeñas esferas de energía se estrellaron contra su estomago y la mandaron contra la muralla, todos se giraron para ver al kitsune que seguramente había atacado a la pelirosa, pero él sólo se encontraba de pie con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho y una clara muestra de molestia en su rostro. La mujer poco a poco se fue incorporando y vio quien la había atacado

¿Por qué hiciste eso? _—__L_e gritó al kitsune.

_—__Y_o no te he hecho nada, pero si te refieres al golpe que recibiste… no fue de mi parte. Fueron las niñas _—_dijo como si no tuviera la mayor importancia _—__, _pero te advierto sólo una cosa… no te atrevas a volver a siquiera mirar a mis hijas, si no esta ves no desviaré su ataque _—_dijo como tirando ácido a la mujer.

_— _¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? _—__Preguntó_ Ino completamente asombrada.

_— _Lo que pasó es que Sakura le quitó sus juguetes a las niñas y como a ellas les gustan mucho y se sintieron amenazadas por el chacra de ella, no tuvieron otra opción que atacarla, pero como vi que no podría contra el ataque doble lo desvié al último momento… _—_seguía hablando pero Hinata lo interrumpió

_— ¿_Ataque doble? ¿Esa no era tu técnica? _—_Preguntó la chica Hyuuga.

_—_Sí, era el Rasengan. Las niñas ya lo dominan _—_todos estaban sorprendidos al ver tal muestra de habilidades de parte de las pequeñas. Se fijaron que veían a la pelirosa con caras llenas de odio.

_— _¿Por qué nos rompió el juguete que nos mando papi Dei? _—__Preguntó_ Akemi.

_—_No tenía derecho a romperlo. Nosotras no le hemos hecho nada _—_decía Shinju al tiempo que ambas pequeñas comenzaban a llorar.

Naruto se les acercó y las abrazó a ambas.

_—_Ya, mis niñas. No lloren _—__les dijo consolándolas —. P_rometo que le pediré a Dei-chan que les hagas muchas figuras más cuando lo volvamos a ver _—les __sonrió _y luego caminó hacia la chica que seguía sin entender lo que había pasado _—__. S_i vuelves a tocarlas o a hacerlas llorar… te mato _—_le dijo con la voz más cargada de odio que alguna vez alguien le haya escuchado.

Tan terrible fue el tono que uso al advertirle que a todos se les puso la piel de gallina y comenzaron a pensar en como era posible que le hablara así a la persona de quien, se supone, estuvo tan enamorado.

_— ¿_Me vas a explicar ahora como es que tienes contacto con esos asesinos? _—__Preguntó_ la Hokage tratando de desviar la tensión y el tema.

_—_Tsunade-sama, le pediría que no se refiriera a ellos de esa manera. Las niñas no tienen por que escuchar que se refieran así de las personas que les han entregado todo el amor que han requerido en estos años _—_vio que la Hokage iba a volver a hablas, pero no la dejó _—__, y _si lo quiere saber, de lo que estoy seguro, Itachi y Deidara son los padrinos de mis hijas. Ellos son los que se quedarían con las niñas si algo me llegara a pasar y así seguirá siendo _—_dijo finalmente.

_— ¿_Entonces por qué las entrenaste de esa forma? Estoy segura que me dijiste que las entrenabas para que, si algo te pasara, no se quedaran tan perdidas _—_dijo la mujer.

_—_Eso es verdad ¿Qué preferías? ¿Qué las entrenara Itachi? No gracias, las amo demasiado como para someterlas a sus entrenamientos. Yo sé como son los entrenamientos de Itachi. Yo mismo fui sometido a ellos.

_— _¿Cómo dices? _—__Preguntó_ el Uchiha, llamando la atención de los demás.

_—_Lo que oyeron. Itachi me entrenó ¿O crees que no me he dado cuenta que has tratado de usar tu Sharingan para entrar en mi mente y saber el paradero de Itachi? Él mismo me entrenó contra el Sharingan _—_todos estaban sorprendidos por la aclaración del rubio. Todos estaban sorprendidos.


	14. 14º Cuando ellos tuvieron ahí

**Engañados**

**Resumen**: Naruto he de la aldea, luego de descubrir un terrible engaño. Lo que no sabe es que en su cuerpo lleva la prueba de un amor. Tres años después debe volver a la aldea y proteger a sus hijas de todo, inclusive de su otro padre.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capítulo: **14/31

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

14º Capítulo: Cuando ellos estuvieron ahí

Miraba a las niñas que aun sentían el hecho de que Sakura hubiera roto sus hermosos juguetes, por el simple hecho de que los había creado Deidara.

¿Qué culpa tenían las niñas de que los demás no comprendieran el amor que ellas habían recibido, de aquellas dos personas alas que ellas llamaban papis y a quienes reconocían como su familia?

_Estaba sentado cerca del lago. _

_Aun no podía asimilar lo que había pasado. Hace sólo un par de días se encontraba solo y ahora tenía a dos hermosas criaturas a las que debía proteger con su vida si fuese necesario. _

_Se acercó al árbol en donde en una pequeña e improvisada cunita hecha de cojines, dormían sus dos pequeñas hijas. Las veía dormir y trataba de memorizar cada detalle de sus hermosos rostros. Eran unos verdaderos ángeles, de cabello rubio como el sol de medio día, la piel clara como las nubes que adornan el cielo en el verano, ambas con marquitas en sus mejillas al igual que él y ojos color ébano, hermosos como la noche. _

_Tan concentrado estaba en admirar la belleza de sus hijas que no notó la presencia de otros sujetos que estaban cerca del lago y que si habían sentido su chacra. Los sujetos se acercaron por atrás y notaron lo ensimismado que se encontraba el kitsune._

_—__Pero mira nada más._

_Dijo uno de lo sujetos haciendo que el rubio volteara en forma violenta. _

_Parado frente a él se encontraban dos sujetos, uno de ellos con el cabello tan negro como sus ojos y la piel tan blanca como la nieve. El otro hombre tenía la apariencia de un niño, con el cabello rubio y largo y los ojos azules como el océano. Ambos estaban vestidos con largas túnicas de color negro y decorado con nubes rojas, las cuales reconoció al instante al igual que sus dueños._

_—__Itachi… Deidara __—__dijo temeroso posesionándose frente a las dos pequeñas que al sentir el temor de su padre, comenzaron a llorar en forma escandalosa llamando la atención de los otros sujetos._

_—__Que bellas estas ¿No te parece Dei-chan? __—__dijo el moreno, a lo que el otro sólo bufó molesto por el diminutivo. _

_Se iba a acercar, pero una gran cantidad de chacra comenzó a condensar el aire alrededor de los cinco, las niñas ante esto se callaron y miraban a todos lados maravilladas como si de un show de luces se tratara._

_—_ _¡No te acerques! ¡Aléjate si no quieres morir! __—__Advirtió el kitsune que se encontraba en posición de batalla. _

_Lo que Naruto no notó era que el cuerpo de sus hijas comenzaba a reaccionar ante el poder del Kyuubi, cosa que si notaron los otros dos al encontrarse de frente. Iban a decir algo, pero prefirieron callarse al notar algo raro en las pequeñas, algo que hizo que ambos se miraran como tratando de dar una respuesta ellos mismos sin la necesidad de preguntar al contenedor. Allí frente a sus propios ojos podían ver claramente como ambas pequeñas poseían el Sharingan._

_—_ _¿Qué significa eso?_

_Preguntó el rubio apuntando a las pequeñas y haciendo que Naruto se girara para ver a que se refería, pero cuando lo hizo dio un paso hacia atrás. Estaba tan impresionado como los otros dos. _

_Bueno, él se imaginaba que las niñas podrían poseer la línea sucesora de los Uchiha, pero no se imaginó nunca de que lo demostraran siendo tan pequeñas, _

_¿Qué haría ahora? _

_Itachi de seguro querría matarlas como lo hizo con todos los de su clan._

_—__¿Cómo lo hiciste, Naruto?__ —__P__reguntó el pelinegro __— __¿Cómo le pudiste dar hijos a mi hermano? __—__Estaba__ completamente seguro de lo que decía._

_—__No sé a que te refieres __—__dijo mintiendo, aunque fuese obvio él no le daría razón para dañar a sus dos indefensas hijas._

_—__Vamos, no insultes mi inteligencia. Lógicamente las niñas son Uchiha, mi hermano, aparte de mí, es el único Uchiha sobreviviente y las niñas despiden poder del Kyuubi, por ende son tus hijas. Además yo no he tenido el agrado de tenerte en mi cama, como supongo si lo tuvo mi ototo-baka __—__el rubio, aparte de sonrojarse por el descaro en las palabras del mayor, se quedó helado de la rápida deducción del "genio" que tenía enfrente. _

_—__Si lo tienes tan claro, dime tú entonces como sería posible __—__dijo retándolo, pero le salió el tiro por la culata al ver al otro rubio sonreír._

_—__Seguramente el Kyuubi te dio el poder de dar vidas ¿O me equivoco?__ —__dijo el acompañante del Uchiha a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos. _

_El Uzumaki se quedó inmóvil._

_—__Así que mi ototo-baka es padre ¿A donde esta para felicitarlo? Por que no siento su presencia por aquí __—__el rubio bajó la cabeza __—__. __Así que no lo sabe ¿He? bueno no te preocupes. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de mis sobrinas __—__dijo mirando al rubio el cual se tensó ante la idea de su "cuñado"._

_—_ _¿Cómo qué…? Espera un segundo ¿Cómo qué se harán cargo? Piensas quitármelas __—__dijo completamente alterado y acercándose para abrazar posesivamente a las niñas, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro impávido de Itachi Uchiha._


	15. 15º Los padrinos de Akemi y Shinju

**Engañados**

**Resumen**: Naruto he de la aldea, luego de descubrir un terrible engaño. Lo que no sabe es que en su cuerpo lleva la prueba de un amor. Tres años después debe volver a la aldea y proteger a sus hijas de todo, inclusive de su otro padre.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capítulo: **15/31

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

15º Capítulo: Los padrinos de Akemi y Shinju

_—__Oh no, claro que no, Naru-chan. Lo que haremos es que desde este momento nos haremos cargo de ellas en el sentido de que, ni a ti ni a ellas le hará falta nada __—__dijo el moreno haciendo gestos con las manos que le quitaban importancia al asunto. _

_Mientras los dos rubios miraban al mayor con expresiones que dejaban claro lo que pensaban no era precisamente que era un genio._

_—__Itachi ¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso? Nuestra misión es llevarnos al contenedor del Kyuubi __—__decía el compañero del moreno, quien ya se encontraba molesto por los comentarios sin sentidos y descarados que emitía el mayor __— __¿Cómo pretendes protegerlos si nuestra misión es destruirlos? _

_—__Corrección, amor mío __—__dijo mientras daba un pequeño golpecito en la cara del rubio __—__. __Nuestra misión es ir tras Naruto Uzumaki ¿No? __—__D__ijo al otro, mientras el kitsune se encontraba anonadado ante la actitud tan tranquila del moreno __—__, __pero el que esta aquí es el papá de las hijas de mi hermano, por ende las niñas son Uchiha, por lo que su papá es un Uchiha, y por eso no hay ningún Uzumaki aquí __—__dijo con tono solemne, mientras los otros dos miraban al moreno con la mandíbula desencajada por la impresión._

_— __¡¿Cómo que no soy Uzumaki? __—__Preguntó__ de repente el rubio al cual le corría fuego por la sangre al escuchar que el mayor le quitaba su apellido y le deba el de aquel al que tanto odiaba en estos instantes __— __¡Yo nunca, nuca seré un Uchiha! ¡Que eso te quede claro! ¡Todos los Uchiha son unos traidores! __—__Gritó__ escupiendo ácido._

_— __¿Qué tan malo te hizo mi hermanito, Naru-chan, como para que lo odies así?__ —__Miró al rubio con serenidad tratando de transmitirle una confianza que obviamente el rubio jamás sentiría __—__N__o creo que allá sido algo tan atroz ¿O si?__—P__ero cayó al momento en el que el rubio cambió su rostro de ira a uno lleno de angustia y dolor. _

_Lo mismo percibió el otro joven que le hacía compañía y que en un movimiento que ni él mismo entendía, se acercó al joven padre y puso su mano sobre su hombro._

_—__¿Qué fue lo que te hizo el maldito del hermano de este bastardo? __—__Le preguntó Deidara mientras apuntaba al mayor, el cual se apuntaba a si mismo con toque infantil lo cual causó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro abatido del kitsune. _

_No entendía como era posible que aquellos dos tipos fríos y calculadores… asesinos en potencia, estuvieran frente a él tratando de ayudarlo con sus hijas y él sin mas se animara a aceptar eso como una ayuda merecida por todo lo que tuvo que sufrir._

_—__Tu hermano ahora esta con Sakura. Lo supe el día que me fui de la aldea __—__dijo bajando la cabeza. _

_No vio cuando el moreno se acercaba a él y lo miraba esperando que continuara con la historia. _

_El rubio les dijo todo lo que había pasado desde que encontró a Sasuke con su compañera de equipo, por que Sakura ya no era más que eso, hasta el momento del parto hace sólo unas semanas. Les hablo también de Soun y les llevó al lugar donde se encontraba la tumba del pequeño._

_—__Lamento todo lo que has tenido que soportar en este tiempo Naru-chan, pero sé que ya no les faltara nada a ninguno de los tres__ —__Dijo seguro de si mismo __—__. E__n lo que respecta a mi hermano, sé que te seguirá para saber como estas. El muy baka es muy posesivo… así que vendrá por ti y tratará de averiguar todo lo posible. _

_—__No, él no puede saber que las niñas son de él __—__dijo alterado __—__. __Él no lo merece __—__b__ajó nuevamente la cabeza. Ya pensaba que se iba a desnucar ese día, por el hecho de que no había agachado la cabeza mas veces ese día que en toda su vida._

_—__Itachi ¿Lo podrías entrenar como a mí? __—__les preguntó Deidara, ganándose la atención de los otros dos, pero no se dio cuenta, estaba demasiado entretenido formando figuras de arcilla para las niñas. Ya le había explicado al Uzumaki que no tenían explosivos._

_—__No sé si sea buena idea Dei-chan __—__dijo ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por el diminutivo __—__, __pero si tú quieres… __—__dijo mirando al contenedor del Kyuubi, el cual lo miraba dudoso sin entender a que es lo que se referían. Aquellos dos seres que ahora veía como de otro planeta __—__te puedo entrenar para que puedas retener el Sharingan, es decir… que este no haga efecto en ti._

_Naruto lo vio con ojos ilusionados, como tratando de hallar esperanzas en esas palabras que estaba calando hondo en sus emociones, para su desgracia, totalmente sentimentales._

_—__E__stá decidido, tú entrenaras a Naruto para que pueda contra el Sharingan de tu hermano __— __dijo el rubio mayor._

_—__Pero no puedo aun… tengo que cuidar a las niñas y…_

_—__De eso no te preocupes. Yo vigilaré a las niñas mientras estas entrenando. De ninguna forma dejaría que el pervertido ese… __—__dijo apuntando nuevamente al moreno __—__este solo contigo. Conozco sus mañas._

_—__Si te refieres a que me gustan de ojos azules, cabello rubio, facciones delicadas, cuerpo de ensueño… __—__seguía y seguí enumerando cosas mientras ambos rubios lo miraban cada vez más colorados por la desfachatez que mostraba el mayor._

_—__Apropósito, Naruto ¿Cómo se llaman la niñas? __—__Preguntó el rubio._

_—__Aun no les pongo nombre. En realidad creí que sería niño y había elegido como nombre Soun, por eso puse ese nombre en la tumba __—__dijo con un dejo de tristeza. _

_— __¿Qué te parece el nombre Shinju? __—__Preguntó__ Itachi. Naruto tanteaba el nombre._

_—__A mi me gusta mas Akemi __—__decía el Deidara._

_—__Me gustan ambos, Akemi y Shinju… sí, son lindos. Esta decidido, sus nombres serán Akemi y Shinju __—__dijo dirigiéndose a las bebes que se encontraban dormidas una en sus brazos y la otra en los brazos de Deidara __—__. __Como ustedes las nombraron, ahora son sus padrinos __—__dijo mostrando una hermosa sonrisa la cual fue compartida por los otros dos._

Decidió por un momento dejar sus recuerdos atrás.

Ver a las niñas lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad y al ver quienes estaban aun en el lugar lo dejó con el alma en un hilo. Ya no estaban ni Sasuke ni Sakura. Aunque eso no debía importarle, al contrario era mejor que ellos se mantuvieran alejados de las pequeñas, pero en un rincón de su corazón algo le decía que eso no lo haría feliz a él.

Estaba de nuevo envuelto en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió las manos de las pequeñas que se colgaban de sus ropas. Las miró con ternura y al ver el rostro de las niñas se dio cuenta al instante de que era lo que pasaba. Las niñas estaban cansadas.

_—_Naruto Si quieres pueden quedarse… en la mansión por unos días _—_dijo tímidamente Hinata.

_—_Gracias, Hinata, pero prefiero volver al departamento.

Le dijo Naruto, al momento que tomaba a las niñas en brazos para que estas se acomodaran en sus hombros. Las pequeñas no tardaron en quedarse dormidas en tan cómoda posición.

_—_Pero, Naruto… tu departamento esta deshabitado desde…_—_Indicó Ino, pero se detuvo al instante… no sabía si el hecho aun le dolía al rubio, pero de seguro no sentía lo mismo hacia los que considero en algún momento sus amigos y eso lo había dejado claro con la amenaza a la pelirosa y las duras palabras que le dedico al Uchiha.

_—_No te preocupes, Ino _—_dijo la Hokage _—__, _me encargaré de que un grupo de ninjas se encargue de adecuar el lugar para que lo puedan habitar en sólo unos días, mientras tanto me parece bien que aceptes la opción de quedarte en la mansión Hyuuga, sólo hasta que tu departamento este listo _—_finalizó la mujer _— ¿A_lgo más en que te pueda ayudar Naruto?

_—_Sólo una cosa, Tsunade-sama _—_dijo volviendo sus expresiones mas duras _—__, _no quiero nada de lo que hay en mi habitación.

Finalizó el rubio comenzando a seguir a la peli azul quien lo guiaba al interior de la mansión, dejando a todos con un nudo en la garganta por su ultima acotación.


	16. 16º Enfrentamiento con el consejo

**Engañados**

**Resumen**: Naruto he de la aldea, luego de descubrir un terrible engaño. Lo que no sabe es que en su cuerpo lleva la prueba de un amor. Tres años después debe volver a la aldea y proteger a sus hijas de todo, inclusive de su otro padre.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capítulo: **16/31

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

16º Capítulo: Enfrentamiento con el consejo

El escondite de Akatsuki se encontraba repleto de sus integrantes. Por órdenes del líder ninguno podía faltar esa noche. La luna estaba en su cuarto menguante y la suerte de Soun estaba lanzada… esa noche sería la definida, pero quizás pasaría algo que no esperaban.

El sol iluminó el rostro de los integrantes de la mansión Hyuuga. En su interior, yacían también los miembros de otra familia, una familia constituida por el padre y sus dos pequeñas hijas.

Shinju y Akemi poco a poco abrieron sus ojos y se extrañaron del lugar en el que habían despertado. Pasearon su mirada por la habitación en que se encontraban. No era un lugar muy grande, era más bien una habitación de tamaño normal en la cual se encontraban tres futones que eran ocupados por ellos.

Las pequeñas se levantaron y se acercaron al futon de su papá y se metieron en el, despertando de esta forma al ocupante de las sabanas, el cual al ver quienes habían sido responsables de despertarlo, sonrió para darles así un buenos días a las pequeñas, las cuales besaron en la mejilla al joven.

Naruto se levantó y arregló un poco el kimono que le había pasado Neji para que pudiera dormir. En eso estaba cuando Hinata golpeó la puerta para ver si ya estaban en pie y este la hizo entrar. La chica al abrir la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Naruto no tenía el cabello tomado como lo tenía el día anterior, ahora caía libremente por su espalda y podía ver lo largo que era. Además se fijó que el kimono que su primo le había entregado la noche anterior le quedaba muy bien… de hecho, si no fuese por que había escuchado la vos del chico, estaba seguro que tenía mas la apariencia que adoptaba al crear el sexy no jutsu.

Se quedó paralizada y lo mismo pasó con su primo que pasaba por hay. Ambos se sorprendían del cambio que había tenido Naruto en esos años. Ambos estaban recordando la imagen que tenía el joven años atrás y se sonrojaron al reconocer que ahora se veía realmente hermoso.

El rubio no se dio cuenta de lo distraídos que se encontraban sus amigos, ya que en ese momento las niñas estaban llevándose toda su atención, mientras le contaban que el día anterior sus tías y tíos, refiriéndose a los ninjas que estuvieron con ellas mientras él se encontraba en el bosque, y que habían sido muy buenos con ellas. Eso era algo que el joven realmente apreciaba, de algún modo ahora ellos reemplazaban el amor que las niñas recibían de sus padrinos. Ya que por razones obvias ellas no podían estar cerca de ellos.

Se encontraban desayunando en un gran comedor, estaban listos para dirigirse a la oficina de la Hokage. La mujer los había mandado a llamar para hablar con ellos, claro, más específicamente con Naruto, por lo cual los Hyuuga se ofrecieron para quedarse con las niñas, pero el rubio vio en la idea de la Hokage una opción para que las niñas conocieran un poco mas de la villa, por lo que decidió ir con ellas.

En la oficina de la Hokage había un caos total, se encontraban muchas personas y las quejas y murmullos, aunque así eran, sonaban muy fuerte y se podían escuchar desde la entrada de la torre.

Naruto bajó a las niñas de sus brazos y se dirigió con ellas hacías la oficina, siendo escoltado por Neji y Hinata, los cuales habían decidido acompañarlo.

Al estar a sólo unos pasos de la oficina se pudo dar cuenta que afuera de ella se encontraban todos sus amigos, como esperando para entrar, pero la risa de las niñas llamó la atención de todos, los cuales al voltear se encontraron con los Namikase y los Hyuuga.

_— _¿Qué es lo que esta pasando en la oficina de Tsunade-sama?_ —_Preguntó el rubio dirigiéndose a los demás.

En ese momento Ino se acercó a él, seguida de Ten-ten las cuales se agacharon para saludar a las pequeñas.

_—_La Hokage se encuentra en una reunión con los miembros del consejo _—_dijo el Nara que se encontraba apoyado en una de las murallas.

_— _¿Reunión? Eso parece más una batalla campal _—_dijo el kitsune _— _¿Qué es lo que discuten? _—_Preguntó restándole importancia al asunto.

_—_Le están exigiendo a la Hokage que les dejen estudiar a tus hijas _—_dijo Sasuke que se encontraba entre los presentes.

En cualquier situación el rubio hubiese hecho caso omiso de lo que el pelinegro le dijese, pero lo que le contó hizo que se le helara la sangre y la ira lo comenzara a invadir.

_¿Hacerles estudios a sus hijas?_

_¿Pero qué mierda se creen esos tipos? _

Pensaba el kitsune y su rabia crecía, tanto que los que estaban a su alrededor se podían notar el aire denso que estaba a su alrededor.

Naruto trató de calmarse para no alterar a sus hijas y con paso decidido se dirigió hacia la puerta, mientras todos le abrían paso, para que el rubio descargara su rabia contra aquellos que pretendían acercarse a sus dos soles.

Llegó a la puerta y la abrió, sin siquiera pedir autorización, los que estaban dentro de la habitación voltearon al instante y lo miraron fijamente.

_—_Naruto _—_fue lo único que pudo decir la rubia, pues sentía que si decía una sola palabra más el rubio la descuartizaría en el acto.

_—_Así que te dignaste en volver _—_dijo la mujer que conformaba el consejo de Konoha.

El rubio le envió una mirada cargada de odio que hizo a los presentes dar un respingo por el escalofrió que les dio esa mirada.

_—_Estamos reunidos con la Hokage, así que si pudieses hacernos el favor de salir…_—_decía el hombre, pero calló al instante en el que Naruto lo tomó del cuello y se le acercó peligrosamente.

_—_Ni siquiera lo intenten, viejo mal nacidos. A mis hijas no les pondrán un dedo encima _—_les dijo con el tono mas cargado que en algún momento pudieron oír.

Los amigos de Naruto se encontraban en la puerta y veían todo en absoluto silencio, pero de repente se dieron cuenta que el rubio soltó al hombre y se dirigió a la ventana, como si se encontrara en trance, luego de eso las niñas hicieron lo mismo y se asomaron como si buscaran algo o alguien.

_—_Papito… ¿Donde esta papi Dei? _—P_reguntó Akemi mirando a su padre que miraba en dirección a la montaña de los Hokage.

_— _¿Donde esta papi Dei? Ese es su aroma _—_la pequeña Shinju cerró los ojos como tratando de oler mejor.

Todos en la oficina se miraban entre ellos, tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que las niñas decían.

_— _¡Deidara! _—G_ritó de repente el rubio, abrió la ventana y tomó a las niñas en brazos, para luego saltar con ellas en dirección a la montaña.

Todos se quedaron mirando e hicieron lo que cualquiera en su lugar hubiese hecho. Los siguieron.


	17. 17º Atrapados

**Engañados**

**Resumen**: Naruto he de la aldea, luego de descubrir un terrible engaño. Lo que no sabe es que en su cuerpo lleva la prueba de un amor. Tres años después debe volver a la aldea y proteger a sus hijas de todo, inclusive de su otro padre.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capítulo: **17/31

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

17º Capítulo: Atrapados

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo con las niñas en sus brazos. Hace sólo un instante había sentido el chacra de Deidara, era muy débil. Temía que algo malo le hubiese ocurrido al joven rubio.

Los ninjas amigos de Naruto lo siguieron luego que este saliera de la oficina de la Hokage de un momento a otro, preocupando a todos los que lo habían escuchado decir el nombre del "padrino" de sus hijas.

Llegaron a la cima de la montaña y pudieron ver al kitsune arrodillado en el suelo con la cabeza del rubio Akatsuki en sus piernas mientras las niñas lloraban junto al joven, que en su gravidez trataba de hacerlas sonreír.

Se acercaron tranquilamente, no querían causar más problemas a su amigo, pero mentirían al decir que no se sentían extraños estando tan cerca del joven de las explosiones.

_—_Dei-chan ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué estas así? _—__Preguntaba_ el kitsune al joven que tenía en los brazos.

Su estado era terrible. Tenía diversas heridas en el cuerpo y la marca de un golpe muy fuerte en su hermoso rostro, su labio estaba roto, seguramente por otro golpe. Las ropas se encontraban bañadas en sangre, pero eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Veía que el joven estaba mal, pero su vida no estaba en riesgo. Lo malo era que mucha de la sangra no era de él y sólo un nombre se le vino a la mente. Itachi.

Tenía ganas de llorar al ver al joven así, pero debía controlarse por sus hijas que estaban tan desesperadas como él. Así que opto por lo mejor para ellas.

_— _¡Hinata! _—__L_lamó a la chica que estaba cerca, ya había visto que todos los que estaban en la oficina, ahora estaban a su alrededor. La chica se acercó rápidamente _—__P_or favor… llévate a las niñas a la mansión… no quiero que vean a si a Dei-chan _—_le pidió a la peli azul, mientras contenía la angustia que lo embargaba. La chica asintió positivamente, pero en un acto que era lógico, las niñas se aferraron al cuerpo de su padrino para que no las separaran de él _—__. _Akemi, Shinju, por favor, hijas. No quiero que vean a Dei-chan tan herido. Les prometo que luego lo podrán ver _—_les dijo a las niñas que, aunque no querían, obedecieron la orden de su padre y se fueron con la Hyuuga.

_—_Na… Naruto… _—_empezó a toser el rubio a la vez que votaba sangre por su boca.

El kitsune quedó en blanco _"¿Tan mal está?" _pensó al ver la sangre deslizarse por la comisura de la bocas del ninja rebelde.

_—_Por favor, Dei… no hables… ¡Tsunade-sama! _—__L_lamó a la mujer en medio de sus lágrimas que, ahora que sus hijas no estaban, corrían por sus mejillas dejando surcos en su camino.

La mujer se acercó a los jóvenes y no hizo ninguna pregunta. Era obvio para que la llamaba el rubio. Se arrodilló junto a los rubios poniendo sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Deidara, trasfería su chacra al cuerpo del joven y luego lo sacaba, examinando así el cuerpo fatigado del Akatsuki.

_— _¿Él esta bien? ¿Se encuentra bien? _—__P_reguntaba aun angustiado.

_—_Sólo tiene heridas externas. Con tratamientos podrá estar bien en un par de días. Su chacra esta muy débil, pero no hay para que alarmarse _—_diagnosticó la rubia.

Deidara miró a Naruto y comenzó a hablar.

_—_Naruto… debes ir… ellos los tienen _—_decía muy fatigado por el esfuerzo. El kitsune lo quiso interrumpir, pero esta vez él fue el que tuvo que callarse _—__. _Te diré todo lo que pasó…

_Se encontraban en la habitación del Moreno, planeando como harían para salvar al bebé de Naruto que había caído en las garras de la organización. Esa misma noche se haría el ritual para resucitar al bebé y no podían faltar en el proceso. _

_—__Maldición… aun no sé que es lo que haremos __—__decía un rubio completamente desesperado __—__. __Itachi, se supone que tú eres el genio __—__dijo irónicamente, ya que el moreno no había completado una idea en toda la noche._

_—__Calma, mi amor, sólo se me ocurre una idea __— __dijo llenando de esperanzas el corazón del rubio __—__, __improvisar __— __dijo sin mas. _

_El oji azul, tuvo que contenerse para no matarlo a golpes en ese instante, pero algo le llamó la atención, el moreno se encontraba completamente serio. _

_—__Estas hablando en serio __—__le dijo, no, más bien afirmo el rubio._

_El Uchiha sólo asintió, mientras escuchaban que una voz por el pasillo, al que reconocieron como Pein, los llamaba a todos. _

_Se había acabado el tiempo y sólo podían hacer lo que mejor les salía… improvisar. _

_El rubio se puso de pie seguido del pelinegro el cual lo tomó de la cintura para acercarlo a robarle un apasionado beso, de esos "mata cerebros" que el maldito del Uchiha sabía dar. _

_Deidara, aun un poco atontado, lo miró con cara de duda_

_—__Y eso ¿Por que?__ —__Preguntó nervioso de la respuesta._

_— ¿__Acaso no te puedo besar cuento quiera? eres MI compañero y te beso cuando quiero __—__le dijo lo más posesivo posible, pero el tono de voz que utilizó, llenó de angustia el corazón del joven rubio, que sintió en sus palabras un inminente adiós._

_Tomó de la mano al rubio y lo sacó de la habitación, guiándolo hasta la sala del ritual donde ya se encontraban los demás miembros. Se instalaron alrededor de una pequeña caja de madera que contenía el cuerpo sin vida del infante. _

_Pein al ver que estaban todos reunidos se dispuso a realizar diversos sellos. Los demás lo miraban pendiente de cada movimiento que el tipo realizaba. _

_En un momento dado, todos los presentes mordieron su pulgar y lo hicieron sangrar. Se acercaron al cofre que contenían los restos y dejaron que un fino hilo de sangre, cayera por las hendiduras de la madera. Luego de hacerlo, todos se alejaron para realizar diferentes sellos al mismo tiempo._

_El aire estaba cargado y la angustia del único miembro rubio era evidente a los ojos de su amante, se debatía entre la angustia de no saber el destino del pequeño y la alegría al saber que posiblemente el niño tendría una nueva oportunidad de vivir._

_Ante el asombro de todos, la tierra comenzó a temblar y el aire prácticamente se podía palpar. La caja que contenía los restos comenzó a brillar con un color naranja muy intenso, fue hay cuando el líder por fin hablo._

_—__Mmm… interesante… el chacra del Kyuubi __—__miró a los presentes y se fijó que el rubio temblaba un poco ante el comentario, en su rostro se marcó una sonrisa macabra __—__. H__ace tiempo pensé que alguien estaba ocultando al contenedor del nueve colas, pero no pensé que podía venir desde adentro la traición __—__todos estaban en silencio, la cara de duda se mostraba en el rostro de todos los presentes __— __¿N__o es así, Deidara? __—__T__odos voltearon. _

_Fue en ese momento en el que Itachi tiró una bomba de humo y entre el desconcierto de los presentes rompió el cajón que contenía el cuerpo e impactado se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo del infante estaba completamente regenerado. Realmente había resultado el ritual, el bebé dormía plácidamente mientras el chacra del Kyuubi que contenía en su interior se comenzaba a desvanecer poco a poco. _

_Tomó al bebé en sus brazos con toda la delicadeza que la situación le permitía y salió corriendo llevándose al rubio con él._


	18. 18º Escapando de la organización

**Engañados**

**Resumen**: Naruto he de la aldea, luego de descubrir un terrible engaño. Lo que no sabe es que en su cuerpo lleva la prueba de un amor. Tres años después debe volver a la aldea y proteger a sus hijas de todo, inclusive de su otro padre.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capítulo: **18/31

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

18º Capítulo: Escapando de la organización

_Corrieron por los pasajes de aquel lugar y se internaban a lo más profundo. A lo lejos podían sentir como los otros miembros casi les pisaban los talones. _

_El pelinegro que aun cargaba el pequeño cuerpo aferrado a su pecho vio una sola opción para salir de hay. _

_—__Deidara escúchame bien __—__le decía mientras seguían corriendo __—__, __quiero que te lleves a Soun y se lo entregues a su padre __—__el rubio lo miraba consternado __—__. __Yo trataré de detenerlos en lo que... __—__pero no pudo terminar por que de repente se vieron rodeados de los demás miembros._

_—__Valla, valla y yo que creía que el traidor era sólo uno __—__decía el líder __—__. __Vamos, Itachi, no hagas esto mas difícil __—__le dijo mientras se acercaba __—__. __Entrégame al bebé y reciban su merecido. No querrás que Deidara reciba todo el daño ¿Verdad? __—__le dijo al momento en que un clon de papel de Konan atrapaba al rubio y lo separaba de su lado._

_—__Él no tiene nada que ver con esto, yo lo manipulé para que me ayudara __—__decía el pelinegro mientras en su mente trataba de pensar en como salir de esa situación sin que ninguno de los dos, es decir el rubio y el bebé, salieran lastimados. _

_Ya había decidido que sin era necesario moriría por salvar al hijo de su hermano. Mucho daño ya le había causado como para agregar otro dolor más. _

_— ¡__No me digas! Eso lo veremos... ¡Tobi! __—__G__ritó el nombre del enmascarado que con unos cuantos pasos llego al lado del líder __—__R__evisa si el pequeño Deidara esta bajo algún jutsu __—__dijo el muy desgraciado, sabiendo de ante malo que la versión del Uchiha era mentira. _

_El rubio temblaba ante la idea y sólo por un instante vio de reojo al moreno, el cual le esbozada una ¿dulce sonrisa?_

_¡Maldición!_

_Ya sabía que hacer. Reunió toda la fuerza que le quedaba y se liberó del agarre de la peli azul y en un rápido movimiento creó una gran cantidad de aves para hacerlas explotar en el aire haciendo que el techo de la construcción sucumbiera a los estallidos y se derrumbara. _

_Vio con alivio que el moreno se encontraba bien y se alejaba de los demás mientras Kakuzo, Hidan, Sasori, Zetsu, Pein y Konan iban tras él. El maldito de Tobi junto a Kisame se quedaron para enfrentarlo por lo que tuvo que crear una gran explosión para salir liberado del asunto, pero la explosión lo alcanzó a él también. Salió a la superficie por fin y con la ultima arcilla que le quedaba creó un ave que lo llevara hasta el único lugar donde podía encontrar ayuda para a Itachi. Konoha. _

Naruto y los demás estaban impactados. Las lágrimas de impotencia caían por los hermosos ojos del kitsune. Ya que al terminar su relato el rubio perdió la conciencia.

_—_Tsunade-sama, necesito que curen a Dei-chan, por favor _—_le pedía entre lagrimas que acongojaban a todos los que estaban presenciando la escena, pero como no todos en la aldea tienen el mismo criterio hubo dos personas que no estaban de acuerdo.

_— _¿Realmente lo vas a ayudar, Tsunade-hime? _—__Preguntó_ el anciano del consejo. Viendo a la mujer con una expresión que sabía haría dudar a la mujer.

_—__E_s sólo un traidor a su aldea... no pertenece a Konoha... es sólo un asesino misera...

Pero no alcanzó a terminar de hablar ya que tras sus palabras el kitsune se llenó de odio y presuroso se acercó a ellos y los tomó del cuello a ambos. Sin importarle que fueran sólo unos ancianos.

_—_Ni se les ocurra volver a hablar así de Deidara, malditos ancianos hipócritas _—_decía lleno de odio.

Los demás veían impactados como el tierno joven amenazaba a diestra y siniestra a todo aquel que se atreviera a insultar a los que tanto quería.

Si tienen algún problema conmigo, revuélvanlo conmigo, no se metan ni con mis hijas, ni con Deidara _—_dijo soltándolos finalmente.

Cuando los ancianos se vieron fuera del alcance del rubio se alejaron lo más rápido que pudieron.

Naruto se aproximó al cuerpo del Akatsuki y lo tomó en brazos comenzando a caminar hasta el hospital de Konoha, mientras era seguido por los demás, los cuales aun seguían impactados por las decisiones que tomaba el joven.

Cuando llegaron al hospital la Hokage lo guió hasta un pabellón, donde le pidió que lo dejara sobre la camilla y luego saliera.

El rubio se paseaba de un lugar a otro, estaba muy nervioso. A lo lejos vio como sus dos soles llegaban corriendo a su lado. Le había pedido a Neji que le dijera a Hinata si podía traer a sus hijas. Cuando las niñas estaban a su lado trató de tranquilizarlas diciendo que todo estaría bien, claro que eso ni él se lo creía.

Luego de mucho rato la Hokage salió del pabellón y le dijo que todo estaba bien, y podía pasar a verlo, llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba el rubio y entraron. En realidad ese día se sentía como si tuviese escolta, ya que sus amigos, y los que no, lo seguían a todos lados. Vio al joven sentado en la cama y las niñas corrieron a abrazarlo. Cuando estuvieron más calmadas se acurrucaron a su lado y se quedaron dormidas, habían sido demasiadas emociones por un día.

_—_Naruto, debes ir por ellos _—_decía el Akatsuki _—__. _Ellos se enteraran de la verdad y vendrán por ustedes. Sabes a quienes me refiero.

El kitsune asintió con la cabeza, pero no podía ir solo, él no podía contra todos los Akatsuki. Sólo le quedaba una opción. Pedirle ayuda a él, pero para eso tendría que contarle la verdad y esa no era su opción.

Estaba confundido, se encontraba nervioso, pero no había tiempo. Suspiró y se giró buscando una mirada entre los presentes. Cuando localizó aquellos posos llenos de oscuridad volvió a hablar.

_—_Tenemos que hablar... ahora.


	19. 19º Revelando la verdad a Sasuke

**Engañados**

**Resumen**: Naruto he de la aldea, luego de descubrir un terrible engaño. Lo que no sabe es que en su cuerpo lleva la prueba de un amor. Tres años después debe volver a la aldea y proteger a sus hijas de todo, inclusive de su otro padre.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capítulo: **19/31

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

19º Capítulo: Revelando la verdad a Sasuke

_— _Tenemos que hablar... ahora _— _le dijo al Uchiha el cual asintió y salió de la habitación del Akatsuki . Luego de hablarle al moreno se dio vuelta y miro a su amigo _—__. _**Si**** todo sale bien iremos por Itachi y Soun. Los traeremos, aunque sólo lo haga yo **_—_el rubio miró al kitsune a los ojos, no necesitaba decir nada, el sabía que el joven cumpliría su promesa _—__. _**Por**** favor, cuídalas mucho **_—_le dijo depositando un beso en la frente de los tres.

Se giró nuevamente y pasó entre sus amigos que aun se encontraban en la puerta, cuando iba saliendo Shicamaru y Neji lo miraron, tratando de hacerle entender una sola cosa "_suerte_" y eso lo pensaban por las dos cosas. La misión de rescate y la conversación con el moreno.

Salió finalmente y vio al ojinegro apoyado en la muralla viéndolo fijamente

Sí**gueme****, por favor.**

Comenzó a caminar, seguro de que el menor de los Uchiha los seguía de cerca. Entró a una de las habitaciones que estaba en el pasillo, el moreno lo siguió y cerró la puerta tras de si.

El rubio estaba sentado en una silla que había en el lugar, mientras que el moreno estaba sentado en la camilla esperando que el otro comenzara a hablar.

P**rimero que todo te voy a pedir que oigas lo que oigas, trates de estar tranquilo****. No pretendo ponerme más nervioso de lo que estoy, así que por favor escucha lo que tengo que decir y si tienes preguntas las hagas al final **_—_no podía negar que estaba nervioso, por mucho que se dijera a si mismo que odiaba al Uchiha, este lograba hacerlo tiritar todavía.

Lo vio sentado en aquella camilla y se veía más maduro, más fuerte, más hombre.

Trató de calmar su cuerpo, hormonalmente sensible, y respiró hondo para poder comenzar lo que sería la peor tortura que en algún momento hubiese vivido

C**omenzaré**** desde el principio. Tres años atrás **_—_el ambiente se tensó al instante.

Sasuke no se imaginaba que era lo que el hermoso rubio que tenía frente a él quería decirle.

El Uzumaki estaba muy nervioso así que se paró de su asiento y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, siempre seguido por la atenta mirada del moreno

O**bviamente no voy a decir lo que pas****ó antes de ese tiempo por que ya lo sabes. Sólo rememoraré lo que pasó luego de la fiesta de Sakura. Esa mañana comencé a liberar chacra en forma precipitosa y no sabía por que. De pronto me vi rodeado de un equipo de ANBU y la mismísima Hokage. Sabes que pasó después así que lo obvio los dejo de lado... **_— _trató de calmarse, pero el Uchiha "que nunca obedece las órdenes" lo interrumpió.

_—_N**o le veo lo obvio al asunto, en realidad... **_—_pero el rubio lo interrumpió también.

_—_P**or favor ¿Podrías, una vez en tu vida, quedarte callado y escucharme?**_—P_reguntó al moreno, el cual asintió y siguió escuchando... y mirando, por que se dedicó a mirar cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada paso que daba _su_ Naruto, ya que él sólo podía ser suyo y de eso se encargaría él mismo. Ni siquiera el maldito asesino de su hermano se lo impediría.

Como** iba diciendo. ****Ese día dejé la aldea, no pretendía volver jamás y que esta conversación nunca se realizaría, pero los acontecimientos me obligan a hablar **_—_se sentía un poco más seguro. Seguridad que perdería a medida que esa conversación avanzara _—__. M_**e interné en el bosque cerca del lago que esta próximo a los límites de la nación del fuego, pero unos días después volví a liberar el chacra del Kyuubi y le pedí ****que me explicara el por qué... **_—_esto era más difícil de lo que imaginaba y tener la mirada del moreno clavada en su cuerpo no ayudaba mucho, pero debía seguir _—_**me reveló que mi cuerpo estaba sufriendo diversos cambios gracias a**** su poder... no entendía por qué, pero él me lo explicó. Me confesó que yo... yo... ¡Diablos! **_—__D_ijo apoyándose en el virio de la habitación _—__M_**e dijo que estaba... que estaba embarazado **_—_el moreno se paró de golpe y quedó estático en esa posición, el rubio sabía que esa información descolocaría el moreno, por lo que no se quiso girar _—__. _Tenía** poco m****ás de un mes. Estaba esperando un bebé y no sabía como enfrentarlo solo. El Kyuubi se reía de mí constantemente. Me repetía una y otra vez lo patético que era al darte un hijo, mientras tú estabas engañándome **_—_esto ultimo lo dijo con rabia, mientras el moreno sólo bajaba la cabeza tratando de entender que era lo que estaba pasando ahí _—__. F_**ue muy difícil pasar por todo eso, me sentía miserable, estúpido, herido... me sentía m****ás solo que nunca **_—_dijo comenzando a perder la postura fría que había tenido desde el principio y sus ojos comenzaban a derramar lagrimas. Lagrimas contenidas por los años de soledad _—__. _Cuando** cumplí los ocho meses comencé con el trabajo de parto... fue horrible, pero el Kyuubi... él me daba fuerzan a pesar de sus comentarios desagradables... él me brindaba el valor que necesitaba en esos momentos **_—__. _Estaba cada vez más acongojado y eso lo podía apreciar perfectamente el moreno. Veía como el cuerpo del rubio se convulsionaba por lo sollozos que trataba inútilmente de ocultar, pero no podía hacer mas que escuchar _—__. _El** Kyuubi me pidió que transformar****a mi cuerpo con el sexy no jutsu para facilitar el parto. Creé un clon que me ayudaría a recibir al bebé, pero luego de dar a luz me di cuenta de que no sólo era un bebé. Seguí pujando y volví a dar a luz. Estaba agotado, pero aun no terminaba. Volví a dar a luz, pero luego... luego quedé inconsciente... **_—_le costaba continuar, lo que venía ahora le dolía tanto como pensaba le dolería al moreno _—_c**uando desperté... cuando desp****erté me di cuenta de la verdad, en la cuna sólo había dos bebés, le pregunté al Kyuubi... **_—_no podía seguir. Estaba llorando de una manera angustiante incluso para él mismo.

El moreno sabía lo que vendría. Ya entendía todo. Las niñas eran hijas de él, de él y su rubio hermoso, pero recordaba perfectamente lo que habían ido a buscar al bosque. La tumba de su hijo muerto. Sintió que le oprimían el pecho y sus ojos impávidos comenzaron a reaccionar solos. Después de años, estaba llorando.

**Me dijo que mi bebé... que mi Soun no había resistido el parto... que estaba muerto. Creí que moriría allí mismo. Me mataron en vida desde eses día. **

**Lo encontré sobre mi cama, envuelto en una manta. Lo tomé en mis brazos era... era tan... hermo... hermoso, parecía un ángel... **_—_las lagrimas no dejaban de correr en los ojos de ambos.

Uno apoyado con su frente contra el cristal de la ventana y el otro con sus manos sobre la camilla, tratando con esto no caer de rodillas por el dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

**Luego de eso me dediqué a las niñas. Unas semanas después tu hermano y Dei aparecieron frente a mí. Yo estaba muy mal todavía, pero lucharía por mis hijas... ese par prometió protegerme, ya que al tratar de defenderlas expulsé chacra del Kyuubi y con eso... con eso el Sharingan de las niñas se reveló... Itachi es muy inteligente y no tuve que explicar nada.**

La cara del moreno era un poema. La revelación de que las niñas poseían el Sharingan y que su hermano lo sabía y aun así no las elimino, lo tenía sorprendido.

**Hasta el d****ía de hoy cumplieron su promesa. Pero ahora... ahora Soun fue resucitado y ahora tengo que ayudarlos, pero no puedo solo... no puedo.**

Finalmente terminó de decir todo lo que necesitaba saber el moreno en ese instante, se sentía terrible, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer y sinceramente no tenía el valor suficiente como para voltear y ver al moreno, que de seguro lo odiaba por haberle ocultado a las niñas, pero eso no pasó. Sasuke se acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente por la espalda apoyando la cabeza en su cuello.

El ambiente era raro, ya no se sentía la tensión de un principio, sólo se oían los llantos de aquellos dos hombres, uno por recordar la muerte del bebé y el otro por no haber vivido nada de lo que tuvo que sufrir el menor.

Naruto se dejó abrazar, sabía que lo necesitaba, que ambos lo necesitaban.

_—_P**erdóname... **_—_habló por primera vez el moreno dejando al oji azul con los ojos dilatados de la impresión que causó en él esa simple palabra. Una palabra que nunca había oído de los labios del portador del Sharingan _—_**sé que no tengo derecho... pero perdóname... te lo ruego **_—_eso era más de lo que, en algún momento, creyó que escucharía de aquel hombre.

Se separaron para verse a la cara, pero en ningún momento el moreno lo soltó. No quería estar lejos de su ángel. El rubio lo miraba directamente a los ojos, trataba de buscar burla u odio en ellos pero nunca lo encontró, sólo veía las lágrimas que se agolpaban en esos ojos que tanto amó. Que seguramente, y era lo mas probable, aun amaba.

El moreno no lo dudo ni un instante, sabía que quizás el rubio lo mataría luego, pero no podía aguantar más. Descendió hasta posar sus labios contra los del rubio, pero no recibió oposición ni resistencia. Recibió unos labios dispuestos a ser besados y un par de ojos que ahora no podía admirar al estar cerrados. Delineó con su lengua el labio inferior del menor, pidiendo autorización para ser profanados.

El rubio al sentir la lengua del otro contra sus labios gimió suavemente y en el proceso abrió su boca para que el otro pudiera entrar. No sabía por que lo hacía, sólo se dejaba llevar.

Sasuke irrumpió en la boca de su amado y lo estrechó más junto a él, abrazándolo por la cintura.

Naruto se sentía perdido en ese beso que tanto deseo por años. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello del mayor para profundizar más el beso y estuvieron así, por quizás cuanto tiempo. El aire les comenzó a faltar y se separaron, pero sólo un poco apoyando sus frentes en la otra.

_—_P**or favor no te vallas nunca má****s** _—_dijo el moreno con los ojos aun cerrado y a escasos centímetros de los labios del rubio.

_—_S**asuke... t****ú ahora tienes a Saku... mmm **_—_no pudo continuar por que sus labios fueron nuevamente casados por los del ojinegro.

_—_**No la nombre. ****No me importa en lo mas mínimo. Nunca la amé y nunca la amaré. Sólo a ti te amo **_—_le dijo al menor al cual miraba directamente a los ojos.

_—_**Entonces... ¿Por qué? **_—__L_e preguntó el rubio, esperaba en el fondo de su alma que el moreno le diera aunque sea una entupida excusa para aferrarse a ella.

_—_**No lo s****é. Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que pasó aquella vez, sólo que luego de que te fuiste mi mundo se vino abajo. Mucho más cuando me obligaron a casarme con ella. Ha sido horrible en estos años.**

_—_**Pero aun así... ella es tu mujer**_—_decía angustiado.

_—_**Mi esposa sí, mas no mi mujer. Nunca la he tocado. Nuestro matrimonio se consumó en esa fiesta****.**

**Mi vida y mi cuerpo es tuyo. No podía ser de nadie mas** _—_le dijo seriamente.

Naruto no podía creer lo que le decía el moreno, no había estado con nadie luego de que él se fue, pero ¿Podía creerle? No sabía, pero él quería creer cualquier cosa en ese momento. Ya no le importaba nada, ni Sakura, ni el pasado, ni esa terrible noche. Sólo quería seguir entre sus brazos. Se acercó más y ahora fue él quien besó al moreno el cual en un principio se sorprendió, pero luego respondió a este. El beso, si bien era tierno, pasó a ser uno completamente lujurioso y desenfrenado.

Se separaron y se vieron a los ojos. Tenían una misión ahora.

_—_**Si bien no entiendo lo de Itachi****, tenemos que ir por nuestro hijo **_—_dijo el moreno que se sentía raro al nombrar así a un pequeño ser que ni siquiera conocía.

Naruto sintió que el corazón se le detuvo por un instante al escuchar al moreno nombrar al bebé como su hijo, claro que lo era, pero eso no le quitaba la impresión.

Se separaron un instante y secaron sus lágrimas las cuales habían dejado de caer y se dispusieron a salir de la habitación, tenían que pedirle a Deidara que les indicara donde quedaba la guarida de Akatsuki, para partir de alguna parte.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación se dieron cuenta que todos seguían ahí, las chicas jugaban con las niñas que estaban despiertas y algunos de los chicos se encontraban conversando/interrogando con Dei-chan.

Al entrar todos voltearon a verlos y las niñas corrieron a los brazos de su papito.

Sasuke sentía el corazón desembocado al ver a las pequeñas, ahora que sabía que eran sus hijas. Naruto se dio cuenta de ello y se levantó de donde estaba. Quizás la misión era demasiado peligrosa y nada aseguraba que volvieran con vida, por lo que les pidió a las niñas que se acercaran. Ya que el moreno sabía la verdad, poco o nada le importaba que los demás la supieran.

_—_**Akemi****, Shinju, querría presentarle a alguien **_—_dijo el rubio. El Uchiha que intuyó lo que iba a hacer el menor, sentía que el cuerpo se le entumecía _—__. _**Él**** es Sasuke Uchiha, es el hermano de Ita-chan **_—_las niñas lo miraban curiosas al hombre que las hacia sentir hormiguitas en sus guatitas_—__. _**Él**** es... es su papá. **

_— _**¡¿Qué? **_—G_ritaron todos los que estaban en la habitación, claro, todos menos Deidara, Neji y Shikamaru.

_— _**¿Usted es nuestro papá también? **_—L_e preguntó Shinju acercándose a él.

_— _**¿De verdad? **_—P_reguntó la otra curiosa.

El moreno estaba frente a esos dos pequeños soles y no pudo evitar agacharse y estrechar a ambas contra si. En ese momento entró la guinda de la torta. Sakura.

_—_**Así es... yo soy su padre **_—_dijo el moreno sin percatarse de la presencia de su esposa.

_— _**¿Qu****é fue lo que dijiste? **_—Preguntó_ la pelirosa, lo que provocó que todos miraran a la puerta y la vieran parada ahí, se notaba enfadada, furiosa y sorprendida, todo al mismo tiempo_— _**¿C****ómo que eres el padre de esos mons...? **_—__P_ero no pudo terminar por que calló congelada ante la mirada gélida que le dirigían ambos padres de las niñas.

_— ¿_**Naruto, qué**** es lo que esta pasando? **_—P_reguntó Ino.

Naruto recorrió la sala con la mirada, detectando la misma pregunta en la cara de todos, así que decidió hablar. Ya lo había decidido, nadie les impediría a sus hijas saber la verdad de su padre. Nisi quiera el hecho de que este estuviera casado, ya que poco le importaba ahora ese entupido detalle.

_—_**Ok... el Kyuubi me brindó**** el poder de dar vida. Puedo quedar embarazado. De hecho las niñas son mis hijas naturales, yo di a luz esta hermosas princesas **_—_dijo mirando a las bebés que sonrieron por el comentario de su padre _—__. _**Antes**** de que me fuera hace tres años yo... **_—_miró al moreno como pidiendo permiso, el Uchiha lo vio y asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió_—_**yo tenía ****una relación con Sasuke hacía más de dos años **_—_los que estaban en la sala estaban con la boca abierta escuchando lo que el rubio le decía_—__. _**Cuando**** me fui tenía poco más de un mes de embarazo... los trillizos nacieron de esa relación... Sasuke es el padre de mis hijos **_—_finalizó el rubio.

En la habitación no volaba ni una mosca, pero algo tenía que pasar ¿no?

_— _**¡Mentira! **_—__G_ritó la peli rosa acercándose peligrosamente al rubio, pero el moreno fue más rápido y la detuvo del brazo.

_—_**Sakura... sabes perfectamente que es verdad****. Estoy seguro que tú lo sabías de ante, si no, no lo hubieras mencionado el día que nos casamos, obligado, claro esta **_—_dijo el moreno.

La peli rosa estaba furiosa, se soltó del agarre de su esposo y se dirigió a la salida.

_—_**Me las van a pagar****. Juro que no serán felices nunca y no descansaré hasta que sufran lo peor... y ya sé como **_—_dijo mirando a las niñas y luego saliendo de la habitación.

Todos estaban impactados. La peli rosa había amenazado claramente con hacerle daño a los angelitos que miraban a todos lados sin entender bien lo que pasaba.

_—_**Así que las niñas son Uchiha **_—_dijo Kakashi mirando a Naruto fijamente.

El rubio asintió y el moreno bajó a la altura de las niñas y las miró a los ojos, activo su Sharingan y el de las niñas se activo automáticamente**. **Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que veían.

_—_**Deidara... necesito que me digas como llegar a... **_—__Naruto_ no siguió hablando ya que Sai se acercó y le entregó un pergamino.

_—_**Toma.**** Aquí dice como llegar. Mientras hablabas con el bastardo le pregunté a este hermoso niño como llegar **_—_el Akatsuki se puso completamente rojo por el comentario. Al igual que todos los demás.

_—_**Gracias****, Sai, pero mejor ni te acerques a Dei-chan si no quieres morir lentamente **_—_le decía el kitsune recibiendo el pergamino.

_— _**¿Por qu****é, Naru-chan? No lo veo tan peligroso **_—_dijo con su fingida sonrisa mientras recorría descaradamente con la mirada el cuerpo del joven en la camilla**.**

_—_**Quizás él no, pero Itachi es su pareja y si se entera... estas muerto ¡Es terriblemente celoso! **_—__D_ijo el rubio como si nada dejando a todos con gotas en la frente.

_— __¿_**Pareja de mi hermano?**** Pero cuando se despidió… **_—_dijo el moreno al recordar el beso que le dio su hermano a su rubio kitsune.

_—_**Ah eso... pues él siempre se a despedido de nosotros tres de la misma forma... ****¿De verdad creías que era mi amante? **_—__Preguntó_ el rubio mirándolo fijamente.

_— _**¿Y qu****é querías que pensara? **_—__Preguntó_ el moreno como si fuera obvio.

_—_**Bueno ya esta bien... tenemos que irnos **_—_dijo el rubio, para luego girarse y ver directamente a los ojos aun angustiados del ahora ex-Akatsuki_—__. _**No**** te preocupes... los traeremos de vuelta. Cuídalas bien, no me da confianza lo que Sakura dijo **_—_luego de hablarle al joven y que este asintiera, se giró para ver a sus bebés _—_**niñas,**** se quedaran con Deidara y harán todo lo que les diga. No se separen de él por nada del mundo. Nosotros iremos por Ita-chan y Soun**_—_les dio un beso a cada una y se paró.

Sasuke las vio y les pidió que se acercaran, las niñas lo hicieron gustosas ahora que sabían que era su papá.

_—_**Prometo que cuando volvamos**** no nos separaremos nunca mas **_—_les dijo a ambas.

Las niñas vieron a sus dos padres salir de la habitación y se acercaron a la camilla de su padrino.

_— _**¿Están bien niñas? **_—_Les preguntó el rubio.

_—_**S****í. Mi papito traerá a Soun y papi-Ita **_—_dijo la pequeña Akemi.

_—_**Y mi papito Sasuke le ayudará**_—_dijo la pequeña Shinju. Los que las veían estaban enternecidos por las niñas.

_—_**Debemos pedirle a Tsunade-sama que les ponga protección a los tres **_—_dijo Kakashi_—_**no sabemos de que sea capas Sakura, menos ahora que sabe la verdad.**

Todos asintieron y mientras Kakashi se disponía a ir con la Hokage, los demás se quedaron asiendo compañía y cuidando a los Uchiha. Tanto las niñas como el rubio, pareja del mayor de los sobrevivientes del clan. Clan que ahora tenía tres pequeños miembros más.


	20. 20º Nuestro amor

**Engañados**

**Resumen**: Naruto he de la aldea, luego de descubrir un terrible engaño. Lo que no sabe es que en su cuerpo lleva la prueba de un amor. Tres años después debe volver a la aldea y proteger a sus hijas de todo, inclusive de su otro padre.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capítulo: **20/31

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

20º Capítulo: Nuestro amor

Corrieron por los bosques que rodeaban la nación del fuego. Debían salir de los limites para llegar al lugar que Deidara les había indicado como la guarida de Akatsuki, pero aun estaban muy lejos del lugar.

La angustia se apoderaba de Naruto. No saber del destino de su pequeño bebé lo tenía más angustiado que nunca y sabiendo que los miembros de la organización lo sabían, no lo tenía menos preocupado, no sabía de que serían capaces esos tipos, eran desquiciados asesinos que no se medirían, ni siquiera con un inocente bebé.

No se dio cuenta, cuando las lágrimas volvían a caer por sus dos trocitos de cielo, que por la velocidad que llegaban, las gotas de su amargo sufrimiento llegaban al otro que lo acompañaba.

Sasuke podía sentir las lagrimas de su ángel caer por su cara, eran como gotas de ácido que llegaban a los mas recóndito de su corazón. Sabía que debían encontrar el escondite lo más pronto posible. El destino incierto de su hijo lo ameritaba.

Su hijo, cuantas veces quiso pronunciar esa frase y ahora lo podía hacer. Tenía dos hermosas hijas, tan inocentes y angelicales como su papá, pero con el fuerte carácter que corría por su sangre Uchiha. Además tenía otro hijo, según el rubio padrino de sus hijas, era un bebé. Lo más probable era que al momento de revivirlo, su pequeño cuerpo se adecuara al momento de su pronto fallecimiento.

Debía encontrarlo, por él y por Naruto. El kitsune no merecía más sufrimiento y si en sus manos estaba el devolverle su dulce sonrisa, lo haría.

La noche cayó sobre ellos y para su desgracia debían detenerse, si querían estar lo suficientemente fuertes, debían dormir un poco y recuperar fuerzas. Llegaron a un claro en medio del bosque y decidieron que era el mejor lugar para descansar.

Naruto decidió ir al rió a refrescarse un poco, mientras que el moreno se subió a un árbol tratando de calcular que tan lejos estaban de su lugar de destino.

El rubio llegó a la orilla de aquel hermoso lago y comenzó a quitarse la ropa para poder entrar al agua, cuando terminó se sumergió de una vez, quedando completamente empapado.

Sasuke al ver que el rubio se había alejado, lo fue a buscar. Cuando llegó al lago no vio a nadie y eso lo preocupo un poco, pero luego de unos segundos vio como emergía del agua. Un ángel en la tierra, eso fue lo que vio. El cabello largo hasta perderse en las aguas, el cual caía delicadamente sobre el cuerpo de aquel hermoso ser, las gotas de agua que bañaban maravillosamente ese cuerpo de ensueño, que alguna vez estuvo entre sus brazos. Su mente le pedía a gritos acercarse a tan divina aparición... y así lo hizo.

_— _¿He? _**—**__P_or un momento se asustó al verse atrapado por dos fuertes brazos que rodeaban su cuerpo y lo hacían estremecer. No necesitaba voltearse para saber quien era, reconocía el aroma de su cuerpo, la suavidad y dulzura con la que siempre lo abrazaban _**—**_Sasuke ¿Qué haces? haaa _**—**_no pudo evitar gemir al sentir el aliento del pelinegro golpeando contra su cuellos, que al estar bañado por las aguas del rió, le daban una sensación única.

_—_Shuuu... sólo déjame estar así... sólo un momento _**—**_le pidió mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hueco que quedaba entre la cabeza y los hombros, sentía como el cuerpo del rubio se estremecía en sus brazos y eso sólo le confirmaba lo que el esperaba, Naruto aun reaccionaba a sus caricias.

Dudó un instante, pero su corazón actuó más rápido que su razón. En un moviendo lento y delicado hizo girar la cabeza del menor y casó sus labios en un beso sutil, no quería asustarlo con movimientos rápidos, sabía como reaccionaría si lo hiciera y esa no era la idea.

_—_Sasuke _**—**_gemía en medio del beso.

Su cuerpo lo traicionaba, pero a quien engañaba, necesitaba de los besos del moreno, necesitaba de sus caricias, necesitaba de su cuerpo. No le importó nada, se giró completamente y pasó sus brazos por el cuello del mayor, el cual ahora lo abrasaba por la cintura.

Sus cuerpos estaban completamente pegados y su íntimo beso ahora era uno completamente apasionado. No había limite de control, nadie que los detuviera en ese momento, nada que interrumpiera ese mágico momento.

_—_No sabes cuanto soñé estar así contigo... tenerte de nuevo entre mis brazos _**—**_le decía el moreno, mientras descendía lentamente por el cuello del rubio que gemía sin control.

Las manos del Uchiha conocían perfectamente cada zona del cuerpo del kitsune, cada vestigio erógeno que en el existiera y así lo comprobó acariciando su cuerpo en forma descarada, pero precisa, sólo tenía un cometido en ese momento, llevar al rubio hasta la locura.

_—_Mmm... ahhh Sasuke... mmm _—_no podía evitar gemir ante las caricias que las expertas manos del Uchiha le estaban proporcionando.

No supo en que momento el moreno lo cargó en brazos para sacarlo del agua. Tampoco se dio cuenta, cuando él mismo enroscó sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo del moreno, que lo dejó en la orilla del lago, sin dejar de besarlo. Se sentía culpable de lo que hacía. Sus hijas están a kilómetros de distancia de ellos y su bebé estaba pasando quizás que cosas en manos de los Akatsuki, también Itachi estaba en manos de esos tipos y él se encontraba con Sasuke, que entre besos y carisias iban avanzando a lo inevitable. Lo peor de todo eso, él no quería detenerse, su cuerpo le rogaba ser poseído por el moreno y lo exigía ahora.

Separó sus labios y vio que el moreno se encontraba con toda su ropa mojada por haber entrado al lago sin habérsela quitado. Se levantó un poco, siempre bajo la atenta mirada del Uchiha y comenzó a quitarle lentamente cada prenda que cubría la blanca piel del Uchiha.

_—_Naruto.

En un principio se sorprendió de la acción del rubio, pero obviamente no lo iba a detener, sólo Kami-sama sabe, cuantas veces deseó tenerlo así, bajo su cuerpo, completamente desnudo y entregado completamente al placer. Ayudó al kitsune en su tarea de desnudarlo y más rápido de lo que se imaginó ya estaban en iguales condiciones. Lo comenzó a besar en forma apasionada, mientras mecía sus caderas en un baile desenfrenado de lujuria y placer.

_—_Ahhh... más... ahhh _—_casi era un ruego, sus miembros frotándose dolorosamente uno contra el otro hacían que el agua sobre su cuerpo comenzara a evaporarse.

_—_Mmm... Te extrañaba... extrañaba tus besos... extrañaba tu compañía... extrañaba tu...

Naruto no lo dejó continuar, lo atrajo besándose nuevamente, poco o nada le importaba lo que el otro quería decir ahora, sólo le importaba el que la locura no lo consumiera en ese instante.

_—_Ahhh... duele... _—__gimió_ al momento que sintió un dedo del moreno abriéndose paso por su entrada.

El moreno lo besó en forma apasionada mienta hacía girar dos dedos en el interior del menor que comenzaba a gemir de placer por la intromisión de un tercer dedo mientras que el moreno con su otra mano se preocupada de atender el miembro de este. Sintió como los dedos que estaban en su interior eran retirados para dar paso a algo más grande.

_—_Respira. No quiero que te duela tanto _—_le decía mientras lo besaba y comenzaba a penetrarlo lentamente.

El rubio ahogaba en sus labios los gemidos de dolor. Habían sido tres años en los que nada había entrado en su cuerpo y a la larga eso le estaba haciendo mas daño. Con sus piernas se enroscó en la cintura del mayor y lo empujó asiéndolo entrar de una vez

_—_Mierda... estas demasiado estrecho.

_—_Ahhh... pero si lo... hacías tan lento... duele más... _—_trataba de hablar, pero la excitación era demasiada. El moreno comenzó a moverse en su interior, primero de forma tranquila y pausada, lo que estaba desesperando a ambos, por lo que tuvo que comenzar a moverse mas rápido _—_mmm... más rápido... ahhh... más, Sasuke...ahhh _—_se aferraba a la espalda del moreno, el cual lo embestía con desenfreno.

Sabían que faltaba poco para terminar.

El moreno volvió a tomar el miembro de kitsune, comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de las embestida, hasta que finalmente terminaron corriéndose al mismo tiempo, el rubio entre los cuerpo de ambos y el moreno en el interior del rubio, lo que causó que este arqueara la espalda al sentirse lleno por la semilla de su amante.

El moreno salió lentamente del interior del kitsune, lo tomó entre sus brazos y se acercó a la orilla del rió. Se sentó en la orilla con el cuerpo de su ángel entre las piernas y dejó que el agua se llevara toda prueba de lo que había pasado.

_—_Naruto, te amo, no sabes cuanto _—_le decía mientras besaba el cuello del menor.

_—_Yo también, pero no podremos estar juntos. Tú estas con... _—_no podía seguir, le dolía demasiado saber que el moreno no era completamente suyo.

_—_Por favor, no pienses en eso. Sólo a ti te amo, sólo a ti te pertenezco. Mírame _—_le dijo mientras lo volteaba y quedaban frente a frente _—__. _Júrame que no se alejaran nuevamente de mi lado, tú y mis hijos lo son todo para mi _—_le decía mientras se acercaba a los labios del rubio.

_—_No quiero volver a sufrir. No quiero que mis hijos... _—_pero el Uchiha lo cayó con un dedo sobre sus labios.

_—_Dilo, por favor. Sé que es difícil, pero necesito escucharte decirlo.

Naruto vio los ojos del Uchiha, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero le costaba mucho. Eran años los que habían pasado, en los que en ningún momento se imaginó que el moreno sabría de la existencia de las pequeñas y ahora de la del pequeño Soun. Pero quería hacerlo, quería dejar todo atrás, quería borrar todo lo malo y vivir el presente.

_—__N_uestros hijos. Nuestros hijos, Sasuke.

El moreno lo abrazó con fuerza como queriendo que todo se detuviera y que ni el viento tocara el cuerpo desnudo del rubio que ahora estaba en sus brazos. Se miraron por unos segundos y sus labios se volvieron a unir, pero un ruido los alertó. La presencia de alguien que se acercaba. Rápidamente salieron del agua y se volvieron vestir. En eso estaban cuando alguien apareció frente a ellos.

_—_Sabía que había alguien en esta dirección _—_dijo una figura entre las sombras, pero de la nada aparecieron tres sombras más.

_—_Que increíble coincidencia. Nosotros que íbamos por ustedes... el jefe se pondrá muy contento _—_decía otra voz, las sombras se acercaron a la luz, donde sus rostros fueron descubiertos.

_—_Kisame, ayúdame con esto ¿Si? _—L_e dijo Kakuzo mientras le arrojaba un bulto al azulado hombre.

Para el rubio todo se detuvo por un instante. Frente a ellos se encontraban Zetsu, Kisame, Hidan y Kakuzo, pero eso no lo sorprendió sino que fijo su vista en el bulto que ahora era cargado por el hombre tiburón.

_—_Gaara.


	21. 21º El secuestro del Kasekage

**Engañados**

**Resumen**: Naruto he de la aldea, luego de descubrir un terrible engaño. Lo que no sabe es que en su cuerpo lleva la prueba de un amor. Tres años después debe volver a la aldea y proteger a sus hijas de todo, inclusive de su otro padre.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capítulo: **21/31

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

21º Capítulo: El secuestro del Kasekage

_—_Gaara... _—_el rubio estaba sorprendido ya que el Kazekage de la arena se encontraba sin el más mínimo rasguño. Al parecer había sido capturado sin prestar resistencia _— _¡¿Qué es lo que pretenden con él? _—V_io que los cuatro Akatsuki se reían al respecto.

_—__ ¿_Saben, compañeros? Creo que estamos en nuestro día de suerte _—_decía el tipo con cara de tiburón.

_—_Tienes razón. Veras, hermosa criatura _—_decía Kakuzo, mientras que tanto el Uchiha como el Uzumaki se tensaban por el apelativo que había utilizado el tipo para referirse al rubio _—_tenemos como misión capturar a los jichuuriki...

_— _¿Qué tiene que ver el Kazekage en esto? _—D_ecía el moreno _—__Y_a extrajeron al demonio que había en su interior.

_—_Precisamente. En ningún momento dije que era para extraer ningún demonio ¿O si?_ —P_reguntó a sus compañeros los cuales infantilmente respondían con movimientos de mano o cabeza "no" _—__. _Muy bien, será mejor que nuestro líder les diga, cuando estemos frente a él _—_dijo acercándose peligrosamente a los dos jóvenes que lo miraban de manera desafiante.

_— _¿Y quien te hace creer que iremos contigo? _—D_ijo el rubio en forma certera, provocando que los otros tres que venían con el tiburón mutante, se pusieran en posición de batalla.

_—_Con que tienes agallas _—_dijo Kakuzo _— _¿O vienen sin oponer resistencia o damos una señal para que otro miembro de la organización, elimine al mocoso? _—__P_uso una sonrisa de lado al ver que los dos se tensaban ante el cruel comentario que hizo _—_ ¿Qué? ¿Creían que el traidor de Itachi lograría escapar llevándose al mocoso del Kyuubi? _—__E_so si que espanto al rubio.

Estaban entre la espada y la pared, o acompañaban a los Akatsuki a una trampa segura o se prestaban a que acabaran con la renovada vida de su hijo. Estaba blanco de sólo pensar en lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos su pequeño, pero lo intrigaba el hecho de que tuvieran a Gaara con ellos.

_— _¿Qué tiene que ver el Kazekage con todo esto? _—V_olvió a preguntar el moreno.

_—_Ya te dije que el líder sabe las razones _—_fue la escueta respuesta de Hidan, pero al ver que los otros dos no bajaban la guardia, se dispuso a dar una pequeña pista _—__. _Ah y no es tan malo como lo piensan. Si hasta el mismísimo Kazekage vino por su propia voluntad.

_—_Eso es imposible. Gaara no los seguiría sólo por que sí _—_dijo el rubio perdiendo la paciencia.

_—_Bueno... ustedes deciden, si quieren saber más, síganos _—_dijo Zetsu mientras empezaba a caminar seguido de los demás.

_— _¿Qué haremos, Sasuke? _—Preguntó _el rubio, viendo a los ojos del moreno.

El otro sólo negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde se dirigían los Akatsuki. El rubio suspiro y se encaminó junto a los demás.

_— _¿Cómo te sientes hoy, papi Dei? _—P_reguntaba Akemi subiéndose a la cama del rubio, el cual le desordenó el cabello en forma de respuesta.

_— _¿Ya no te duelen la nanitas? _—L_e preguntó Shinju, que al igual que su hermana se subió hasta estar acostada junto a su rubio padrino.

_—_No se preocupen, niñas, ya no me duele nadita, nadita _—_les dijo dulcemente para que la niñas ya no tuvieran las caritas de preocupaciones que llevaban.

Se encontraban en la casa de Naruto. La Hokage prefirió mandarlos a la casa por que así podrían tenerlos mejor vigilados. En el hospital les era muy difícil desplegar los ANBU que necesitaban para la protección de los tres. La razón eras muy simple. Luego de las amenazas que lanzó Sakura en contra de la integridad de las mellizas, quiso poner mayor vigilancia, pero los miembros del consejo, que aun seguían molestos por la aceptación del ninja renegado, se opusieron a que el hospital se viera repleto de ninjas que alteraran la tranquilidad que debía tener el lugar.

_— _¿Cómo amaneciste, Deidara-san? _—Preguntó_ una rubia ninja desde la puerta de la habitación, la cual traía una bandeja entre las manos que contenía un suculento cuenco con sopa.

_—_Muy bien. Gracias por todo, Ino-san _—_le respondió el joven mientras se acomodaba para poder comenzar a tomar la sopa que le había llevado su doctora oficial. Ya que por ordenes de la Hokage, la chica se quedaría al cuidado de el Deidara.

_—_Niñas _— _las llamó _—__, _Hinata y Ten-ten las están esperando para que vayan a tomar su desayuno _—_les dijo mientras las niñas se despedían con un sonoro beso en las mejillas de su padrino y corrían en dirección de quienes las esperaban. La chica notó que en cuanto las niñas salieron el semblante del joven ninja cambio a una expresión que demostraba todo su temor en esos momentos _—__. _No te preocupes, Deidara-san... todo va a salir bien, ya lo veras _—_dijo mientras salía de la habitación sin cerrar la puerta ya que había llegado el nuevo guardián del rubio, digamos que no le tenia mucha confianza que digamos _—__. _Te estamos vigilando, Sai _— _le dijo finalmente.

_—_Pero yo no voy a hacer nada malo... nada que no quieras, claro _—_le dijo finalmente al rubio quien lo veía con una gota cayendo por la frente.

_—__E__ste es peor que Itachi_ _—_pensaba el rubio mientras seguía tomando sus alimentos, pero su comida se vio interrumpía por la llegada de la Hokage.

_—_Lamento venir tan tarde, pero ocurrió un problema y necesito de tu información _—_le decía al rubio que la miraba con cara de no entender nada. Los demás habitantes de la casa llegaron en ese momento guiados por el ruido que había en la habitación _—_necesito que me des un mapa, necesitamos llegar a las instalaciones de Akatsuki lo antes posible.

_—_Claro, no hay problema, demo ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? ¿Le pasó algo a Naruto o Itachi? Dígame por favor _—_le pedía el rubio que se estaba angustiando al pensar que algo le podía estar ocurriendo a su amado.

_—_Lo que pasa es que Akatsuki atacó Suna _—_en ese momento un grito ahogado salió de los labios de las chicas, mientras que el sonido de unos puños cerrándose con fuerza se podía escuchar. El rubio creó rápidamente el mapa, tal y como lo había hecho con sus amigos en anteriores ocasiones _—__. _Al parecer esos malditos ya se enteraron del don que le dio el Kyuubi a Naruto...

_— _¿Qué tiene que ver eso... acaso el Kazekage? _—P_reguntaba el rubio _— ¿T_iene la misma capacidad? _—__E_n ese instante todos los ojos giraron para encontrarse con los de la Hokage.

_—_No sé mucho, solo que se le practicaron unos exámenes médicos por problemas estomacales y al parecer salió positivo para embarazo _—_siguió hablando la mujer _—__. _Lo peor es que Akatsuki se lo llevó _—_en ese momento una de las ventanas se hizo trizas poniendo a todos en alerta.

Había sido el pelinegro quien había reventado el cristal con un golpe. Se acercó al rubio y le quitó el papel, para luego salir de la habitación lo más rápido que podía.

_—_Malditos... _—_decía mientras corría por los tejados en dirección a la salida de la aldea _—_si le tocan un sólo cabello… _—_seguía hablando mientras la ira se apoderaba de él _—_no quedara ni uno vivo _—_sentenció para luego perderse en la inmensidad del bosque.


	22. 22º Sai y el Kasekage

**Engañados**

**Resumen**: Naruto he de la aldea, luego de descubrir un terrible engaño. Lo que no sabe es que en su cuerpo lleva la prueba de un amor. Tres años después debe volver a la aldea y proteger a sus hijas de todo, inclusive de su otro padre.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capítulo: **22/31

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

22º Capítulo: Sai y el Kasekage

Corría lo más rápido que le daban los pies, sabía que la vida de la persona que más le importaba, se encontraba ahora en manos del enemigo. Sus recuerdos se fueron agolpando en su mente luego de que la Hokage mencionara la posibilidad, no, más bien el hecho de que el Kasekage de Suna estuviera esperando un bebé.

_Se encontraba en la oficina del líder de la aldea de la arena y veía como este trabaja arduamente entre papeles y pergaminos que le indicaban el avance de alguna misión que hubiese encomendado a algún grupo de ninja de su aldea._

_Se acercó lentamente para no alterar el orden de la vida de aquel joven que se encontraba enfrascado en quizás que tema de, lo mas probable, mucha importancia._

_—__Ni se te ocurra, Sai __—__dijo sin levantar la mirada._

_— __¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres que me acerque? __—__Preguntaba __mientras seguía con su camino, logrando que el Kage levantara la mirada y poder apreciar esos hermosos ojos agua marina._

_—__Conozco claramente tus intenciones, pero tengo tiempo en este mommm __—__no podía hablar. Claro ¿Quien podría hablar si le estuvieran comiendo la boca en un beso completamente demandante? No era que lo despreciara, de hecho le gustaba mucho, cuando el ANBU lo besaba de esa manera __—__Sai... te lo digo enserio __—__le decía mientras trataba inútilmente de separarlo de él, pero el moreno no tenía las mismas intenciones._

_—__Vamos... deja de trabajar un poco __—__le decía mientras esparcía besos por su cuello y le iba dejando una que otra marca, sacando pequeños gemidos de los labios del pelirrojo __—__. __No me digas que no quieres, que tu apuesto novio te brinde un poquito de placer __—__mientras que sus manos viajaban en dirección a las partes mas sensibles del Kasekage._

_—__Sai... mis hermanos... pueden venir __—__le pedía entre gemidos y suspiros, no negaba que las manos del moreno conocían a la perfección cada parte de su cuerpo y eso le encantaba, en un rápido movimiento se separó del ANBU y se dirigió a la puerta seguido por el otro._

_—__Vamos... no te me escapes de nuevo. Llevo casi un mes sin poder verte, lo mínimo que me podrías permitir es tocarte un poquito __—__pedía el moreno. El Kasekage se acercó a la puerta y se detuvo frente a esta __— __¿Gaara? __—__vio como el mismísimo líder de Suna ponía seguro a la puerta y se daba la vuelta para acercarse al moreno y darle un arrebatador beso, que obviamente, fue respondido por el otro entre caricias y sutiles palabras que sólo ellos conocían._

_Se acercaron al sillón que había en el despacho del Kasekage. El moreno a medida que avanzaba se iba preocupando de despojar de sus vestimentas al menor, pero de repente, antes de ser depositado sobre el cómodo mueble, el Kasekage dio un salto y salió corriendo en dirección al baño, donde e encerró con llave._

_— __¿Gaara? ¿Qué te pasa? __—__Le preguntaba mientras golpeaba la puerta __—__Abre la puerta o entro de todos modos __— __estaba preocupado y estaba apunto de cumplir su amenaza cuando la puerta se habré dejando ver a un pálido Gaara __— __¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? __—__Le dijo al tiempo que lo apoyaba contra su pecho ya que no sólo su apariencia era débil, estaba visiblemente agotado._

_—__No lo sé, pero será mejor que no le digas a nadie esto... mucho menos a mis hermanos __—__le dijo mientras tomaba asiento tras su escritorio ayudado por el moreno __—__. __Se pondría como loca si se enterara._

_—__Pero no puedes trabajar así __—__le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y le quitaba el seguro, pero sin abrirla __—__. __Será mejor que descanses __— __le dijo al momento que le daba un beso fugas y desaparecía de la oficina._

_—_Seguramente ya estaba embarazado para ese entonces _—_decía mientras seguía el mapa que le había entregado Deidara.

Llegó cerca de un lago, pero una gran concentración de diferentes chacras lo alertó a tomar otro camino. Subió a la copa de un árbol y dibujó en uno de sus pergaminos unas serpientes a las que invocó y bajaron del árbol, para acercarse al grupo que se encontraba más alejado, tratando de no llamar la atención y tener el factor sorpresa de su lado.

Se encontraban cerca de una cueva, la cual imaginaban seria la guarida de Akatsuki.

_—_Antes de entrar... _—_dijo el azulado sujeto que iba frente a todos _—_tienen que dormirse _—_dijo con una sonreías siniestra a los otros dos.

_— _¿Qué quieres decir con eso? _—__preguntó_ Sasuke mientras se ponía frente al rubio.

Ambos mantenían la mirada fija al enemigo, pero el portador del Sharingan desvió la vista y se dio cuenta de la presencia de las dos serpientes que estaban tras una roca, las que reconoció enseguida como una técnica de Sai, por lo que volteó la vista al frente para que los otros no sospecharan.

_—_No pretenderán que los dejaremos entrar así nada más. Tendrán que seguir nuestras ordenes o el Kasekage y los otros dos se atendrá a las consecuencias _—_un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Naruto en ese momento.

Puso la mano sobre el hombro del moreno y este volteo a verlo.

_—P_**or favor **_—_dijo con un hilo de voz, es que no podía entender nadie el dolor que sería para el volver a perder a su bebé.

Sasuke sólo asintió, le preocupaba el destino de los demás, en especial el bebé, que ninguna culpa tenía de lo que pasaba.

El Akatsuki al darse cuenta de que no pondrían problemas, se acercó a ambos y sin que ninguno pudiera hacer nada los noqueo.

Sai llamó a sus serpientes. Luego de ver todo lo que había pasado se dispuso a ir por refuerzos, ya había comprobado que Gaara estaba con ellos y la ubicación especifica de la guarida, pero cuando estaba apunto de darse a la fuga, sintió un gran golpe que lo dejo sin aliento y lo ultimo que vio fue a un tipo con una mascara y la capa de Akatsuki.


	23. 23º En la celda

**Engañados**

**Resumen**: Naruto he de la aldea, luego de descubrir un terrible engaño. Lo que no sabe es que en su cuerpo lleva la prueba de un amor. Tres años después debe volver a la aldea y proteger a sus hijas de todo, inclusive de su otro padre.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capítulo: **23/31

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

23º Capítulo: En la celda

_—_Naruto despierta_ —_lo movía para despertarlo del profundo sueño en el que estaba sumergido _—_ por favor, reacciona _—_vio como poco a poco el rubio empezaba a abrir los ojos y dar señales de despertar.

_—_Mi cabeza _—_decía al tratar de ponerse de pie, pero el cuerpo le molestaba, como si no lo hubiese movido en años _— _¿Donde estoy? _—Preguntaba_ sin notar aun la presencia a su lado, pero al girar lo vio a los ojos y casi se cae de la impresión al darse cuenta de quien era _— _¡Gaara! _—G_rito al momento de saltarle encima y abrazarlo afectuosamente _— _¿Cómo estas? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por que te trajeron con ellos? ¿Por que viniste con ellos?...

_—_Naruto, por favor cállate que me estas mareando _—_le dijo mientras lo volvía a acostar en el colchón sobre el cual estaban. Se acomodó mejor y lo vio fijamente tratando de encontrar algo diferente, claro algo que no fuera su largo cabello que ahora estaba tomado en una trenza que el mismo había hecho cuando despertó hace un día y el otro aun no reaccionaba _— _¿Me quieres decir que es lo que haces aquí?****_—L_e preguntó mientras apoyaba su espalda contra la muralla.

_— _¿Cómo que, qué hago aquí? Te vinimos a rescatar _—__d_e repente cayó que antes del ataque que sufrieron para quedar inconscientes el estaba junto a Sasuke _— _¿A donde lo habrán llevado a Sasuke? _—S_e preguntaba a si mismo _— _¿Donde tendrán a mi bebé?

_— _¿Tu bebé? _—L_o miró un poco curioso, pero como su condición lo hacía mas perceptivo entendió al instante _—__A_sí que puedes engendrar ¿No?

_— _¿He? _—_Miró curioso al pelirrojo _— _¿Por qué me dices eso? En realidad como sabes que... Gaara no me digas que tú... _—_comprendiendo un poco por donde iba el asunto.

_—_Así es, Naruto, estoy esperando un bebé, tengo poco mas de dos meses _—_el rubio lo miraba con los ojos enangostados _— _¿Que?

_— _¿Y me dirás de quien es, no? _—__L_o miro fijamente tratando de pensar quienes de los que conocía, que tuvieran contacto con el Kasekage, pudiera ser el padre de su bebé, pero ni siquiera sabía si el Kage se había casado en este tiempo, no lo veía hace mas de tres años, por lo que no sabia nada de el en mucho tiempo.

_—_No sé si será prudente que lo sepas. Apropósito, dime por que estabas aquí.

_—_Primero dime tú, quien es el padre de tu bebé.

_—_Bien. El padre de mi bebé es Sai y no me pongas esa cara. Él a estado en Suna hace dos años, por lo que de a poco nos fuimos conociendo y terminamos en esto.

_—_Eso si que no me lo esperaba. Bueno, yo estaba buscando el escondite de Akatsuki, ellos tienen a mi hijo y a Itachi.

_— _¿El Uchiha? Tu hijo es de Uchiha Sasuke.

_— _¿Como lo supiste? _—D_ijo sorprendido por la seguridad en las palabras del pelirrojo.

_—_Siempre estaban juntos en todas partes. Además vienes a "rescatar" a su hermano y cuando despertaste te oí decir que en donde estaría, por lo que me imagino que a él también lo atraparon.

_—_Tienes razón en todo exceptuando el hecho de que nos capturaron. En realidad nos dejamos atrapar para que ellos nos trajeran contigo y así entrar en la cueva, para poder salvar a mi hijo y a Itachi de paso.

_—_Ahora el problema es saber donde están los Uchiha y tu bebé.

_—_Sólo espero que Soun este a salvo _—_dijo mientras se paraba y trataba de ver algo a través de los barrotes de la celda en que lo tenían atrapado.

En otra celda al otro extremo del pasillo se encontraban tras hombres con grilletes en los pies los cuales los mantenían prácticamente pegados al suelo, poco a poco uno fue despertando de su letargo y abrió lastimosamente los ojos encontrándose con que mantenerlos serrados no hacia mayor diferencia ya que el lugar era demasiado oscuro.

_— _Mierda _—_dijo al momento en que posaba una de sus manos en su nuca y sentía el dolor punzante de una herida que le provocó su anterior desvanecimiento, de pronto recordó que es lo que buscaba en ese lugar _—__. _Gaara... tengo que salir de aquí.

_— _¿Y tú desde cuando tanta confianza con el Kasekage, copia barata?

_—_Nada que te importe Uchiha bastardo.

_—_Algo muy raro esta pasando, que es lo que quiere Akatsuki con el pelirrojo ese.

_—_Lo mismo... lo mismo que quiere con... con Naru-chan _—_dijo una voz a su costado.

_— _¿Itachi? _— H_ablo un poco sorprendido de no haber sentido la presencia del mayor y de la voz cansada del mismo.

_—_Hola ototo... _—__dijo tosiendo._

_— _¿Que te pasa? ¿Por que toses y hablas así?

_—_Vaya, Uchiha bastardo. Yo que te creía más inteligente. No vez que el tipo esta herido.

_—_Tú cállate, estúpido _— _dijo desprecio _—__. _Y a que te refieres que es lo mismo que quieren con Naruto.

_—_Pein y Madara quieren al Kasekage y Naru-chan... cof cof... para darles descendencias...

_— _¡¿Qué? _— G_ritaron al mismo tiempo.


	24. 24º Sus verdaderos planes

**Engañados**

**Resumen**: Naruto he de la aldea, luego de descubrir un terrible engaño. Lo que no sabe es que en su cuerpo lleva la prueba de un amor. Tres años después debe volver a la aldea y proteger a sus hijas de todo, inclusive de su otro padre.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capítulo: **24/31

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**24º Capítulo: Sus verdaderos planes**

_—_** ¿Có****mo que descendencia?**_ —D_ecía el Uchiha sin creer lo que el mayor les decía.

_—_**Se enteraron de que ****Soun es hijo del contenedor del Kyuubi… maldición… cuando nos atraparon a Dei-chan y a mí, yo huí con el bebé…** _—_vio la cara anhelante que tenía su hermano _—__. _**No te preocupes,**** el niño esta hermoso… realmente no tienes como negarlo, es tu copia cuando eras un bebé **_— _siguió tociendo y escupiendo sangre mientras veía al menor que lo miraba intrigado _— ¿Q_**ué es lo que quieres preguntar? Ha m****e imagino que será el como yo sé que tú ya sabes de la existencia de los bebés y no me he metido en algo que no me importaba. Revisé tus recuerdos… todos tus recuerdos **_—_dijo mientras recordaba lo que hicieron Naruto y Sasuke en el lago _—__. _**Lo**** más importante ahora es salir de aquí y sacar al Kasekage y a Naru-chan de aquí. Antes de que ellos logren lo que están buscando**.

_— ¿_**Pero qu****e es lo que quieren realmente? No termino de entender, para que quieren que Naruto y el Kasekage para darles descendencia.**

_—_**Fácil ototo… el ****Kasekage al igual que Naruto tiene la habilidad de engendrar gracias a ser portadores de un bijou… aunque a él se lo hayan extraído, aun así puede engendrar.**

_— ¿_**Y c****ómo pueden estar tan seguros?**

_—_**Al parecer tenían a alguien infiltrado en Suna y se enteró de algo acerca del ****Kasekage… algo que no alcancé a escuchar ya que en ese momento me trajeron aquí.**

_— ¿_**Entonces de que se enteraron? **_—M_iró a su compañero de celda y algo en su rostro, siempre inmune a cambios, le llamó la atención. Estaba sudando y se notaba, aunque muy levemente, una mueca de ¿Preocupación? – ¿T**ú no sabrás algo que nosotros no sabemos, copia barata? **_—E_l moreno se tensó al sentir la taladrante mirada de los otros dos.

_—_**S****í, puede que yo sepa algo que ustedes dos no saben.**

_— __¿_**Y eso tiene que ver, con el que tú estés aquí****?**

_—_**Deja las preguntas****, Uchiha. Mejor piensa como podemos salir de aquí.**

_—_**Veo muy difícil que puedan lograr eso… ninjas de Konoha **_—_dijo una sombra afuera de la celda, los tres se mantuvieron erguidos _—_**no podrán salir de aquí, a menos claro, que yo lo ordene, lo cual es imposible **_—_dijo al momento en que emprendía su caminata hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, pero lo pensó dos veces y se detuvo mienta llamaba a uno de sus subordinados _—_**Kakuzo, Hidan **_—_al momento dos tipos aparecieron frente a los cuatro.

_—_**Nos mando a llamar líder.**

_—_**S****í, Hidan. Quiero que traigan a los prisioneros de la ultima celda y los pongan frente a ellos **_—_dijo al momento en que apuntaba una celda bacía frente a la de los morenos _—_**quizás ver como los torturo, haga que piensen mejor en lo que les propondré **_—_dijo al momento en que los tipos desaparecían del lugar.

Luego de unos minutos traían en sus hombros a los dos jóvenes contenedores y los metieron en la celda, asegurándose de mantenerlos bien engrillados para que no pudieran salir de allí. Luego de eso se fueron dejando a los cinco prisioneros y a su líder en aquel oscuro pasillo de celdas.

B**ien. Ahora que están aquí vamos a hablar, pero antes tengo que llamar a alguien **_—_hizo una serie de sellos y al momento apareció frente a el otro sujeto con una capa de la organización y una mascara.

El tipo camino en dirección a la celda donde se encontraban el Kasekage y el kitsune y vio a sus objetivos a través de las rejas.

_—_**Muy interesante tus capturas****, Pein. No te puedo negar que son realmente exquisitos **_—_dijo al momento en que se volteaba y se sacaba la mascara que por primera vez para la mayoría de los que estaban allí.

Revelaba el rostro de un hombre, de unos 50 años, pero en buena forma, de cabello y ojos negros. Los cinco se sobresaltaron con las palabras del mayor y tanto Sai como Sasuke cerraron los puños en forma violenta.

**Asumo que se preguntaran para que los quiero aquí****, tomando en cuenta que ya obtuvimos el bijou del Kasekage ¿No?... pues bien, les tenemos un trato que no podrán rechazar y si lo rechazan no creo que les agrade… **_—_una sonrisa sádica se formó en su rostro el cual ahora podían apreciar mejor, gracias a las antorchas que en esos minutos estaba encendiendo el "líder" _—__. _**Resulta**** que gracias un muy buen informante, nos hemos enterado de cierta habilidad que tiene el Kasekage y concuerda perfectamente con cierto mocoso que tenemos en nuestro poder **_—_en ese momento Naruto se arrojó contra el pelinegro al cual trató de atrapar por entre los barrotes.

_— _**¡Maldito!**** ¡¿Donde tienes a mi hijo? Si algo le paso, te juro que…**

_— ¿_**Si algo le pasa qu****é? ¿Me mataras? Por favor no te das cuanta que no puedes hacer nada al respecto, mas que escuchar lo que tengo que proponerte **_—_vio como el joven se dejaba caer en el piso _—__. L_**o que deseo es muy sencillo y ustedes dos nos lo van a conceder**_—_todos ponían atención a lo que el sujeto decía, ahora se encontraba en medio de las celdas mientras Pein se recargaba contra la muralla viendo todo lo que pasaba allí _—__. _**Lo**** que quiero es un heredero y uno de ustedes me lo va a dar.**

_—_**Olvídalo. Eso nunca lo conseguirás **_—_decía Gaara al momento en que ocultaba a Naruto tras él, como forma de protección _—__. _**Nunca**** obtendrás nada de nosotros.**

_—_**Me gusta mucho tu actitud, pequeño** _—_dijo mientras se acercaba a la celda y tomaba la barbilla del Kasekage que lo miraba con ira _—__, _**lastima que tendría que esperar a que botaras al que llevas dentro****. Aunque eso no sería un problema. Un par de ataques y estoy seguro que lo perderías al instante **_—_el joven se tensó y trató de alejarse lo más que pudo de ese psicópata que atentaba contra la vida de su bebé no nato.

_— _**¡Suéltalo, maldito! **_—G_ritó Sai al otro lado de la celda. El hombre se giró dejando caer a Gaara dentro de la celda _—__N_**o te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima **_—_decía lleno de rabia.

El hombre comenzó a reír de forma siniestra hasta que se calmo

_—_**No me digas que ese mocoso es tuyo**_—__decía riéndose —. _**No**** me lo esperaba, pero realmente me tiene sin cuidado, ya esta decidido **_—_**dijo con decisión **_—_**Pein tú te quedaras con el nueve colas. Haz lo que quieras con él****. Yo en cambio quiero al joven Kage en mi cama** _— _comenzó a caminar a la salida _—__._ **Disfruten**** su ultima noche aquí, por que mañana todo será diferente **_—_los dos tipos salieron del lugar dejando a los cinco jóvenes sin nada que hacer.


	25. 25º El cometido de Pein

**Engañados**

**Resumen**: Naruto he de la aldea, luego de descubrir un terrible engaño. Lo que no sabe es que en su cuerpo lleva la prueba de un amor. Tres años después debe volver a la aldea y proteger a sus hijas de todo, inclusive de su otro padre.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capítulo: **25/31

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**25º ****Capítulo: El cometido de Pein**

Gaara se aferró a Naruto, no por que este fuera débil, pero las hormonas por el embarazo le decían que estaba en peligro la vida de su bebé, por lo que una corriente eléctrica pasó por su espalda. Una crisis nerviosa no era lo que necesitaban en este momento, debía ser fuerte, por él y por su hijo, sintió como los brazos del rubio lo atraían y lo consolaba.

_—_T**ranquilo****, Gaara, no dejaremos que ese maldito te haga perder a tu bebé **_— _le decía mientras sobaba su espalda. No sabía que más hacer para consolarlo.

Pasaron la noche en vela, para que nadie se acercara a ellos, estaban seguros que si se descuidaban, esos tipos se podrían aprovechar de su distracción y tratar algo contra el Kage.

Cuando amaneció, sintieron que la puerta de la celda se abrió llamando la atención de los cinco jóvenes. Sentían los pasos de alguien acercándose, cuando la apersona llegó a su altura se dieron cuenta de que era Pein y no venia solo. Entre sus brazos traía el pequeño cuerpo de un bebé que el rubio reconoció al instante.

_—__Soun__—_trató de decir algo más, pero la emoción lo embargaba en ese momento, vio como el tipo quitaba el candado de la celda y le acercaba al bebé sin decir nada. Lo tomó en sus brazos, bajo la atenta mirada de los otros, mas en especial la mirada anhelante del menor de los Uchiha, que estaba fascinado por la escena que tenía enfrente _—_**mi bebé... mi niño... **_—_decía arrullándolo contra su pecho, quería sentir la respiración del infante contra si. Mas un quejido lo sacó de su ensoñación, al ver al líder de Akatsuki jalando a Gaara fuera de la celda _— _**¡Gaara! **_—__T_rató de acercarse, pero lo que oyó lo hizo detenerse.

_—__ ¿_R**ealmente puedes luchar con ****tu cría en tus brazos? **_—__L_e dijo cerrando nuevamente la celda, pero muy a su sorpresa y la de los demás guío al pelirrojo a la celda de los morenos, la abrió y lanzó al Kage contra Sai quien lo recibió protectoramente, para luego salir del lugar y mientras cerraba la puerta volvió a hablar _—__D_**isfruten del espectáculo** _—_se dirigió nuevamente a la celda del rubio y la abrió para entrar nuevamente.

Naruto instintivamente aferró a el cuerpo de Soun hacía si.

_—N_**o te lo quitaré, por lo menos no lo sacaré de esta celda **_—_le dijo amenazante quitándole al niño de los brazos.

_— ¡_**Devuélvemelo! **_—L_e gritó el rubio. Vio que lo dejaba en una esquina, sobre unas colchas que le sirvieron de cama. Luego se acercó y lo hizo levantarse de golpe _— _**¡Suéltame! **_—L_e exigió tratando de separarse, pero al no haber dormido nada sus fuerzas estaban al límite, aunque era raro ya que no tenía tanto sueño desde hace mucho tiempo.

_— ¡_**Déjalo, maldito! **_—G_ritaba Sasuke desde la otra celda, entendiendo lo que había dicho el tipo cuando salió de su celda.

_—_**Cállate **_—_le ordenó desde su posición _—__. _**Te**** tengo un trato. O te entregas a mi o te entregas a mi **_—_dijo besándolo a la fuerza.

_— _**¡Detente! **_—D_ecía el pelirrojo aferrado a los barrotes, ya que los otros tenían grilletes que los detenían.

_— _**¡Maldito, déjame! **_—T_rataba de zafarse el rubio, siendo arrastrado hasta el colchón que había en el piso. Pataleando y golpeando al otro con todas sus fuerzas.

_— _**¡Basta! **_—D_ecía el moreno aterrado por lo que veía, el maldito de Pein estaba apunto de violar a Naruto y él no podía hacer nada. Vio que en un rápido movimiento Naruto logró alejar al tipo de él, pero el hombre se acercó nuevamente.

_—_**Te dejar****é algo en claro, o eres tú o va a ser tu vástago **_—_el rubio palideció al igual que los otros. El pelinaranja se acercó nuevamente al rubio y satisfecho vio que no ponía oposición _—__. A_**sí me gusta** _—_le dijo poniéndose sobre él, mientras el rubio desviaba la mirada y lloraba en silencio.

_—_**Maldito**_—_dijo muy bajo.

No, claro que no, él haría todo por su bebé, no dejaría que ese maldito le pusiera ni un dedo encima. Sólo le quedaba rogar por que todo terminara rápidamente. Sentía con asco como las manos del mayor recorrían los lugares que días antes había recorrido Sasuke. No quería pensar en eso, pero sabía que el moreno estaba en primera fila, viendo como aquel tipo se adueñaba de su cuerpo. Del cuerpo que por decidió propia siempre le perteneció al Uchiha.

No podían articular palabra, sólo vieron con horror cuando el maldito penetró al rubio con todas sus fuerzas, como embestía el frágil cuerpo del kitsune y no podían hacer nada. No tenían salida. Si el maldito no hubiese usado a Soun como escudo, el rubio podría haberse opuesto a tal atrocidad, pero no podían. Lo había dejado claro. Era el Uzumaki o el bebé. Vieron cuando terminó dentro del cuerpo inerte del menor y como salía de él con una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro.

_—_**Muy satisfactorio, ciertamente **_—_dijo con desprecio, para luego salir de la celda y dejar tirado el cuerpo del rubio. En esa celda con su hijo como testigo presencial de todo lo que había vivido su Otto-Chan.


	26. 26º El plan del Zorro

**Engañados**

**Resumen**: Naruto he de la aldea, luego de descubrir un terrible engaño. Lo que no sabe es que en su cuerpo lleva la prueba de un amor. Tres años después debe volver a la aldea y proteger a sus hijas de todo, inclusive de su otro padre.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capítulo: **26/31

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

26º Capítulo: El plan del zorro

_—_ ¡Naruto! _—_Gritó el moreno, al ver el cuerpo inmóvil del rubio en la otra celda.

Había tenido que presenciar el ultraje al menor en manos del líder de Akatsuki, sin poder hacer nada al respecto ya que el miserable había doblegado al rubio, al mencionar a su bebé.

Vieron como el rubio se incorporaba lentamente.

_—__N_**_o lo llamen... o si no él aparecerá _**_—_dijo de pronto con una voz muy dura el rubio, dejando a todos un poco confundidos _—__._******_Si lo llaman querrá salir de la celda en que lo tengo encerrado, además que quiere ver al mocoso._**

_—_ ¿Kyuubi? _—_Preguntó el moreno dejando a los otros tres sorprendidos, por la declaración del moreno que llamaba a Naruto por el nombre del demonio de las nueve colas.

_—_** _¿Qu_****_é esperabas, Uchiha? ¿Realmente creías que iba a dejar que mi contenedor sufriera lo que ese maldito pretendía? En realidad él no recordara nada, de hecho, yo estuve en su lugar desde que el amenazo con el bebé, mi contenedor tuvo una lucha interna y por eso logré dominar la situación _**_—_dijo mientras tomaba en brazos a la criatura que trataba de llamar la atención moviendo sus manitos de un lado para el otro.

_—_ ¿Y si lo logró? _—_Trató de hablar el pelirrojo _—_ ¿Dejó a Naruto embarazado? _—_Sintió como la sonrisa sádica del zorro resonaba en todos los espacios que hubiesen en ese lugar _— _¿Qué mierda te pasa, zorro estúpido? _—__preguntó_ el hormonal Kage.

_—_**_Va_****_ya que son insoportables los embarazados _**_—_dijo el ¿Rubio? _—__. _**_Lo_****_ que pasa es que es imposible que mi contenedor quede en cinta de ese bastardo._**

_—_ ¿Por que dices eso? _—_Preguntó el mayor de los Uchiha _—__S_egún vi... el desgraciado eyaculó en el interior de Naruto _—_terminó de preguntar.

_—_**_Fácil_****_, el cuerpo de Naruto ya esta con su cuerpo _**_—_dijo dejando a todos con los ojos dilatados por lo dicho por el demonio.

_—_ ¿Cómo? _—_Preguntó Sasuke.

_—_**_Eres realmente lento, Uchiha _**_—_vio la cara de imbécil que tenía el menor _—_**_. Que el mocoso ya estaba en cinta cuando ese_****_ tipo lo violó ¿Comprendes? ¿Sabes sumar o te hago un mapita? _**_—_le dijo cínico.

_—_ ¿Naruto esta esperando un bebe mío? ¿Se nuevo? _—_Preguntó aun sin creer.

_—_** _¡Bingo! _****_Premio mayor para el potro. Realmente, Uchiha ¿Cómo lo haces? Cada vez que tocas a mi contenedor lo preñas _**_—_dijo divertido por la cara del otro _—_**_Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es salir de aquí_****_. Claro, dejándole claro a ese "líder" que no volverá a tocar a nadie en su vida_**_._

_—_De eso me encargo yo _—_dijo el moreno envuelto nuevamente en la ira _—__, _pero ¿Cuando volverá a la normalidad Naruto?

_—_**_Si te refieres a cuando abandonare su cuerpo... yo creo que mis poderes curativos ya están por terminar de curar su cuerpo, así que en unas horas mas, dos quizás_** _—_dijo envolviendo al bebé en una manta, el cual ya se encontraba dormido.

_—_No recordara nada ¿Verdad? _—_Preguntó el Uchiha nuevamente.

_—_**_No_****_, pero si lo harán ustedes. Ya será su opción decirle que fue lo que pasó. Si le dicen la verdad o inventan una buena excusa para explicarle. Lo que les queda preguntarse a ustedes es si serán capaces de cargar en sus recuerdos lo que vieron y tú, Uchiha ¿Serás capaz de aceptar que el cuerpo de mi contenedor fue usado por otro hombre? _**_—_les preguntó el Kyuubi.

_—_Yo _—_pensaba que responder, que en su corazón le daba una respuesta, pero le costaba encontrarla, hasta que lo entendió, él amaba a Naruto, su corazón y sentimientos son suyos y si bien su cuerpo fue manchado, él se encargaría de reparar cada resquicio de impureza que hubiese en él _—__. Si_ Naruto no lo recuerda, no soy quien para decírselo. Yo cargaré con esto y me encargaré de que nada lo vuelva a afectar.

_—_**_Bien dicho_****_, Uchiha. Ahora lo que haremos para salir de aquí. Tú, contenedor _**_—_le dijo a Gaara _—__, _**_usa tu arena para romper los grilletes de esos tres._**

_—__C_laro, supongo _—_Gaara concentro chacra en sus manos y trató de juntar la mayor cantidad de arena que hubiese en ese lugar, con mucho esfuerzo destruyó las cadenas que apresaban a los morenos.

_—_**_Bien_****_, ahora escúchenme. Se supone que ahora el tal Madara vendrá por el pelirrojo. En ese momento atacarán y no antes, seguramente verá al bebé aquí y tratará de sacarlo. En ese instante le diré a mi contenedor que salga de aquí con el bebé. Ahora necesito que hagas tu último esfuerzo y trates de romper el candado de su celda, para que en el momento preciso, puedan huir._**

_—_ ¿Y por qué no huimos ahora? _—_Le preguntó Sai, mientras mantenía a Gaara muy cerca de él.

_—_**_Porque no sabemos como salir de aquí en primera instancia y no sabemos cuantas puer_****_tas vamos a tener que atravesar. El Kasekage tiene sus fuerzas limitadas por el embarazo, pero te aseguro que esos dos son muy confiados y dejaran las puertas abiertas para llegar aquí _**_—_dijo finalmente.


	27. 27º La revelación para Naruto

**Engañados**

**Resumen**: Naruto he de la aldea, luego de descubrir un terrible engaño. Lo que no sabe es que en su cuerpo lleva la prueba de un amor. Tres años después debe volver a la aldea y proteger a sus hijas de todo, inclusive de su otro padre.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capítulo: **27/31

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

Capítulo 27: La revelación para Naruto

Todos estaban en silencio, esperando el desenlace que había predicho el Kyuubi.

En una celda de aquella oscura guarida se encontraban el zorro de las nueve colas, sentado en el piso apoyando su espalda contra la muralla y a su lado un durmiente Soun que descansaba tranquilamente sin ser consiente del peligro que todos corrían allí.

En la otra celda se encontraba Sasuke, sentado en el suelo sin apartar su miraba del cuerpo de su amado aun en este momento bajo la posesión del Kyuubi y su pequeño hijo que, tal y como le había dicho Itachi, era una copia de el mismo cuando era un bebe.

Al costado de su hermano, el mayor de los Uchiha concentraba su chacra de la manera menos notoria posible para no ser detectado y trataba de usar un jutsu curativo en sus heridas.

En otra de las esquinas se encontraban Sai apoyado contra la muralla mientras que Gaara apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo de este y trataba de descansar un poco.

_—_** ¿Crees que resulte?******_—_Le preguntó de improviso el pelirrojo atrayendo de inmediato la atención del moreno.

_—_**Eso espero****, Gaa-Chan, pero te juro que no dejaré que te pase nada. A ti o mi hijo.**

_—_**Eso espero **_—_dijo convencido de que el otro cumpliría su palabra, ya se había encargado de lo que le había dicho el zorro y la puerta de la celda estaba abierta, pero aparentemente se veía cerrada para que los que estuvieran afuera no lo notaran.

De repente un gemido hizo a todos mirara hacia la celda del rubio que al parecer estaba reaccionando.

_—__Soun_**,**** mi bebé **_—_dijo al momento en que tomaba el pequeño bultito en sus brazos _—__. M_**i niño, mi niño, mi niño **_—_repetía mientras lo aferraba contra su pecho, pero algo no cuadraba con lo que vio antes de perder el sentido, miró hacia todos lados y recordó que estaba siendo atacado por Pein. Entonces vio a la celda de afrente donde se encontraban los morenos y el Kasekage.

_—_** ¿Naruto? **_—_Preguntó el moreno.

_—_** ¿Qué****? ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí? **_—_Preguntó intrigado.

_—_** ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas****, Naru-Chan?**

_—_**No se bien****, Itachi. Creo que estaba en la celda y... y Pein me amenazo con Soun, pero luego de eso todo es demasiado confuso.**

_—__ ¿_**No recuerdas nada más****?**

_—_**No****, Gaara, pero ¿Qué paso, Sasuke? ¿Qué hizo Pein después? **

Un intenso silencio se cernió sobre los demás, nadie era capas de decirle al rubio lo que había pasado, Sasuke lo miraba tratando de encontrar en esos hermosos ojos un atibo de dolor que se podría interpretar como si hubiera recordado algo, pero no lo había. Sólo encontró, en su lugar, duda, duda e incertidumbre.

_—_**Nada****, no pudo hacerte nada **_—_dijo de repente el moreno.

_—_** ¿Pero cómo? **_—_Preguntó el kitsune.

_—_**El Kyuubi se apoderó**** de tu cuerpo y se enfrentó a Pein, por lo que tuvo que irse **_—_dijo viendo a los ojos de su ángel, se sentía miserable al engañarlo de esa manera, pero era por su bien, aunque el cargara con el hecho en sus recuerdos no iba a dejar que la luz de esos hermosos zafiros se perdiera.

_—_**Oh... entiendo... ****¿Pero como saldremos de aquí?**

_—__Y_**a tenemos todo resuelto, s****ólo tienes que estar atento a lo que te diga el Kyuubi. Él se encargará de decirte el momento exacto en el que tienes que escapar **_—_le dijo el ANBU.

_—_**Pero y ustedes... ****¿Cómo le harán para salir de aquí?**

_—_**Nosotros ya**** tenemos todo listo, me encargué de quitarles los grilletes y forzar la entrada, por lo que sólo esperaremos a que vengan por alguno de nosotros.**

_—_**Ok... yo estaré listo para pelear.**

_—_**NO **_—__d_ijo de repente el menor de los Uchiha _—__._**Tú no estas en condiciones de pelear.**

_—__ ¿_**Y eso por qué?**** Estoy en perfectas condiciones.**

_—_**De hecho no Naru-Chan.**

_—__ ¿_**Por qué,**** Itachi?**

_—_**El Kyuub****i nos dijo otra cosa más... estás embarazado, Naruto **_—_le dijo el moreno sin poder evitar tener un tono de ilusión en su voz.

_—_** ¡¿Qué? **_—_Preguntó el rubio impactado _—_** ¿C****ómo que estoy embarazado? ¡Eso es imposible!**

_—_**Por lo que yo s****é es muy posible. Teniendo en cuenta lo que paso en el lago **_—_ dijo el moreno logrando que el rostro del rubio se tiñera de un intenso color rojo.

_—_**Voy a tener otro bebé...******_—_decía al tiempo en que posaba una mano sobre su vientre, pero no pudo seguir pensándolo mucho ya que el sonido de la puerta puso a todos en alerta. Era hora de actuar.


	28. 28º El fin de Akatsuki

**Engañados**

**Resumen**: Naruto he de la aldea, luego de descubrir un terrible engaño. Lo que no sabe es que en su cuerpo lleva la prueba de un amor. Tres años después debe volver a la aldea y proteger a sus hijas de todo, inclusive de su otro padre.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capítulo: **28/31

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

28º Capítulo: El fin de Akatsuki

Cuando sintieron que la puerta se abría, se prepararon para actuar como lo habían planeado. Naruto aferró a su hijo contra su pecho en forma de defensa. Sasuke, Itachi y Sai hicieron como si aun llevaran los grilletes puestos y finalmente Gaara se quedó junto a su pareja, sabiendo que esta vez seria él, quien estaría bajo la vista de alguno de los Akatsuki.

Vio algo raro dentro de la celda que pertenecía a los contenedores, sólo estaba el rubio y para agregarle detalles, estaba con el mocoso en brazos. Lo miraba en forma desafiante, por lo que no dudó en buscar con su mirada al pelirrojo que lo había desafiado unas horas atrás. El Kasekage se encontraba en la celda de los morenos y estaba prácticamente escondido tras el padre de su hijo no nato. Eso realmente le pareció patético, pero decidió primero arreglar el pequeño detalle de la otra celda, por lo que decidido abrió la celda del rubio acercándose peligrosamente con la idea de arrebatarle al lactante.

_—__¡_**_A_**_hora__, mocoso! ¡Corre lo mas rápido que te den las piernas y no mires atrás! __—__L_e dijo lainconfundible voz del Kyuubi el cual hablaba a través de su mente. El rubio entendió y en un ágil movimiento logró salir de la celda siendo perseguido de cerca por el enmascarado.

_—_**Vuelve aquí, maldito mocoso **_—_decía mientras lo seguía, ya estaba apunto de alcanzarlo, antes de que el rubio llegara a la puerta, pero fue atacado por la espalda y fue a estrellarse contra la muralla que tenía frente a él. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero no lo logró. Sintió cuando un kunai se clavaba en su estomago.

_—_**Te prometo que nunca mas en lo que te queda de vida, volverás a amenazar con matar a mi hijo** _—_le dijo Sai con una sonrisa que se veía realmente sádica. El moreno clavaba cada vez más a dentro el objeto escuchando satisfecho los gritos de dolor que estaba emitiendo el moreno_—_** Oh ****¿Te duele? **_—__preguntaba_ con malicia mientras enterraba más a fondo el kunai.

_—_** ¿Por qué****? ¿Por qué no me puedo mover? **_—_Preguntaba con una mirada llena de ira, mirada que ahora todos podían apreciar gracias a que Sai le había quitado la mascara.

_—_** ¿Siendo el má****s antiguo de los Uchiha no puedes saberlo? Se nota que la vejes esta en tu contra **_—_le decía Itachi mientras reflejaba en sus ojos el Sharingan activado a su máxima potencia.

_—_** ¡Tú, maldito! **_—_**G**ritó al momento de sentir otro kunai enterrarse en su cuerpo, esta vez en su **cuello **_—__N_**o lograran salir de aquí...**** arggg... les juro... que no saldrán vivos... de aquí.**

_—_**Claro que saldremos **_—_le dijo Sai, mientras convocaba una gran cantidad de escorpiones, creados por sus dibujos los cuales se acercaban peligrosamente al cuerpo del herido _—__, _**pero tú no lo sabrás **_—_le repetía mientras veía entusiasmado como sus creaciones clavaban sus aguijones en el cuerpo del hombre

Gritaba de desesperación al sentir como el ácido inyectado comenzaba a derretir todo a su paso.

**Maldito... sufrirás hasta que mueras **_—_le decía con voz llena de rencor. Sintió una mano en su hombro y se giro para ver al mayor de los Uchiha.

_—_**Sai **_—_ le dijo mientras que con su cabeza señalaba a un lado.

El ANBU se dio vuelta y pudo ver al pelirrojo que se abrazaba a si mismo y temblaba. Se dio cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo le estaba afectando a Gaara.

_—_**Agrádesele a él****. Muérete de una vez **_—_dijo al momento de darle una fuerte patada la cual golpeó sobre el kunai en el cuello del hombre, matándolo en el acto. Se levantó del lugar donde se encontraba y se acercó a Gaara. Lo abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho _—__. _**Ya, ya todo acabó**_—_el pelirrojo sólo asintió calmando su respiración, al parecer en su estado, estaba un poco mas susceptible a lo que veía.

Itachi por fin hizo desaparecer el Sharingan mientras se acercaba a su hermano que tenía a Naruto fuertemente abrazado sin aplastar a su pequeña carga.

_—_S**erá mejor que salgamos de aquí ****lo mas rápido posible **_—_les dijo a los cuatro.

Por fin salieron del pasillo en el que estaban y se acercaban cada vez más al centro de la guarida, en el camino se encontraron con Zetsu, Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzo los cuales fueron eliminados con mayor facilidad de la que esperaban. Cuando llegaron casi a la salida del lugar estaban realmente agotados, pero aun les faltaban dos miembros, los cuales estaban esperándolos precisamente a las puertas del lugar.

_—_**Así que lograron vencer a los demás ¿No? **_—_Preguntó con malicia el pelinaranja apoyado contra una de las murallas del lugar.

Los cinco jóvenes se pusieron en posición de ataque. Naruto se acercó a Gaara y le hablo de repente, ganándose la atención de los demás.

_—_**Gaara****, llévate a Soun por favor **_—_le dijo al momento en que le entregaba su preciado bultito despierto ahora, por el escándalo de las batalles _—__._** S****ácalos de aquí, Sai **_—_le dijo al moreno.

_—__E_**spera****, tú no puedes pelear más** _—_le dijo el menor de los Uchiha.

_—_**S****i puedo **_—_dijo girándose _—__. _**Pude**** la primera vez, cuando esperaba a los trillizos. Y esa vez no lo sabía **_—_le dijo serio, aunque sin quererlo salió más dulce de lo que esperaba. Mientras el moreno tomaba en sus brazos al Kasekage.

_—_** ¡****No! ¡Espera, Sai! **_—_Le decía tratando de bajar, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el moreno hizo una serie de sellos que los hicieron desaparecer.

_—_**Kon****an... ve por ellos **_—_le ordenó a la mujer que salió al instante, pero esta vez seguido por el Uchiha mayor.

Se encontraban solos ahora. Naruto, Sasuke y Pein, frente a frente. El moreno apretaba sus puños con fuerza, mientras hacia girar el Sharingan en sus ojos.

_—_**Y dime ¿Ya se recupero tu cuerpo? **_—_Le dijo con malicia al rubio. En ese momento el moreno se lanzó contra él atacándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Estuvieron luchando de manera feroz por varios minutos, hasta que Pein lanzó un ataque contra el kitsune y Sasuke se puso como escudo para recibir el golpe que lo lanzó contra un muro del lugar.

_—_** ¡Sasuke! **_—_Gritó al verlo inconsciente. El delincuente se reía de manera exagerada ante la desesperación del menor. Naruto se sentía furioso _—_**Kyuubi... protege a mi hijo **_—_le dijo mientras se giraba para quedar frente al ultimo de los Akatsuki.

_—_** ¿****Q**_ue pretendes mocoso? __—_Le preguntó el zorro.

_—_**Tú s****ólo protégelo de que nada le pase **_—_le dijo mientras comenzaba a concentrar su chacra.

_—_**_C_**_omo quieras... s__ólo cuídate_****_—_le dijo el zorro para ponerse a crear una barrera alrededor del feto, con la intención de proteger el producto de cualquier ataque externo.

_—_**Ahora s****í **_—_le dijo poniéndose a acumular más chacra en sus manos y quedando en posición de ataque.

_—_** ¿Por qu****é tanta rabia, kitsune? ¿Qué tan malo te he hecho? **_—_Le decía en forma cínica, dándole miradas lascivas al cuerpo del menor.

_—_**T****e diré que tan malo haz hecho. Secuestraron a mi amigo **_—_le decía acercándose más al hombre _—__. _**Usaste**** a mi hijo como carnada **_—_otro paso hacia delante _—__. M_**e violaste **_—_pudo ver la cara de satisfacción del mayor_—__. _**Hiciste**** que Sasuke mintiera para protegerme, atacaste a Sasuke **_—_cada vez estaba mas furioso, podía recordar el rostro del moreno cuando le dijo que no le habían hecho nada, tragándose para él toda la frustración.

Si bien el Kyuubi había cambiado lugares con él al momento de que Pein lo violaba, él pudo verlo de todas maneras, al igual que la conversación que tuvo el zorro con el Uchiha. Por lo que su ira se incrementaba a cada instante y su chacra se elevaba haciendo retroceder al mayor.

_—_**Naruto **_—_dijo en un susurro el moreno. Estaba al borde de la inconsciencia, pero había escuchado lo que había dicho el rubio y le dolía más el hecho de saber que el rubio sabía que lo había engañado, aunque hubiese sido para protegerlo.

_—__Sí, _**fue realmente delicioso, ¿No quieres repetirlo? **

_—_** ¡Maldito! **_—_Le gritó al momento de lanzarse contra él y atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

La batalla era sorprendente. Los ataques iban por parte de ambos. Las paredes del lugar comenzaban a sucumbir por el poder de las técnicas que ambos empleaban.

Pein le lanzó un golpe directo en el estomago, lo cual preocupo por unos instantes al rubio, pero la voz del zorro diciéndole que todo iba bien lo ayudó a concentrarse en el ataque, se dio cuenta de que Pein al realizar el Rin'negan dejaba su cuerpo indefenso por una fracción de segundo.

El mayor trató de usar el Rin'negan contra el rubio, pero se sorprendió con el hecho de no poder controlarlo, eso era por que Naruto podía revertir cualquier dōjutsu gracias al entrenamiento de Itachi, por lo que en ese preciso momento se lanzó contra el mayor

_—_** ¡Rasengan! **_—_Gritó al momento de estrellar su técnica contra el pecho del hombre que fue lanzado contra un muro, se acercó rápidamente, convocó a tres clones que lo ayudaron a crear su técnica mas poderosa _—_**Futon Rassen Shuriken **_—_matando en el acto al líder de la organización mas temida de las cinco naciones.

Estaba completamente agotado por lo que se dejó caer al piso tratando de recuperar la respiración, en ese momento sintió como alguien lo cargaba en sus brazos, lo cual lo alteró por un instante, pero reconoció enseguida el calor de esos brazos por lo que se dejó cargar hasta la salida del lugar.

_—_**Lo hiciste muy bien, Naruto **_—_le dijo el moreno mientras lo sacaba del lugar.

El rubio simplemente se recargó más en el pecho del Uchiha, sintiendo el relajante palpitar de su corazón.

Llegaron hasta un claro donde encontraron a Gaara, Sai e Itachi, junto al cadáver de la única miembro mujer del extinto Akatsuki.

_—_**Veo que pudieron con ella **_—_dijo el moreno bajando al rubio junto a Gaara, el cual le extendió al bebé enseguida, que clamaba por los brazos de su papi.

_—_**S****í, no fue nada **_—__dijo Sai._

**S**intieron que se acercaban diferentes presencias, por lo que se pusieron en posición de ataque, los morenos delante de los menores que seguían en el suelo.

_—_**Naruto, Sasuke, Sai **_—_dijo un Ninja bajando de un árbol cercano.

_—_**Ah... eras tú, Kakashi **_—_dijo el menor de los Uchiha dejando su posición inicial. Al momento que más de sus amigos llegaban junto a su ex-sensei.

_—_**Pero díganme ****lo que pasó **_—__d_ijo viendo el cadáver de la mujer que aun yacía al lado de los jóvenes.

_—_**Será mejor que me sigan **_—_dijo el menor de los Uchiha acercándose nuevamente al rubio _—__._**Quédate con el Kasekage. Nosotros volvemos en un instante **_—_le dijo para luego guiar a los demás a la guarida de los difuntos Akatsuki.

Pasó un rato en los cuales se pudieron recuperar de las heridas que sufrieron, mucho de eso fue gracias a Ino que utilizó jutsu medico para aliviar sus dolores y curar las heridas que podía en ese momento. Naruto vio que el padre de sus hijos se acercaba a él.

**Pásame un momento al bebé y tú descansa un rato antes de volver a la aldea **_—_le dijo extendiendo los brazos para recibir al niño que se encontraba plácidamente dormido _—__._**Es realmente hermoso **_—_dijo alejándose un poco del lugar para que el rubio descansara.

Pasó la tarde y ya comenzaba a anochecer cuando un grupo grande se acercó donde se encontraba Naruto, Gaara, Ino, Sai y uno que otro Ninja de respaldo.

_—_** ¿Donde estaban? **_—Pr_eguntó Sai, viendo lo agotados que venían los ninjas.

_—_**Nos encargábamos de los cuerpos de los ex-miembros de Akatsuki **_—_dijo el Uchiha. Naruto lo vio de manera extraña.

_—_** ¿Sasuke, con quien dejaste a ****Soun? **_—_Le preguntó, mientras sentía que su corazón se aceleraba estrepitosamente.

_—_** ¿Cómo? **_—_Le preguntó mientras veía que el rubio se ponía rápidamente de pie junto al Kasekage y los demás.

_—_**Uchiha,**** viniste hace rato a llevarte al niño, para que Naruto descansara **_—_le reclamó el pelirrojo.

_—_**Imposible****. Sasuke estaban con nosotros **_—_le dijo Kakashi.

_—_** ¿Quien tiene a mi hijo? ¡****Soun! **_—_**G**ritó al momento en el que era fuertemente abrazado por el moreno.

Todos los veían interrogantes, y preguntándose, quien se había llevado al bebé de Naruto y Sasuke.

A varios kilómetros de allí se encontraba un bebé en brazos de un hombre que sonreía malicioso

_—_**Tú me darás la venganza que sufrirán tus padres **_—_dijo mientras el bebé comenzaba a llorar por el maligno chacra que comenzaba a sentir.


	29. 29º La muerte de Sakura

**Engañados**

**Resumen**: Naruto he de la aldea, luego de descubrir un terrible engaño. Lo que no sabe es que en su cuerpo lleva la prueba de un amor. Tres años después debe volver a la aldea y proteger a sus hijas de todo, inclusive de su otro padre.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capítulo: **29/31

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

29º Capítulo: La muerte de Sakura

_—_** ¡¿Quién se llevó a mi bebé? **_—_Gritaba con desesperación el rubio mientras era sujetado por Sasuke.

Hace sólo unos minutos se dieron cuenta que fueron vilmente engañados por un desconocido que había adoptado la imagen del Uchiha, para poder separar al Uzumaki de su recién devuelto hijo.

_—_**Naruto****, por favor, debes calmarte para que podamos encontrar al niño **_—_lo trataba de consolar su maestro.

_—__ ¿_**Pero c****ómo me pides eso? **_—__T_rataba de hablar, pero la angustia no le permitía retener el aire en los pulmones _—__E_**s mi hijo al que se llevaron****. Me lo quitaron de las manos y yo no… **_—_bajó la cabeza derrotado, no entendía como había podido ser tan confiado y entregarle el bebé a esa persona _—_**yo debí de saberlo****. No debí entregarle a Soun**_—_decía con la mirada aun en el suelo.

_—_**No había forma de que lo supieras, Naruto **_—_le decía el pelirrojo _—_**e****ra una copia perfecta de Uchiha. Tú sólo hiciste lo normal en esos casos, se lo entregaste a su padre **_—_le dijo tratando de infundirle valor con sus palabras.

_—_**No lo entiendes Gaara****. Yo debí saber que no era Sasuke. Ni siquiera me di cuenta si era o no **_—_se dejó caer al piso envuelto por la agonía de no saber el paradero de su bebé.

_—_**Naruto **_—_el moreno se agachó y lo abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, estaba destrozado, sólo había alcanzado a conocer por unos minutos a su hijo y ahora un desconocido que adoptó su apariencia se lo había llevado _—__. _**Por**** favor, tienes que ser fuerte. Tenemos que encontrarlo **_—_le decía al oído suavemente para llegar a lo más hondo del frágil corazón del kitsune _—__. _**Debemos**** encontrarlo y volver con las niñas **_—_le dijo mientras levantaba su cara con sus manos y juntaba sus frentes _—__._**Recuerda que se los prometimos. Debemos volver con ellas y no separarnos nunca más.**

_—_** ¿Pero quien serí****a capas de hacer algo así? ¿Quien se beneficiaria quitándome a mi bebé? ¿Para que lo haría…? **_—__D_e repente se puso de pie, una loca idea paso por su mente en ese momento y recordó algo que había querido olvidar _"M_**_e las van a pagar… juro que no serán felices nunca… no descansare h_****_asta que sufran lo peor… y ya sé como _**_—_**Sakura**_—_todos los que estaban hay se quedaron de piedra con lo que dijo el rubio.

_—_N**o lo creo****. No sería capaz **_—_dijo Gaara, mientras comenzaba ver las expresiones de los demás _—__P_**or que ****no sería capaz ¿Cierto? **_—__D_ijo a los demás los cuales sólo bajaron la cabeza con resignación.

_—_**Neji****, por favor busca a las personas que se encuentren por los alrededores. No creo que hubiera ido muy lejos con el bebé en los brazos **_—_Kakashi vio como el Hyuuga asentía y activaba el Byakugan en forma inmediata recorriendo con su vista los alrededores _—_** ¿Y bien?**

_—_**Lo lamento, pero al parecer ha salido de mi radio de alcance. No puedo detectar nada dentro de los terrenos que puedo abarcar **_—_dijo mirando a los demás _—__. _**Lo**** lamento, Naruto.**

_—_**No te ****preocupes **_—_dijo reponiéndose un poco del shock que significaba el que le hayan quitado nuevamente a su hijo. Se concentró y comenzó a acumular la mayor cantidad de chacra que podía.

_—_** ¿Qué ****haces? **_—__L_e preguntó Sasuke, que lo veía concentrarse en algo que el no se podía explicar.

_—_** Tengo una idea****. Haré lo mismo que hice cuando se activo el poder de las niñas. Eso fue cuando activé el poder del zorro. Quizás si mi chacra llega a encontrar a Soun su poder se activé y lo pueda localizar **_—_dijo el rubio mientras se volvía a concentrar. Creo tanta chacra que creo una onda expansiva que se extendió por muchos kilómetros.

_—_**¡Deja de llorar, maldito mocoso! **_—__gritaba_ la pelirosa que llevaba al infante en sus brazos el cual no dejaba de llorara por el poder que emanaba la mujer. Era tan maligno en ese momento que causaba estragos en las emociones del bebé _—_**¿Qué demonios? **_—__D_ijo al sentir el chacra de Naruto que envolvía todo a su alrededor. Soun lentamente comenzó a tranquilizarse y a liberar su propio chacra _—_ ¡D**etente ! **_—_**G**ritó exaltada a sentir el poder de ambos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su padre lo había localizado.

_—_**Ya ****te encontré **_—_dijo casi en un susurro, mientras corría lo mas rápido que le daban los pies, seguido de cerca por Sasuke, Sai, Gaara, Itachi, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Kakashi y demás ninjas que habían ido a apoyar. Se detuvo casi diez minutos después cerca de un risco casi al límite de la nación del fuego. Allí encontró a la mujer que sostenía al bebé en sus brazos _—_ ¡**Sakura! **_—_**G**ritó a la mujer para llamar su atención mientras los demás llegaban y se ubicaban tras el rubio.

_—_**Va****ya, vaya, vaya ¿No es el maldito que trató de destruir mi familia? **_—__Preguntó_ con la voz cargada de desprecio.

_—_**Sakura****, entrégame a mi hijo **_—_decía el kitsune mientras se acercaba lentamente.

_—_**Detente****. No querrás que se me caiga **_—_dijo mientras acercaba mas al bebé a la orilla sosteniéndolo sólo con una mano.

_—_**Detente****, Sakura **_—_le dijo su ex–**sensei **_—__. N_**o hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir. **

_—_**Créame que no me voy a arrepentir****, Kakashi sensei **_—_decía con la mirada cargada de odio _—__._**Sólo tú te arrepentirás de haber vuelto.** Debiste quedarte en el lugar donde estabas. Nunca debiste volver _—_decía cada vez más enojada _—__. _**Ahora**** te arrepentirás de haber vuelto para destruir mi felicidad.**

_—_**¿De que felicidad hablas? **_—__L_e dijo el Uchiha, ya cabreado por la actitud de la mujer _—__S_**ól****o tú podrías ser feliz viviendo una mentira. Eres realmente patética **_—_le dijo mientras se acercaba _—_**. ****Ahora me vas a entregar a mi hijo y te alejaras de Naruto y los niños para siempre.**

_—_** ¡No lo haré! **_—_Dijo acercándose mas a la orilla _—__M_**e costó demasiado que fueras mi esposo para que volviera este maldito.**

_—_**T****ú lo sabías. Sabías de mi relación con Naruto.**

_—_**Claro que lo sabía****. Esa noche los seguí y vi la asquerosidad que estaban haciendo. Esperé hasta que se durmieran. No me pueden hablar de amor, cuando bastó sólo que imaginaran un engaño para separarse para siempre. Lo tenía todo listo, pero no conté con los bastardos estos. **

_—_**Así que no eres mi esposa realmente **_—_dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

_—_**Claro que lo soy **_—_dijo exaltada.

_—_**Oh no****, tú misma lo has dicho **_"bastó sólo que imagináramos un engaño para separarnos", _**lo que significa que nunca estuve contigo **_—_dijo para su total satisfacción, mientras que el rubio escuchaba alucinado la conversación _—__. _**Nuestro**** matrimonio nunca se consumo. No eres mi esposa.**

_—_** ¡Cállate! **_—_Le gritó mientras lanzaba el bebé al vacío.

_—_** ¡****Soun! **_—_Gritó el rubio.

Al instante Sasuke se lanzó por el risco atrapando al bebé, mientras Sakura sacaba una gran cantidad de explosivos y los lanzaba contra el ojiazul, al tiempo que era atravesada por una gran cantidad de shuriken y kunais que habían lanzado los ninjas para evitar que los atacara.

La mujer cayó al suelo mientras lentamente se cerraban sus ojos para no volverlos a abrir.

El moreno llegó con el bebé en sus brazos y se lo entregó al Uzumaki que se encontraba a pocos pasos del acantilado

_—_**Ya****, bebé. Ya nada malo te va a pasar **_—_le decía mientras el niño miraba a sus padres atentamente sin perderse ningún detalle.

_—_**S****í, nada malo les va a pasar **_—_dijo el moreno viendo al rubio que acunaba a su hijo tratando de calmarse a si mismo, ya que los peligros que tenían ya no los volverían a vivir.


	30. 30º Una feliz familia

**Engañados**

**Resumen**: Naruto he de la aldea, luego de descubrir un terrible engaño. Lo que no sabe es que en su cuerpo lleva la prueba de un amor. Tres años después debe volver a la aldea y proteger a sus hijas de todo, inclusive de su otro padre.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

**GéHoshis**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capítulo: **30/31

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**30º Capítulo: Una feliz familia**

_—_** ¡Papi! **_—_Gritó Akemi al aparecer su padre por la puerta de la habitación en la que habían permanecido, tanto Deidara como las pequeñas.

_—_**Naruto **_—_dijo el rubio ex - Akatsuki _—__, p_**ensé que nunca llegarían **_—_le dijo desde su cama, de la cual aun no se podía levantar, ya que tanto Ino como Tsunade-sama se lo habían prohibido por el momento. En ese instante se dio cuenta del bultito que traía en los brazos _—_**Oh**** ¿Él es Soun? **_—_**P**reguntó estirando los brazos al momento que Naruto lo depositaba suavemente en él _—__V_**a****ya, de que es un Uchiha, es un Uchiha ¿No? **_—_Decía mientras las niñas se volvían a subir a la cama y ahora podían apreciar a su hermanito en los brazos de su papi Dei.

_—_**Est****á muy bonito, papito **_—_dijo Akemi mientras tomaba la manito del bebé el cual instintivamente aferró uno de sus dedito.

_—_**Papito ¿Donde esta mi papi Ita y mi papá Sasuke? **_—_Preguntó la pequeña Shinju, logrando que tanto Deidara como Akemi se giraran también para saber lo que tenía que decir el rubio.

_—_**Est****á con la Hokage. Luego de todo lo pasado, decidieron que lo mejor era ir a hablar enseguida con Tsunade-sama.**

_—_** ¿Luego de lo que a pasado? **

_—__L_**uego te contar****é todo, ahora no sé bien que hacer.**

_—_**Por que no vas con él **_—_dijo una voz desde la puerta.

_—_** ¡Itachi! **_—_Gritaron todos a la vez mientras las niñas corrían a los brazos de su padrino-tío.

_—_** ¿C****ómo están, hermosuras? **_—__Preguntó_ inclinándose para poder quedar a la altura de las niñas.

_—_**Itachi**_—_dijo en un susurro Deidara mientras veía como el moreno se ponía nuevamente de pie, estaba realmente emocionado al ver al mayor en buenas condiciones.

_—_**Creo que será mejor ir a ver como siguen las cosas en la torre de la Hokage **_—_dijo Naruto al ver que en ese momento debían estar solos, por lo que le quitó el bebé a Deidara y salió de la habitación seguido de las niñas.

_—_** ¡Baka! **_—_Le gritó Deidara cuando sintió que el chacra de Naruto y las niñas se alejaba. Mantenía la mirada baja y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Sintió cuando el moreno se sentó a su lado y levantó la cara para verlo. Luego se lanzó a golpearlo en el pecho _—__T_**onto, tonto, tonto, tonto... **_—_le decía sin parar de golpearlo hasta que se cansó y se dejó caer apoyando su frente en el pecho del otro _—_**no sabes lo que sufrí al no saber de ti.**

_—_**Mi ángel **_—_le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y lo aferraba más a si **mismo **_—_**debía protegerte.**** No sé de que sería capaz si te pasara algo **_—_le dijo mientras lo hacía mirarlo a los ojos _—__. _**No**** llores, mi vida. No me gusta ver tus hermosos ojos con lagrimas **_—_le decía secando con su pulgar los ojos del rubio.

_—_**Ten****ía miedo de perderte, Itachi... pensé que **_—_pero no continuó ya que el moreno lo atrajo para besarlo, tranquilamente, para poder calmarlo y luego más apasionado. No podía evitarlo, así que sin mas comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo del menor _—_**Ita... para... mmm... **_—_las caricias iban subiendo de tono al igual que el calor en el cuerpo de ambos _—_**para... mmm... puede llegar... Naru y los niños **_—_le dijo logrando apartarlo.

_—_**Est****á bien, pero me tendrás que recompensar en algún momento, Dei-Chan **_—_le dijo con una voz cargada de lujuria. Acomodó al rubio en su pecho y él se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama, para estar más cómodos.

Llegaron a la torre de la Hokage y vieron gran expectación. Las niñas se aferraron a sus piernas en lo que seguían avanzando. Cuando llegaban al lugar donde la líder de la aldea tenía su oficina, vio como la puerta estaba abierta y una gran cantidad de ninjas se agolpaban en ella.

_—_** ¡Naruto! **_—_Le llamaron desde atrás.

_—_** ¿He?**** Iruka-sensei ¿Qué esta pasando? **

_—_**El consejo esta poniendo trabas nuevamente****, ahora que Itachi también está en la aldea. Además que trajeron el cuerpo sin vida de Sakura y su muerte la están aduciendo a ti.**

_—_**Bueno, en parte es verdad.**** No me mires así Iruka-sensei. Lo que pasó es que me quitó a Soun y trató de matarlo, si hubiese estado en mis manos el detenerla hubiera hecho.**

_—_**Con que de eso se trataba... **

_—_** ¡Ya basta de estupideces! **_—_**G**ritaron desde adentro.

_—_** ¿Qué**** demonios? **_—__D_ijo el rubio acercándose a la entrada. En el interior estaban los miembros del consejo y algunos ninjas a los que podía reconocer y a Sasuke siendo agarrado por Kakashi, para que no atacara a alguien, por lo que se pudo dar cuenta _—_** ¿Sasuke, ****qué esta pasando? **_—__Preguntó_ entrando completamente.

_—_** ¡Papá! **_—__G_ritaron las niñas corriendo a abrazar a su padre que los recibió gustoso tomando a ambas en sus brazos.

_—_**Oh... ya veo que estas aquí****, demonio **_—_le dijo el más anciano del **consejo **_—__. _**Queremos**** una explicación ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con a kunoichi Uchiha? **_—__A_l rubio le dolió el nombre con el que llamaban a Sakura y eso lo notaron la mayoría de los que estaban allí, pero él no permitiría que lo vieran así los vejetes esos.

_—_**Ah... Se refieren a Sakura Haruno ¿No? **_—_**D**ijo ganándose un bufido de parte de los viejos y la gracias que le causó a los **demás **_—__B_**ueno ella puso en peligro la vida de mi hijo al robármelo y...**

_— _**¿Y t****ú permitiste que te lo robaran? Que irresponsable **_—__D_ijo la mujer poniendo una mueca de diversión.

_—_**Claro que me lo robó****. Tomó la apariencia de Sasuke y me pidió al niño ¿Cómo se lo iba a negar a su padre? **

_—_**Imposible que el señor Uchiha sea padre de tus hijos, demonio **_—_dijo Danzo

_—_** ¿Pero no lo saben? **_—_Preguntó ingenuamente _—__P_**ues les diré****. El demonio me da la capacidad de concebir y como en esa época yo era pareja de Sasuke quedé embarazado de él. Supongo que no tendré que explicarle como es que hicimos a los niños ¿no? **

_—_** ¿Te burlas de nosotros****, mocoso? ¿Cómo quieres que te creamos tal estupidez? **_—_En ese momento le dio a Soun a Iruka para luego caminar tranquilamente en dirección al líder de los ANBU raíz, para tomar su mano y ponerla sobre su vientre _—_** ¿Qué pretendes? **_—_Le dijo sobresaltado.

_—_**Le estoy dando la prueba que pide, señor. En mi in****terior se esta gestando un bebé. Este sería mi cuarto hijo. El cuarto hijo de Sasuke también y si tantas dudas tiene, también podría pensar en darle la autorización una prueba de ADN para que se le practiquen a mis hijos, eso claro si Sasuke también lo autoriza.**

_—_**Cosa que obviamente no voy a permitir****é. Me vale una mierda el que ustedes crean o no.**

_—_**Si lo que dices es cierto entonces este niño fue concebido antes de que la kunoichi Sakura Uchiha muriera, por lo que estaríamos frente a un caso de adulterio e infidelidad.**

_—_**En eso te equivocas****, anciana **_—_dijo Sai por primera vez en esa reunión el cual aun tenía al Kasekage aferrado a si como una tabla de salvación _—__. _**La**** fea nos confesó a todos que la noche que separó a Naru-lindo y al Uchiha-bastardo no se acostó con él. Además que lo enojona que estaba siempre, dudo que este le haya cogido en algún tiempo.**

_—_**Dejando de lado lo grotesco que sonó, efectivamente****, yo no mantenía relaciones con Sakura ya que fue un matrimonio obligado y como verán, siendo pareja de Naruto por más de dos años, soy completamente gay.**

_— ¿_**Algo más para poder saciar su curiosidad señores? **_—D_ijo el rubio ubicándose junto al Uchiha mientras tomaba de vuelta a Soun.

_—_**Ok, ****eso lo podemos pasar por alto, pero el hecho de que se encuentre en la aldea Uchiha Itachi...**

_—_**Eso tampoco lo pueden rebatir y ustedes lo saben mejor que nadie **_—_dijo el rubio _—__. _**Se lo que pasó hace años ****en la aldea. Itachi sólo recibió órdenes de ustedes para exterminar su clan entes de que este iniciara una guerra civil al atacar Konoha por su parte ¡Son unos malditos y aun así lo pretenden juzgar!**

_—_** ¡¿Qué están diciendo? **_—_Preguntó furioso el moreno _—_** ¡¿Ustedes lo obligaron? **_—_No lo podía creer, años odiando a su hermano, para que luego le dijeran que él era sólo otro títere de esos mal nacidos.

_—_**Será mejor que se retiren de aquí **_—_dijo la Hokage _—__. _**Y**** agradezcan que no los mande a detener en este momento por alta traición y ocultar información al líder supremo en este caso a mí, así que ahora largo **_—_dijo señalando la puerta, mientras que los ninjas le abrían el paso.

_—_**Lamento no habértelo dicho antes **_—_dijo el rubio un poco apenado por haberle ocultado tan importante información al moreno.

_—_**Ey****, no **_—_le dijo bajando a las niñas las cuales los miraban atentamente, para luego tomar su rostro con ambas manos y juntar sus frentes _—__. _**Tú**** no tienes que lamentar nada. No tenías por que decirme nada, tampoco hemos tenido tanto tiempo para hablar **_—_le dijo al cerrar los ojos _—__. S_**ólo quiero que permane****zcan a mi lado... que no se vayan jamás, que me dejes amarte como no he dejado de hacerlo en estos tres años **_—_le dijo juntando sus labios en un beso dulce, cuidando de no aplastar al bebé en los brazos del rubio. Hasta que...

_—_** ¡Mis papás se besaron! **_—_Gritaron las niñas causando que se separaran un poco y vieran que eran el centro de atención de los que estaban allí.

_—_**Bueno****. Ya que hay pruebas necesarias como la confirmación de los ANBU que estaban en batalla, yo, con el poder que me da el ser Hokage, anulo el matrimonio que unía a Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno.**

_—_**Eres libre, teme. Ahora te puedo obligar a hacerte cargo de nosotros **_—_le dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

_—_**No hace falta que me obligues **_—_dijo al momento en que se ponía de rodillas _—_**Naruto Uzumaki ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo y ser felices por lo que nos quede de vida y mas allá, junto a nuestros hijos? **

_—_**Claro que acepto****. No tenías para que arrodillarte **_—_le dijo al momento en que le extendía su bebé a la Hokage y saltaba a los brazos del moreno fundiéndose en el más hermoso de los besos.

_Ocho meses después_

La mansión Uchiha nunca había tenido tanta vida como la tenía ahora.

Naruto y Sasuke se habían casado hace siete meses, un mes luego de que le dieran la anulación al Uchiha, luego de eso se habían ido a vivir todos a la mansión, junto a Itachi y Deidara el cual gracias al poder del Kyuubi ahora estaba esperando un bebé, tenía casi tres meses. Podía recordar la cara que puso Itachi al enterarse de su embarazo. Al parecer el Kyuubi se había apiadado de los ruegos de su contenedor para que el ex Akatsuki pudiera concebir, por lo que de un día para el otro el zorro le dijo que se hiciera los exámenes que seguramente ya estaba esperando un _crío. _

Las niñas estaban felices con su hermanito, en realidad al principio había preocupado a sus padres el hecho de que Soun no creciera, pero se pusieron a investigar y descubrieron que el jutsu de resucitación que hicieron los Akatsuki retrasaba el envejecimiento. Por lo que si bien ahora tenía oficialmente casi cuatro años como sus hermanas, el aparentaba sólo dos, se tranquilizaron al saber que eso no le afectaba en nada, ya sea desarrollo emocional o intelectual.

Gaara ya había tenido a su hijo cerca tres meses atrás. Era un chico hermoso de cabello rojo y ojos negros era la mezcla perfecta de sus padres, habían decidido ponerle Akira nombre elegido por Sai, realmente ni él supo explicar el por que del nombre, pero estaba tan entusiasmado que no quiso quitarle la emoción a su esposo. Sí, su esposo, por fin el ANBU había logrado amarrar al Kasekage.

Estaban tranquilamente en la mansión Uchiha cuando de repente el rubio comenzó a sentir las molestas contracciones, pero aun eran con demasiada diferencia de horario, gracias a Dios esta vez era sólo uno, ya la Hokage le había confirmado el número de niños, pero no quisieron saber el sexo, hasta el alumbramiento. Otra contracción y esta la sintió más fuerte, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería avisarle a su esposo.

_—_**Sasuke... Sasuke... ven por favor **_—_lo llamó desde el living ya que el moreno se encontraba entrenando con las niñas e Itachi, mientras que Deidara dormía una siesta.

_—_**¿Qué pasa, amor? **_—__L_e dijo entrando, pero lo notó completamente sudado _—_** ¡****Naruto! **_—_Corrió a su lado y lo tomó en sus brazos _—_**Itachi... hace algo productivo **** y lleva a los niños y Deidara al hospital **_—_dijo al momento en que salía de la casa corriendo con el rubio.

_—_** ¿Qué**** le pasó a mis papás? **_—_Preguntó Shinju cargando a Soun dentro de la casa.

_—_**Shí… ****he pasho a papá **_—_decía el niño extendiendo sus brazos a su padrino, para que este lo tomara en brazos, cosa que hizo el moreno, le encantaba la inocencia que irradiaba esa criatura, como él decía, _debían protegerlo de pervertidos._

_—_**Va a nacer su hermanito o hermanita así que vamos a ir al hospital ¿S****í? **_—Les _dijo al momento en que subía al segundo piso y entraba en su habitación, le encantaba ver dormir a su rubio, mucho más ahora que al dormir de lado podía ver su guatita que albergaba a su hijo, por que si de algo estaba seguro era de que era un niño _—_**. ****Amor... despierta, Dei-Chan **_—_vio que se comenzaba a despertar y Soun exigió bajar de los brazos de su tío, para luego acurrucarse con su tío rubio _—__. _**W****aaaa Soun y Dei-Chan me engañan **_—_dramatizó el moreno ganándose la risita del niño que cubría su boquita con sus manos tratando de que su risita no se le escapara, logrando verse más adorable de lo que ya era _—__. _**Se**** me olvidaba, Naru-Chan va a parir.**

_—_**Idiota ****¿Cómo me dices antes? **_—_**D**ijo el rubio poniéndose de pie y yendo a la habitación de sus cuñados seguido de cerca por Itachi que traía nuevamente a Soun en sus brazos, cuando salió de la habitación traía una maleta y el moreno lo vio interrogante _—__E_**staba seguro de que ni a ti ni a Sasuke se les iba a ocurrir llevar las cosas del bebé **_—_le dijo caminando a la escalera y tomando a las niñas de la mano para dirigirse al hospital.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con una gran comitiva.

_—_**Kyaaaa... que hermosos estas****, Dei-chan **_—_Deidara sólo pudo sonreír mientras sostenía de un brazo a Itachi que estaba más que dispuesto a matar a Sai por la osadía de sólo mirarlo.

_—_**Compórtate****, baka **_—_le dijo su esposo quien cargaba a Akira y se lo entregaba para luego ir a tomar a su ahijado en brazos _—_** ¿C****ómo estas, precioso? **_—__Preguntó_ besando su mejilla

_—_M**en****, panino, chabez tio Ita riche que papi va tener a mi manito o manita **_—_le contaba emocionado moviendo sus manitos para todos lados.

_—_**Y ustedes****, preciosas ¿Están felices por que va a nacer al bebé? **_—Les_ preguntó el pelirrojo al dejar a su ahijado en brazos de Iruka quien ahora lo quería cargar.

_—_**Sí,**** tío Gaara, pero yo quiero que sea un niño **_—_dijo Akemi.

_—_**Es verdad****, es mejor que sea un niño y así podrá jugar con Soun-chan **_—_dijo Shinju.

_—_** ¿One eta****, papá?** _—_Preguntó el menor.

_—_**Entró con papito Naruto, para que le sacaran el bebé y lo podamos ver **_—_le dijo Iruka con toda su ternura.

_—_**Papi, papá dijo que ya había nacido el bebé **_—_dijo Hoshi, un niño que adoptaron Kakashi e Iruka. Tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos color miel, tenía siete años y era la adoración del Ninja copia.

_—__ ¡_**Nashio, Nashio****! **_—__Gritaba_ Soun estirando sus brazos a Itachi. Algo le decía que él lo llevaría a ver al nuevo bebé.

Esperaron un instante hasta que la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a la Hokage que se veía realmente exhausta.

_—_**Ya nació... fue niño**_—_dijo la mujer para luego ver que todos se exaltaban por la noticia _—__. _**Bueno, cálm****ense que están en un hospital. Pueden entrar los familiares directos primero, luego entraran todos los demás **_—_les informo para luego dejar entrar a Itachi con Soun en brazos y Deidara que traía a Akemi y Shinju de la mano.

Adentro de una hermosa habitación se encontraba un exhausto rubio que dormía por el agotamiento del reciente alumbramiento. Sentado a su lado se encontraba un azabache con un recién nacido en brazos, el cual se dio cuenta de que pronto despertaría su esposo.

_—Hola,_** mi amor **_—_le dijo levantándose y depositando al niño en los brazos de su papi y un beso en sus labios _—__. _**Lo**** hiciste muy bien **_—_le decía mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

_—_**Es hermoso****. Se parece a Soun cuando nació.**

_—_**Creo que estamos a mano****. Las niñas son iguales a ti y Soun y el nuevo bebé a mí.**

_—_**Apropósito ¿Como le llamaremos?**

_—__ ¿_**Qu****é te parece Kane? Es un lindo nombre.**

_—_**Kane**** Uchiha Uzumaki. Sí, suena lindo al igual que sus hermanos.**

_—_**Shinju****, Akemi, Soun y Kane Uchiha Uzumaki. Me encanta, pero ¿No será muy confuso para las niñas el cambiarles el apellido? **

_—_**No te preocupes, las niñas te aman y se adaptan fácilmente **_—_sintieron las voces de sus hijos acercándose a la habitación y sonrieron entre ellos. Tenían una hermosa familia, la que en algún momento perdieron y la que luego de muchos engaños volvieron a reunir.

**Fin**


	31. 31º Epílogo

**Engañados**

**Resumen**: Naruto he de la aldea, luego de descubrir un terrible engaño. Lo que no sabe es que en su cuerpo lleva la prueba de un amor. Tres años después debe volver a la aldea y proteger a sus hijas de todo, inclusive de su otro padre.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

**GéHoshis**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capítulo: **31/31

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

_EPILOGO_

15 años después...

Toda Konoha asistía a uno de los matrimonios mas esperados por la aldea en los últimos Años. La gente irradiaba felicidad por la joven pareja y la villa entera estaba adornada, cada puesto comercial cerro, para llegar a la torre Hokage y presenciar el vinculo. No era para menos, era el matrimonio del tercer hijo de la familia Uchiha Uzumaki. Ya que las, ahora, hermosas mujeres de la familia, ya se habían casado hace algún tiempo.

_—_**Dobe **_—__llamó_ un moreno desde la puerta de la habitación, viendo deslumbrado lo hermoso que se veía su esposo con ese kimono de color mostaza con adornado en beige. Ya no llevaba el cabello tan largo como lo tenía cuando volvió con las niñas hace muchos años, ahora lo llevaba corto _—__. _**Te**** queda muy bien. ¿Estás seguro que quieres ir? **_—__L_e preguntó acercándose seductoramente al rubio.

_—_**Ni lo pienses****, Sasuke******_—_le dijo volteándose y observando lo bien que se veía el moreno con su kimono de color azul marino _—__. A_**demás deberías estar ayudándolo **_—_le dijo pasando a su lado, pero el Uchiha fue más rápido y lo sujetó por la cintura acercándolo a su cuerpo, para luego capturar sus labios en un apasionado beso, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo con lujuria _—_**haa... Sasuke... deja... haaa **_—_trataba en vano separarse de su esposo, claro que tampoco imprimía demasiada resistencia que digamos, pero un fuerte portazo los hizo separarse.

_—_**Asumo que nuestro hijo esta a punto de echar la casa abajo con sus nervios **_—_dijo el moreno acomodando la ropa de Naruto.

_—_B**ueno****, esta reaccionando mejor que Shinju **_—_dijo el rubio recordando el día que se casó su primera hija.

_Era el día más importante para la familia Uchiha Uzumaki. Se casaba una de las gemelas, aunque hayan sido trillizos era un poco raro llamarlos así, con las diferencias físicas que tenían con Soun, ya que este al contrario de las chicas que demostraban perfectamente los 17 años que tenían, no representaba más de 14 años._

_—_**_Hija,_****_ podrías calmarte un poco. Hoshi no se irá a ningún lado _**_—__le decía Naruto a la chica que caminaba de un lugar al otro. _

_Su hija estaba a unas horas de casarse con su novio de hacia 7 años. El afortunado en ser el elegido de la orgullosa muchacha era Hoshi Hatake Umino, el hijo de Kakashi e Iruka, un muchacho muy simpático, que era muy parecido a Iruka físicamente, gracias a Kami-sama entre las grandes habilidades que obtuvo por parte de los entrenamientos de su otro padre, no se le pegó lo pervertido. _

**_S_****_i sigues caminando así, terminaras por hacer un agujero en el piso._**

_—_**_¿Pero y si no se quiere casar conmigo, papi? _**_—__Le decía con los ojos anegados en lagrimas, las cuales se aproximaban peligrosamente al maquillaje de la chica._

_—_**_Eso no va a pasar_****_, hija. Trata de calmarte _**_—__le dijo Sasuke, al ver que la chica seguía en esa actitud. Decidió que lo mejor sería que empezaran a caminar en dirección al lugar donde se realizaría la boda, dejando atrás la casa medio destruida por los nervios de la novia._

_Gracias a Kami-sama todo había salido a pedir de boca y el matrimonio se había efectuado de manera tranquila a mando de la líder de la aldea, Tsunade-sama._

_—_** ¿Qu****é te quedaste pensando, amor mío? **_—__L_e dijo melosamente el moreno, al ver que Naruto se había quedado inmóvil por unos minutos.

_—_N**ada****, sólo recordaba el día que Shinju y Hoshi se casaron.**

_—_**Oh****, sí... lo recuerdo bien. Claro que fue más tranquila que Akemi **_—_dijo el moreno recordando el caos que quedó cuando el hermoso vestido de Akemi se había descosido, sólo unos centímetros, pero había sido suficiente para que la calmada y centrada Akemi estallara.

_Las cosas en la habitación de la muchacha estaban vueltas arriba. La cama se encontraba en el patio y la ventana con un gran agujero por el cual había salido la cama hace unos instantes. Sasuke entró rápidamente a la habitaron de su hija y vio el desastre, antes de que la chica se aferrara a el sollozando desesperada._

_—_** _¿Hija_****_, me podrías explicar, por qué esta tu cama en el patio de la casa? _**_—__Le preguntó mientras la hacía sentarse en una silla, con bastantes dificultades claro, tomando en cuenta el vestido de novia que tenía puesto._

_—_**_Mi vestido... mi vestido esta roto _**_—__le dijo mostrándole un pequeño espacio descocido en el costado de este. Sasuke sólo negó con la cabeza y la abrazó fuertemente. _

_—_**_Mi niña_****_ ¿Sólo por eso? _**_—M__alas palabras, ya que sólo hizo reacciones a la chica que comenzaba peligrosamente a acumular el poder del Kyuubi. _

_—_** _¡¿Cómo me dices eso_****_, papá? _**_—_**_G_**_ritó la chica al borde de un ataque de nervios, lo que provoco que Naruto entrara corriendo en el lugar y al ver las condiciones en la que estaba, tanto el lugar como su hija. Se acerco a ellos lo más calmado que pudo._

_—_** _¿Qué pas_****_ó? _**_—__Le preguntó a su esposo el que sólo le indicó que se mantuviera tranquilo._

_—__H_**_ija, primero que todo cálmate._****_ Ahora te quedaras aquí mientas llamamos a Hinata que esta abajo y que te ayude con tu vestido _**_—__le dijo seriamente y casi con un tono frío, lo que causó que la chica se calmara y volviera a tomar asiento. _

_Luego de que la chica se calmara se dirigieron a la torre Hokage, donde los esperaban los invitados y el novio con sus padres. Donde pronto empezó la ceremonia._

_—_**_Estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar el enlace entre estos dos jóvenes _**_—_****_dijo seriamente la mujer __—._******_Akira Sabaku no, ¿Aceptas a Akemi Uchiha Uzumaki como tu legitima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y enfermedad, en la pobreza y la riqueza, por todos los días de tu vida y hasta que la muerte los separe?_**

_—_**_S_****_í, acepto _**_—__contestó el hombre al lado de la rubia. Era más alto que la chica por unos centímetros, tenía el cabello oscuro como Sai y los ojos de color agua marina como Gaara. Era un ANBU muy reconocido al igual que la mujer con la que se estaba casando._

_—_**_Akemi_****_ Uchiha Uzumaki ¿Aceptas a Akira Sabaku no como tú legitimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y enfermedad, en la pobreza y la riqueza, por todos los días de tu vida y hasta que la muerte los separe?_**

_—_**_S_****_í, acepto _**_—__contestó alegremente mientras veía al hombre con sus ojos cargados de emoción. _

_—_**S****í, me acuerdo bien **_—_dijo el rubio sonriendo por las anécdotas de las bodas pasadas _—__,_** pero ahora será mejor que vallamos con ****Soun, antes que terminemos igual **_—_le dijo tomando su mano y dirigiéndose a la habitación del chico _—__Soun_**... ¿****Podemos entrar? **_—__E_scucharon una afirmación e ingresaron al lugar. Si bien el lugar no estaba destruido como se imaginaron que estaría, el chico estaba muy nervioso, mientras se mecía sobre la cama.

_—_** ¿Qué pasa****, hijo? **_—_**L**e dijo tranquilamente Sasuke, sentándose a un lado de él, mientras que Naruto se sentaba al otro lado.

_—_**No s****é, papá siento que el corazón se me va a salir por la boca, no me puedo tranquilizar **_—_les decía tratando de sonreír, pero fallando en el intento.

Sasuke lo abrazó.

_—_**S****ólo estás nervioso. Tienes que tratar de respirar **_—_le decía Naruto, mientras pasaba su mano por su espalda para calmarlo.

_—_**Gracias****, papi. Trataré de estar tranquilo **_—_le dijo poniéndose de pie y mirando a sus padres con una gran sonrisa.

_—_**Vamos... ¿O quieres que ****Takeshi se empiece a desesperar por que no llegas? **_—_Le dijo Naruto mientras salía de la habitación.

Cuando bajó la escalera encontró a casi toda su familia en el living.

Sentada en uno de los sillones Shinju jugaba con Hayate uno de los mellizos recién nacidos que había tenido junto a Hoshi el cual cargaba Hikari que dormía plácidamente. En otro extremo estaba Akira el cual acariciaba el vientre de Akemi la cual tenía casi seis meses de embarazo. Estaba esperando una niña a la que le pondrían como nombre Kasuyo. Cerca de ellos estaban Itachi y Deidara, este ultimo con un bebé en sus brazos. Yuki era su segundo hijo y tenía casi un año de vida. Al lado de estos estaba Yuri su hijo mayor el cual ya tenia 16 años. Era un chico alto de cabello oscuro y ojos celeste como los de Deidara, completamente diferente a Yuki que era Rubio de ojos celeste, en realidad si no fuera por los rasgos faciales, los cuales había heredado de Itachi podría decirse que el bebé era sólo hijo del rubio.

_—_** ¿He? **_—_Dijo Naruto, mirando a todos en la sala.

_—_**¿Qué pasa, Naruto? **_—_**L**e dijo el moreno.

_—_**Me falta una personita**_—_dijo mirando a su esposo.

_—_ **¿Cómo?**_—__D_ijo mirando dentro donde todos voltearon a ver a los tres que venían llegando. Y se dio cuenta que faltaba su hiperactivo hijo menor _—_**¿Alguien sabe donde se metió Kane? **_—__Preguntó_ resignado a sabiendas que debía estar entretenido en cualquier cosa menos en arreglarse para el matrimonio de su hermano.

_—_**Si quieres yo puedo ir por é****l, tío Sasuke **_—_dijo Yuri mientras se dirigía al patio de la mansión, donde de seguro se encontraba el menor de los hijos del matrimonio Uchiha Uzumaki.

_—_**S****erá mejor que nos adelantemos. Yuri se encargará de que Kane llegue a la ceremonia **_—_dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras veía desaparece a su sobrino por la puerta. Sasuke y los demás sólo lo siguieron sin notar la sonrisa cómplice que tenían tanto Deidara como Naruto.

En el jardín se encontraba Kane, sentado cerca de un estanque mientras lanzaba piedras a este, sintió que alguien se acercaba, pero al reconocer la presencia de su primo, ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de girarse.

_—_** ¿Qué ****haces aquí, Kane? **_—_le preguntó el moreno, mientras se acercaba más al mayor.

_—_**Nada.**** Sólo estaba esperando a alguien **_—_le respondió aun sin voltear a verlo.

_—__ ¿_**A****h si? ¿Y a quien se supone que esperas, ángel hermoso? **_—_Realmente eso hizo sonrojar al chico que no pudo más que golpear al otro en el brazo.

_—_**Eres un tonto ****¿Qué pasaría si alguien te escuchara?**

_—_**Dirían que es verdad****. Cualquiera podría ver lo hermoso que eres, Kane.**

_—_**S****í, claro. Di eso hasta que papá te escuche.**

_—_**Ni que lo digas****. Si mi tío Sasuke supiera lo que hacemos cuando no estamos aquí… **_—_eso si te provocó que los colores se le subieran al rostro al chico, más de lo que estaba _—__M_**e encanta cuando te pones así **_—_le dijo mientras lo volteaba y lo besaba apasionadamente a lo que el otro no tuvo mas que responder de la mejor forma posible.

Desde hace mucho tiempo que eran pareja, claro que nadie en la familia lo sabía, o eso era lo que creían, ya que con su condición de primos, una relación entre ellos no era aceptable de ninguna manera.

**T****e juro que por mi, me quedaba contigo aquí o en mi pieza que tampoco es mala idea, pero debemos ir al matrimonio de Soun y Takeshi **_—_le dijo separándose un poco de él.

En la torre Hokage, todos estaban esperando la llegada del novio. En el lugar estaban Takeshi, un poco nervioso de que no llegara su novio. A su lado estaban Sai y Gaara, sus padres. Takeshi era el segundo hijo del matrimonio y pese a su edad se veía mucho mayor que el Uchiha, tenía apenas 14 años pero era muy maduro. Además de que si bien a estas alturas Soun ya tenía 19 años no se notaba tal diferencia, incluso había veces en que Sai le decía a Sasuke, que con el paso de los años su hijo se vería mucho mayor que el Uchiha, que pasaría por pedófilo. A lo que Sasuke sólo le respondía que teniendo un padre como él a nadie le llamaría la atención, ahí era cuando empezaban las discusiones entre los dos. A pesar de eso terminaron por aceptar el matrimonio entre ambos chicos, ya que aun siendo casi unos niños, por lo menos Takeshi, estuvieron asiendo cositas de adultos y a estas alturas el joven Uchiha se encontraba con casi dos meses de embarazo.

La boda se llevó a cabo en forma muy pacifica al igual que la posterior celebración.

**5 años después**

Las cosas en el complejo Uchiha, eran más bien "complejas". El nacimientos de nuevos miembros y el matrimonio de otros cuantos, como por ejemplo el de Kane y Yuri, ya que luego de ser descubiertos en actos para mayores de edad, no les quedó otra que confesar y muy a su sorpresa, y la de sus respectivos esposos, Deidara y Naruto les confesaron que tenían conocimiento de la situación, por lo cual Itachi y Sasuke no pusieron mayor problema para que estuvieran juntos.

Ahora se encontraban todos celebrando el cumpleaños de Daijirou, el primer hijo de Soun y Takeshi.

Los niños jugaban en el jardín, mientras que los adultos se encontraban en el interior de la casa conversando. De pronto los niños entraron a la casa y Naruto sabía perfectamente para que. Siempre que estaban reunidos todos, contaban historias de cuando eran más jóvenes. En un sillón grande se encontraba sentado Sasuke y Naruto con Yoko, la menor de sus hijos. A su alrededor estaban los demás. Itachi y Deidara, junto a Yuki que ya tenía poco más de 6 años y la pequeña Yuna de apenas dos añitos. Kane y Yuri y su pequeño hijo Kazuo de tres años y medio. Soun y Takeshi con Daijirou de cuatro años y los mellizos Muteki y Ryuzaki de tres años. Shinju y Hoshi con Hayate y Hikari de siete años y Sayuri de un año. Akemi y Akira con Kasuyo de cinco años y la pequeña Kei de dos años y medio. Sai y Gaara estaban también con las mellizas Fujita y Haru de sólo ocho meses. Finalmente Kakashi e Iruka con Makoto de diez años, la cual había sido adoptada al igual que Hoshi y era muy parecida a Iruka.

_—_**Bien ¿Qué**** quieren escuchar esta vez? **_—_Les dijo Sasuke, pero ninguno respondía, es decir todos hablaban, pero no se ponían de acuerdo.

_—_** ¿Qué**** te parece si les contamos como comenzó todo? **_—_Le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa_—__B_**ien****, aquí vamos... Sasuke y yo éramos compañeros de equipo y Kakashi era nuestro sensei... **

Así comenzó a relatarles como todo empezó y como terminó por un engaño, poniendo a prueba su amor y enseñándoles que no siempre las cosas son como aparentan. Que hay veces en que la gente no es quien aparenta ser y que las cosas hay que hablarlas, que a pesar de un engaño... ahora no podrían ser más felices.

Fin


End file.
